Ergeben deiner Macht
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/SS: Bei einem Plan Voldemorts wurde Severus so schwer verletzt, dass er zwischen Leben und Tod schwebte. Hermine rettete ihm mit einem schwarzmagischen Trank das Leben, doch nun gibt es eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die vor allem Severus nicht gefäll
1. Chapter 1

**Altersfreigabe:** später vermutlich ab 18  
**Spoiler:** Keine. Die Story spielt in einem Alternate Univers fünf Jahre nachdem Hermine ihren Abschluss gemacht hat. Sie arbeitet im Kampf gegen Voldemort mit Severus zusammen und ist deswegen wieder ins Schloss gezogen.  
**Inhalt:** Bei einem spontan durchgeführten Plan Voldemorts wurde Severus so schwer verletzt, dass er zwischen Leben und Tod schwebte. Hermine hat ihm mit einem schwarzmagischen Trank das Leben gerettet, doch dafür gibt es nun eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die vor allem Severus so gar nicht gefällt.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine/Snape  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.  
**Kommentar/Updates:** Was die Updates betrifft, kann ich mich ausnahmsweise mal nicht festlegen. Die Story ist die erste, die ich veröffentliche, ohne dass sie beendet ist. Ich werde so updaten, wie ich die Kapitel schreibe. Also drückt mir die Daumen, dass meine Muse mich nicht im Stich lässt. Außerdem kann es hier und da mal ein bisschen länger dauern, weil ich nebenbei noch an anderen Storys schreibe. Diese hier ist quasi mein Ausgleich und wird vom Plot her auch weniger anspruchsvoll sein. Kurze Kapitel, eine Reise ins Ungewisse. Ursprünglich war die Story als Erotik geplant, aber inzwischen habe ich bemerkt, dass es viel mehr Spaß bringt, die beiden nicht übereinander herfallen zu lassen. :D Vielleicht schlägt die Story doch noch irgendwann den Bogen in Richtung Erotik, aber versprechen kann ich es nicht.  
Grundlage der Story ist mein Drabble ‚Status Quo', das in leicht abgewandelter Form als Prolog dient.  
**Warnings:** Hurt/Comfort, evt. NC-17

* * *

**- - Ergeben deiner Macht - -**

Siehst du mich?  
Spürst du mich?  
Wo lebst du, verstehst du?  
Was suchst du?  
Warum liebst du mich?

_(Eisbrecher – Frage)_

* * *

**- Prolog -**

Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie am Bett des zum Tode Verurteilten. Severus Snape... Seine Verletzungen waren schwer, nur ein wirklich mächtiger Trank konnte ihn retten.

„_Blut. Das ist die letzte Zutat. Blut eines Menschen, der ihn bedingungslos liebt."_ Diese Worte von Madam Pomfrey schienen sein Schicksal zu besiegeln.

Das war vor zwei Stunden. Seitdem stand sie hier.

„_Es gibt nichts, absolut nichts, was uns verbindet, Hermine!"_ Diese Worte von Severus hätten sein Schicksal schon sehr viel eher besiegeln sollen. Die Worte und dass er ihr keine Chance gegeben hatte, darauf zu antworten. Dass sie ihn dennoch retten wollte, war ihre Absicherung dafür, dass sie wirklich die richtige Person war.

Mit ernstem Gesicht ging sie die paar Schritte zum leise brodelnden Kessel und wog den Dolch in der Hand. Ihre Blicke flogen zu dem blassen Gesicht des Mannes, der Glück und Leid gleichermaßen bedeutete. Bis vor zwei Tagen liebte er sie noch nicht.

„Komm zurück, Severus! Komm her und sage mir noch einmal, dass uns nichts verbindet!", zischte sie, während sie die Klinge über ihre Handfläche zog und Blut träge in den Trank tropfte.

Bis vor zwei Tagen liebte er sie noch nicht. Doch vielleicht konnte sie jetzt etwas daran ändern.

* * *

**- Kapitel 1 -**

Er hatte die Tür zu seiner Kerkerwohnung kaum hinter sich geschlossen, als es zweimal klopfte. Mit einem missmutigen Grunzen stellte er den Stärkungstrank, den Madam Pomfrey ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, nachdem er beschlossen hatte, dass zwei Tage Krankenflügel für einen Ausflug ins Jenseits und zurück reichten mussten, auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er drehte sich um und riss so brutal an dem schmiedeeisernen Türgriff, dass der Klopfer laut gegen sein metallenes Gegenstück schlug.

„Was?", fragte er äußerst gereizt, als er Hermine erblickte.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen Tag." Und mit diesen Worten betrat sie so selbstgefällig seine Räume, dass die Tür wirklich laut wieder in ihrem Schloss landete.

„Was willst du?" Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, war müde und absolut schlecht gelaunt. Das waren nicht die besten Voraussetzungen für ein Gespräch mit Hermine Granger. Und ihre letzte Unterhaltung war ihm noch sehr gut im Gedächtnis. Das und die Tatsache, dass sie ihm gegen seinen Willen das Leben gerettet hatte. Mit schwarzer Magie! Am liebsten würde er seine Finger um ihren schmalen Hals legen und fest zudrücken.

Hermine drehte sich um, wobei ihre Haare halbwegs gebändigt um ihren Kopf schwangen, und sah ihn für seinen Geschmack viel zu gelassen an. „Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht."

Severus schnaubte. Warum hatte er noch mal zugestimmt, dass sie sich duzten? Das gab ihr sogar das _Recht_ dazu, ihm Fragen dieser Art zu stellen. „Es geht mir bestens!" Dass er wütend war, konnte ihr eigentlich gar nicht entgehen.

Doch Hermine hatte schon immer ein Talent dafür gehabt, subtile Hinweise dieser Art zu überhören: „Freut mich zu hören."

Mit nach wie vor schwachen Beinen ließ er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl sinken und versuchte angestrengt, ihre Anwesenheit zu ignorieren. Er konnte ihr nicht einmal mehr Punkte abziehen, denn sie war keine Schülerin mehr. Sie wohnte nur wieder im Schloss, weil das praktischer war. Weil sie für den Orden zusammenarbeiten mussten und Albus auf die wunderbare Idee gekommen war, dass noch Zimmer nahe des Gryffindorturms frei waren. Sie hatte sich gleich auf unbestimmte Zeit einquartiert.

Das lag nun schon ein halbes Jahr zurück und Severus konnte dummerweise nicht leugnen, dass es alles andere als unangenehm war, mit Hermine zu arbeiten. Sie war ruhiger, wenn sie nicht in einem vollen Klassenraum saß. Es gab keine Konkurrenz, die sie überbieten musste. Sie stellte die richtigen Fragen und gab präzise Antworten auf seine.

Möglicherweise war dies der Grund gewesen, warum er das Duzen zugelassen hatte. Nach einem wirklich anstrengenden Tag. Und drei Gläsern Wein. Seitdem hatte er es bereits mehrmals bereut – allerdings nie darum gebeten, dass sie ihn wieder siezen sollte. Das kam einer Kapitulation gleich. Einer Kapitulation und dem Eingeständnis, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Das war schlichtweg indiskutabel. Er würde schon mit ihr fertig werden.

Während er überaus interessiert in seinen Papieren blätterte – die, die er bearbeitet hatte, als der Ruf ihn ereilt hatte – wanderte Hermine in alter Gelassenheit durch seine Räume. Sie war schon öfters hier gewesen, wenn sie recherchiert hatten. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie sich dieses Verhalten angewöhnt hatte. Dennoch, die Vertrautheit mit seinen Räumen störte ihn.

Severus konnte sich nicht von dem Gedanken lösen, dass sie der Meinung war, ihn zu lieben. Allein bei der Vorstellung schauderte er, so absurd war sie. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie sich das Ganze nur einbildete. Es würde mit der Zeit vergehen, machte die Gegenwart allerdings sehr anstrengend. Er fühlte sich regelrecht bedroht von ihrer Anwesenheit, machte sich Sorgen, dass er sie möglicherweise zu falschen Vermutungen verleiten könnte. Das war ganz und gar nicht sein Ziel.

Dass der Trank mit ihrem Blut gewirkt hatte, ignorierte er dabei.

Nach einigen Minuten legte er schließlich die Feder beiseite (seine Hand zitterte so, dass er seine eigene Schrift nicht lesen konnte) und blickte zu ihr hinüber. Hermine wanderte an seinem ausladenden Bücherregal entlang und musterte die Titel, die er dort aufgereiht hatte. Wenn sie es noch ein paar Mal tat, dessen war er sich sicher, würde sie alle auswendig aufzählen können.

„Hermine, was willst du hier?", wiederholte er seine Frage weniger gereizt, dafür aber umso nachdrücklicher.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich warte darauf, dass du mir einen Tee anbietest."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil es höflich ist und weil du es immer getan hast."

In ihrem Blick stand etwas Bittendes, das ihn irgendwie verlegen machte. War er als erwachsener Mann wirklich unfähig, die beinahe freundschaftliche Basis von früher aufrecht zu erhalten, nur weil sie ihm gestanden hatte, dass sie meinte ihn zu lieben? Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er diese Gefühle nicht erwiderte und auch nicht plante, dies jemals zu tun. Wenn sie weiterhin zu ihm kam, war das ihr Problem.

Also stand er auf und ging in die Küche hinüber. Nun gab es nur noch eine Sache, wegen der er ihr den Hals umdrehen sollte: Dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Sah er aus wie jemand, dem man das Leben rettete?

Dieser Zwischenfall war die perfekte Gelegenheit für ihn gewesen, aus diesem ganzen Irrsinn rauszukommen! Er hatte sich nicht vor diesen Fluch geworfen, das nicht. Er wusste durchaus, dass er eine Pflicht zu erfüllen hatte. Aber es war ja nicht so, dass er etwas dagegen hätte tun können, wenn er doch erwischt wurde.

Und sie hatte es verbockt. Sie hatte ihn zurückgeholt in dieses Leben, das nichts als Pflichten zu bieten hatte.

Mit diesen äußerst kontraproduktiven Gedanken kehrte er ins Arbeitszimmer zurück und stellte das Tablett mit dem Tee etwas zu hart auf dem Tisch ab. Hermine erschrak und wirbelte zu ihm herum. Mit einem Buch in der Hand und großen Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Der Tee", knurrte er und deutete auf das Tablett.

Sie legte das Buch beiseite und kam zum Tisch hinüber. „Danke." Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, nahm sie sich eine Tasse und nippte daran. Dann schien sie wieder an Sicherheit zu gewinnen – vermutlich weil sie nach wie vor aufrecht stand – und reckte ihr Kinn ein Stück nach vorne. „Du siehst gereizt aus."

„Tue ich das?" Sein Tonfall ließ deutlich werden, dass _‚gereizt'_ noch untertrieben war.

„Oh ja. Und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich der Grund dafür bin." Und bei dieser Feststellung sah sie nicht im Mindesten verlegen aus.

„Das muss die Musterschülerin in dir sein." Er griff ebenfalls nach seiner Tasse und schien Hermine damit so sehr zu erschrecken, dass sie zusammenzuckte und zwischen dem Sessel und dem Tisch stehend leicht ins Schwanken geriet. Um nicht zu fallen, fasste sie nach seiner Schulter und Severus' Blicke glitten entsetzt hoch in ihr Gesicht.

Einige Sekunden lang schien sie gefesselt von diesem Blick, dann zog sie ihre Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich an ihm verbrannt. „Tut mir leid", murmelte sie.

Severus trat ein paar Schritte zurück und stellte sich mit möglichst großem Abstand auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Hermine sah sich resignierend um und setzte sich, allerdings auf der anderen Seite.

„Was ist eigentlich los?", fragte sie dann sehr müde.

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern starrte verbissen in seine Tasse.

„Hör zu, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was dir so entsetzlich auf die Nerven geht, kann ich nichts daran ändern! Du bist doch immer so wortgewandt!"

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, was in der Vergangenheit falsch gelaufen war, dass sie sich jetzt traute, so mit ihm zu reden. Die fünf Jahre fernab von Hogwarts hatten ihr gar nicht gut getan. Zu viel Selbstbewusstsein, zu wenig Respekt vor den Älteren (bei sich hatte er das als Erwachsenwerden bezeichnet, aber das war auch zu einer vollkommen anderen Zeit gewesen). Dann stellte er klappernd die Tasse weg und tat zwei große Schritte zu ihrem Sessel. Hermine wich quietschend zurück und fand sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später gefangen, denn er stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Lehnen ab und kam ihrem Gesicht bedrohlich nahe. „Erstens nervt es mich, dass du es dir heraus nimmst, so mit mir zu reden", sagte er in dem Ton, der schon im Klassenraum immer Schlimmes versprochen hatte.

„Ich dachte, darüber wären wir hinaus", wandte Hermine mit unsicherer Stimme ein.

Severus ignorierte sie: „Zweitens nervt es mich, dass du noch immer herkommst und so tust, als wäre nichts geschehen."

„Was soll ich sonst tun? Mich heulend verstecken, weil du mir eine Abfuhr erteilt hast?"

„Es wäre ein Anfang", erwiderte er zynisch.

Hermine lachte kurz auf und setzte sich dann grade hin, so dass ihre Gesichter sich noch ein bisschen näher kamen. Beinahe berührte sie seine große Nase mit ihrer eigenen, viel kleineren. „Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Falls du es in deinem zweitägigen Urlaub vergessen haben solltest, wir befinden uns im _Krieg_ und dummerweise liegt ein Großteil von Professor Dumbledores Hoffnungen auf uns. Ich würde liebend gerne einen großen Bogen um dich machen, aber es geht nicht."

Severus sah sie argwöhnisch an und spürte ihren schnellen Atem auf seiner Haut. Ihr Blick war unbeugsam, sie war mutiger geworden. Früher hätte er sie mit Leichtigkeit einschüchtern können. Heute war dafür ein bisschen mehr nötig.

„Warum hast du mir dann das Leben gerettet? Wenn du wirklich von mir weg willst, wäre das eine einmalige Chance für dich gewesen." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein, blieb aber in seiner jetzigen Position, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt.

Ihre Züge wurden bitter. „Du bist so unglaublich ignorant, Severus Snape!" Wütend ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und begann auf seine Brust einzuschlagen. Überrascht richtete er sich auf und griff nach ihren Handgelenken, zog sie dabei ebenfalls auf die Füße. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte damit leben, dich sterben zu lassen?", schrie sie und einige Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Ich hatte die Möglichkeit für deine Rettung, das Blut in meinen Adern. Das konnte ich nicht einfach ignorieren." Sie wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff, doch er ließ sie nicht los.

„Weil du es noch immer nicht schaffst, über deinen Horizont hinaus zu denken!" Auch seine Atmung beschleunigte sich nun. „Du _verstehst_ es einfach nicht, dass es Entscheidungen gibt, die dich nicht das _Geringste_ angehen. Du handelst nach Impulsen und lernst nicht aus den Konsequenzen!"

Mit einem starken Ruck befreite sie ihre Hände nun doch. „Heißt das, du hättest den Tod vorgezogen?"

„Allerdings!"

„Fein, nächstes Mal werde ich dich krepieren lassen!"

„Ich bitte darum!"

Sie waren inzwischen dazu übergegangen, sich nur noch anzuschreien. Hermines Gesicht hatte hektische Flecken bekommen und ihre Stimme überschlug sich jedes Mal aufs Neue. Ihre Wangen waren feucht, ihre Haare lockten sich zunehmend und ihr ganzer Körper war ein einziges wütendes Zittern.

„Wie konnte ich jemals glauben, dass du auch nur einen Funken Anstand in dir hast?"

Severus schnaubte. „Sag du es mir! Mir ist es auch vollkommen unbegreiflich, wie du auf die verdrehte Idee kommen konntest, mich zu lieben." Er warf seine Arme in einer ausladenden Geste in die Luft und ignorierte die Schmerzen, die dabei noch immer durch seinen Rücken fegten.

Hermine schüttelte derweil ihren Kopf und quetschte sich an ihm vorbei zur Tür. „Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Wirkung des Trankes bewiesen hat, dass das _keine_ Einbildung ist, wäre es eine Möglichkeit, wenn du mal auf den Innerstes hören würdest!", spie sie ihm entgegen und hatte die Tür auf den Gang bereits ein Stück geöffnet, als er sie an der Schulter herum wirbelte und den Ausgang wieder verschloss.

Erneut nur ein kleines Stück von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, fragte er mit drohender Stimme: „Du sagst mir, was ich tun soll? _Du_?"

„Sieht so aus." Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten kurz nach oben.

„Und was sollte es mir bringen, wenn ich… _auf mein Innerstes höre_?" Er wiederholte ihre Worte so sarkastisch, dass es wirkte, als würden sie wie zäher Bubotubler-Eiter auf den Boden tropfen. Severus rümpfte die Nase.

Dann senkte sie allerdings ihren Blick dorthin, wo er widerwillig seinen Herzschlag spürte. Allein das war ihm schon unangenehm. Dass sie aber auch noch ihre Hand hob und sie auf genau diese Stelle seiner Brust legte, war eindeutig zu viel. Aufgebracht wollte er sie von sich stoßen, doch Hermine hielt ihn mit ihrer freien Hand zurück und presste die anderen nun fest auf sein Hemd. Erstaunt musste Severus feststellen, dass er ihrem Tun nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

„Sei still und spüre!", bat sie ihn mit ruhiger Stimme. Dabei hielt sie seinem bohrenden Blick stand, erwiderte ihn sogar sehr eindringlich.

Severus hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als ihrer Bitte Folge zu leisten. Er hörte auf sich zu wehren und konzentrierte sich auf das, was von ihrer Berührung ausging. Ein Gefühl von Wärme und ein seichtes Prickeln. Es breitete sich in ihm aus und erinnerte ihn an etwas, das er vor langer Zeit einmal empfunden hatte: Zuneigung, Verlangen, Sympathie.

Doch das waren nicht seine Gefühle. Sie waren vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht dagewesen und hatten eine fremde Note an sich. Es brauchte nur den Blick in Hermines Augen, um zu verstehen, dass sie ihm einen Einblick in ihre Gefühlswelt gab.

„Was soll das?", fragte er und versuchte die Schwäche aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Die Nachwirkungen des letzten Kampfes rotierten in seinem Körper und schienen jede einzelne Zelle in Brand zu setzen. Hier ging sehr mächtige, schwarze Magie ans Werk. Sie war in ihm. „Warum tust du das?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich tue es nicht freiwillig. Es liegt an dem Trank. Er hat eine Verbindung zwischen uns geschaffen."

_Es gibt nichts, absolut nichts, was uns verbindet, Hermine!_ – Oh geliebte Ironie!

„Nein, das kann nicht sein." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch und als sie ihn losließ, blieb er auf der Stelle stehen. Die Gefühle in ihm wurden schwächer, aber nun, da er sie bewusst empfunden hatte, spürte er, dass sie nach wie vor da waren.

„Wenn du dich nicht die ganze Zeit über daran festgehalten hättest, dass du es hasst, noch am Leben zu sein, hättest du es schon eher bemerkt", stellte sie nüchtern fest und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Ihre Finger zitterten unmerklich.

„Spürst du auch, was ich…"

Erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es ist eine Einbahnstraße. Du bist mir so unverständlich wie immer." Sie lächelte traurig.

Severus verzog das Gesicht, war aber erleichtert über diese Tatsache.

„Es tut mir leid, dass der Trank auch diese Wirkung hat. Ich wusste nichts davon. Aber ich habe gespürt, dass etwas anders war, von dem Moment an, wo der erste Tropfen in deinen Mund fiel. Wenn du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen arbeiten willst, musst du es sagen. Wir werden sicherlich einen Weg finden."

Über ihre plötzlich vorherrschende Sachlichkeit hinweg fühlte er sich absolut unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Seine ganze Wut war verflogen, allein nur durch die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich nicht einbildete, was sie ihm gesagt hatte.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um, Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete schweigend, wie Hermine auf den Gang schlüpfte und verschwand.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

°vom stuhl kipp° Mir scheint, ich habe euren Geschmack getroffen… Danke für die Reviews! Und weil ich sonst mit meinen anderen Storys durcheinander komme, gibt es die Antworten dieses Mal hier:

**Angie Snape D:** Zu einem gewissen Grad werden sich deine Fragen schon in diesem Kapitel beantworten – ich hoffe, zu deiner Zufriedenheit. ;)  
**Kamahashi Cocade:** Dankeschön für das Lob! So was hört man gerne. :D  
**Tatze81:** Hm, ich hoffe, das mit dem Dabeisein ist positiv gemeint. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dabei sein wollte, wenn die beiden sich an die Gurgel gehen. °gg°  
**Zephyr:** Und ich freu mich, dir endlich mal richtig antworten zu können! Hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.  
**anonym:** Ich würde mich nicht davon abhalten lassen, dass es vieles schon mal gab. Irgendwie macht man doch immer was eigenes draus, wenn man nicht abschreibt. ;) Aber ich freu mich, dass diese Idee neu ist.  
**Eve:** Hmm, ich mag deinen Optimismus! °umfall° Nein, noch bin ich ebenfalls guter Dinge und eigentlich sollte es bei diesem Update-Rhythmus kein großes Problem sein, genug Zeit zum Schreiben zu haben. Und was die Verwicklungen betrifft… warte ab! °hugs°  
**Mortianna's Morgana:** Schön, dass die Story zum Weiterlesen verleitet. :D Hoffe, es gefällt dir wieder.  
**Padme:** Och, ich hab so einiges geplant. Aber grundsätzlich hatte ich vor allem vor, den Humor nicht zu kurz kommen zu lassen. Es wird weniger ernst als bei ISEM. ;)  
**Eule:** Noch so eine Optimistin… Irgendwie steckt das die Erwartungen verdammt hoch! °nägelkau° Aber immerhin hab ich die erste Hürde (Hermines vertrauter Umgang mit Snape) anscheinend zu deiner Zufriedenheit genommen. Hoffe, das bleibt dabei. ;)  
**Jenra:** Schön, dass du dabei bist!  
**Kira:** °hehe° Ich freu mich, dass ich dich neugierig machen konnte. Vielleicht kann ich ja mal ein bisschen für die schönen Stunden revanchieren, die ich mit deinen Storys immer habe. ;)  
**Kathi:** Mit Falco liegst du gar nicht mal so falsch. Ich hab ‚Out of the dark' gehört, als ich nach einem Titel suchte. Aber irgendwie passte der Zusammenhang noch nicht für die ersten Kapitel, deswegen hab ich ein anderes Zitat genommen. Mir fehlte die Skepsis. ;) Oh, und formulieren bringt so viel mehr Spaß, wenn man aus Severus' Sicht schreibt. °fangirls°

So, und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**- Kapitel 2 -**

„Setz dich, Severus!" Der Schulleiter deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und der Tränkemeister folgte dem Wink widerwillig.

Widerwillig vor allem, weil er in den letzten beiden Tagen kaum eine Chance gehabt hatte, sich wieder einem normalen Alltag zuzuwenden (aus verschiedenen Gründen, über die es müßig war sich aufzuregen). Sein Körper machte noch nicht das, was er sollte, und die Standleitung zu Hermine machte das Ganze eher schlimmer als besser.

Er fragte sich inzwischen ernsthaft, warum sie sich auf diese Gefühle eingelassen hatte. Als angenehm würde er sie nicht gerade bezeichnen.

„Direktor?", brachte er sich dann allerdings in die Gegenwart zurück und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

Der alte Mann auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ernst und Erleichterung an, was an dem bohrenden Blick in Kombination mit dem Spielen mit der Süßigkeitenschüssel zu erkennen war. „Ich bin froh, dass der letzte Übergriff der Todesser so glücklich ausgegangen ist."

Severus konnte sich nur schwer ein Schnauben verkneifen. _Natürlich_ war er das. Mal abgesehen davon, dass irgendjemand dumm genug gewesen war, Hermine mit einem brodelnden Zaubertrank, zu vielen Informationen und einem Dolch auf der Krankenstation alleine gelassen hatte.

„Aber ich frage mich, ob es wirklich richtig ist, dass du dich bereits jetzt wieder in die alte Routine begibst. Du solltest dir eine Pause gönnen, Severus."

„Macht der Lord eine Pause?", fragte er eher rhetorisch und Albus senkte den Blick.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber solange er sich still verhält und seine Wunden leckt, solltest du dies ausnutzen." Nun schob er die Schüssel mit den Bonbons zum Rand des Schreibtisches. Severus hob beinahe im selben Augenblick ablehnend die Hand. Ihm wurde schon ganz anders, wenn er nur an diesen Süßkram dachte.

„Das werde ich, Albus. Ich habe einige Dinge zu erledigen, die ich auf die lange Bank habe schieben müssen. Außerdem ist es dringend notwendig, dass Hermine und ich uns dem Projekt zuwenden, ohne dass sie laufend zum Kampftraining und ich zu Treffen gerufen werde." Oh ja, er hatte beschlossen, nicht wegzulaufen. Es waren nur Gefühle, es sollte nicht so schwer sein, damit umzugehen.

Albus sagte auf diese Ausführungen hin lange Zeit nichts, sondern schien Severus mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren. Der Tränkemeister hasste es, diese Musterung erdulden zu müssen. Doch auf eine andere Art würde er ihn nie davon überzeugen, dass er sich nicht übernahm. Auch wenn er dies möglicherweise tat.

„Also gut. Ich überlasse es dir, was du in deiner Freizeit tust. Doch die nächsten zwei Wochen wirst du nicht unterrichten. Nach diesen zwei Wochen sehen wir weiter."

Severus unterband jegliche Reaktion auf diese Suspendierung. Es wäre ein zufriedenes Grinsen gewesen und dieses hielt er für äußerst unangebracht. Doch tatsächlich beflügelte ihn die Vorstellung, in Ruhe im Labor arbeiten zu können, ohne wegen des Unterrichts unterbrechen zu müssen. Und Hermine würde er schon irgendwie ertragen.

„Wie Sie meinen, Direktor." Er neigte einverstanden den Kopf.

„Gut. Und ich werde Alastor bitten, Hermine vorerst vom Kampftraining zu entbinden. Vermutlich ist es wirklich angebracht, diese Ruhe für die Forschung zu nutzen."

„Ganz meine Rede." Severus verschränkte zufrieden die Hände im Schoß und hoffte, dass sie dieses Gespräch nun bald beenden konnten.

„Wirst du ihr Bescheid sagen?"

Hier mühte er sich, das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Es behagte ihm nicht, in ihre Nähe zu kommen. Doch er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, zumal er sie auch noch darüber in Kenntnis setzen musste, dass er nicht plante, die Zusammenarbeit zu beenden. Das konnten sie sich zu seinem Bedauern nicht leisten.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein", fügte er sich deswegen.

„Gut. Dann wär's das fürs Erste. Außer du hast noch Fragen?" Albus sah ihn abwartend an.

„Im Moment nicht." Der Tränkemeister stand auf und deutete ein schwaches Nicken an, das Albus erwiderte. Dann verließ er das bunte, surrende Büro.

* * *

---

* * *

Seine Schritte führten ihn in beinahe alter Sicherheit und Entschlossenheit quer durch das Schloss bis hinunter in die Große Halle. Hier fand er – wie er es erwartet hatte – den Grund für seine derzeitige Existenz. 

Der Unterricht war im vollen Gange und so hatte Hermine die großen Tische beinahe komplett für sich. Severus ging zielstrebig zu ihr hinüber, doch sie war so sehr in ihr Buch vertieft, dass sie seine Schritte erst bemerkte, als er bereits dicht hinter ihr stand.

Das wiederum erlaubte es ihm, einen genaueren Blick auf ihre Gefühlswelt zu erhaschen – nicht dass er dies jemals hatte tun wollen. Gefühle waren etwas, dem er sich vor langer Zeit entzogen hatte. Zu oft war er wegen diesem Firlefanz misslichen Situationen ausgesetzt gewesen. Nun hingegen bereute er es, dass er sich niemals damit auseinandergesetzt hatte, denn dann hätte er möglicherweise besser damit umgehen können.

Auf jeden Fall glaubte er etwas wie Sehnsucht als momentan dominante Regung zu spüren. Und darunter… Er runzelte die Stirn, als er versuchte, es zu identifizieren. Aber in diesem Moment drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um und als sie erkannte, wer vor ihr stand, war plötzlich alles weg.

„Severus", grüßte sie ihn reserviert und klappte das Buch zu, allerdings nicht, ohne vorher einen kleinen Pergamentschnipsel an die richtige Stelle zu legen.

Er hob seine Augenbrauen über die Tatsache, dass sie Okklumentik anwandte, um die Verbindung zu beherrschen, sagte aber nichts dazu. „Albus hat mich für zwei Wochen vom Unterricht beurlaubt, die wir dafür nutzen sollten, an dem Projekt weiter zu arbeiten. Er wird auch mit Moody Kontakt aufnehmen, um dich vom Kampftraining zu entbinden."

Hermine schien ein wenig überrumpelt von seinen Worten und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass am Anfang ihres Verstehens die Erkenntnis darüber lag, dass er die gemeinsame Arbeit nicht aufgeben würde. „Okay", antwortete sie irgendwann.

„Komm morgen nach dem Frühstück ins Labor." Er fasste bereits seine Robe, um sich möglichst eindrucksvoll umdrehen zu können, als Hermine noch einmal Luft holte.

„Ich bin froh…", begann sie und hielt ihn so davon ab, davon zu rauschen, „Ich bin froh, dass die Zusammenarbeit nicht daran scheitert." Severus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr Verstand sich aus freiem Willen ein Stück öffnete. Denn nun schlüpfte etwas in seinen Körper, das sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ und sogar ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zerren wollte. Schrecklicher Zustand.

„Wir sind zwei erwachsene Menschen. Wir sollten dazu in der Lage sein, trotz allem gute und vor allem notwendige Ergebnisse zu erzielen." Mit einem letzten Nicken ihrerseits wandte er sich endgültig ab und verließ die Große Halle.

Als er draußen in der Vorhalle war, gab Hermine jegliche Okklumentik auf – entweder vergaß sie, dass diese Verbindung immer bestand, oder sie tat es absichtlich. Jedenfalls stockte Severus über dieses plötzliche Empfinden so vieler Emotionen, ehe er seinen eigenen Geist davor verschloss und die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinabstieg.

* * *

---

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wirkte Hermine fremdartig distanziert und Severus konnte darüber nur erfreut sein. Sie redeten nicht viel, sondern machten sich bald an die Arbeit. Das Prinzip des Trankes war ihnen beiden hinreichend bekannt. Sie mussten nur noch einen Weg finden, die Mischung stabil herzustellen. Bisher war ihnen der fertige Trank immer nach spätestens zehn Minuten verdorben. Einmal war er ihnen sogar um die Ohren geflogen, als die dabei entstehenden Gase das Gefäß zu sehr unter Druck gesetzt hatten. 

Doch neben dem Beobachten der Versuche fiel Severus an diesem Vormittag noch mehr auf. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer verbissener und ihre Aufmerksamkeit immer oberflächlicher. Der Grund dafür war ihm durchaus bekannt.

Er hatte innerhalb der letzten Stunden nicht einmal den Ansatz von ihrem Gefühlsleben zu spüren bekommen. Sie übte sich in Okklumentik und er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie seine Anfänge ausgesehen hatten. Getrieben von dem Wunsch, niemals wieder irgendjemanden in seinen Geist zu lassen, hatte er sich tagelang verbissen darauf konzentriert, die Mauern aufrecht zu erhalten. Bis er irgendwann zusammengebrochen war.

Erst danach hatte Albus sich seiner angenommen und ihm mit einigen außerplanmäßigen Unterrichtsstunden gezeigt, wie man Okklumentik anwenden musste, wenn sie einen nicht zugrunde richten sollte (natürlich hatte er sich dazu erst bewegen lassen, als Severus ihm hinreichend klar gemacht hatte, dass er nicht von seinem Vorhaben abweichen würde).

Dennoch konnte er sich an diesem Vormittag und auch später nicht dazu durchringen, ihr dieses Angebot zu unterbreiten. Wenn ihre Mauern fielen, konnte er seine aufbauen. Ein gewisser Schutz war bei ihm ohnehin ständig vorhanden und es kostete ihn weder viel Zeit noch Anstrengung, dieses komplett aufzubauen.

Und zumindest das konnte er ihr anbieten. Denn als sie mit dem Messer abrutschte und die Alraune ziemlich unglücklich köpfte, ihrem Finger dafür allerdings entging, schloss sie seufzend die Augen und wischte sich mit zitternden Fingern über die schweißige Stirn. Es war nicht einmal warm im Labor.

Severus langte über den Tisch und nahm ihr das Messer aus der Hand. „Lass die Okklumentik sein", sagte er dann schlichtweg, woraufhin sie ihn ausdruckslos ansah.

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Doch, das kannst du. Deine Aufmerksamkeit taugt nicht viel, wenn du dich nebenbei auf diese Dinge konzentrierst. So kann ich mit dir nichts anfangen."

Sie schnaubte bitter. „Und wenn ich mit der Okklumentik aufhöre, kann ich mit dir nichts anfangen", gab sie den Ball zurück und stützte sich auf dem Tisch vor sich ab.

„Ich weiß, wie ich Okklumentik anzuwenden habe. Also tu bitte, was ich dir sage, und konzentriere dich auf diesen Trank." Seine Blicke waren stechend und schließlich beugte sie sich seiner Anweisung.

Severus spürte nichts davon, denn er hatte seine Mauern errichtet. Doch Hermine musterte ihn scheel von der Seite und schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten. „Du solltest auf deine Alraune achten. Sie ist dabei, vom Tisch zu hüpfen." Er feixte, als sie sich hastig umblickte und die Wurzel gerade noch zu fassen bekam. Dadurch, dass ihr Köpfen so missglückt war, war das nervige Ding noch immer zu Bewegungen in der Lage.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und Severus nickte, ohne sie anzusehen.

Danach arbeiteten sie bis zum Mittagessen ohne weitere Gespräche und Zwischenfälle.

* * *

---

* * *

Und dies taten sie auch in den darauf folgenden Tagen. Ihre Konversationen gingen nie über die Erkenntnisse der Experimente und die daraus folgenden Rückschlüsse hinaus und beide achteten sorgfältig darauf, sich nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Hermine ignorierte, dass Severus sie verstand, auch ohne dass sie ein Wort sagte. Und er hätte genau dies niemals freiwillig zugegeben. Aus einem Eingeständnis folgten Konsequenzen und besonders in diesem Fall war er nicht gewillt, diese zu tragen. 

Also schwiegen sie.

Severus lernte die Verbindung zu Hermine jedoch aus einem sehr speziellen Grund zu schätzen: Es machte ihm Spaß zu beobachten, wie sie sich immer wieder an Okklumentik versuchte und bei der geringsten Ablenkung scheiterte. Die Freude darüber, schließlich doch noch Zeuge solch monumentaler Momente zu sein (Hermine Granger scheiterte an einer Aufgabe), rettete ihm gleich mehrere Tage.

Allerdings amüsierte es ihn nicht in dem Maß, wie es früher der Fall gewesen wäre, denn das, was er an Gedanken und Emotionen von ihr abbekam, war wenig angenehm. Generell war es genau das, was er unter Liebe verstand und deswegen hatte er sich auch seit seiner Jugend nicht mehr von solchen Dingen ablenken lassen. Nun wurde er unfreiwillig damit konfrontiert und stellte fest, dass sich seit früher nicht viel geändert hatte.

Obwohl er seinen Geist inzwischen selbständig verschloss, versuchte Hermine es immer wieder aufs Neue – zweifellos um Übung darin zu bekommen. Und das sorgte dafür, dass die gemeinsame Arbeit bisweilen sehr anstrengend wurde.

Severus bemühte sich wirklich, ein bisschen nachsichtiger als sonst zu sein. Doch am Freitagabend wurde es ihm dann zu viel. Sie schaffte es, einen sehr weit fortgeschrittenen Trank zu ruinieren, indem sie die falsche Zutat mehrere Sekunden zu früh hineinwarf. Das Gemisch schäumte wild, lief über den Rand des Kupferkessels und breitete eine weiße Lache auf dem Boden zu ihren Füßen aus.

Er holte tief Luft, hielt sie an und ließ sie dann langsam wieder entweichen. Hermine hatte schuldbewusst den Blick gesenkt und ließ den verhunzten Trank mit einem Zauber verschwinden – zumindest versuchte sie es. Stattdessen stiegen überall in dem Schaum dicke Blasen auf, die ihn beim Platzen noch mehr im Raum verteilten.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie hochrot im Gesicht.

„In mein Büro, sofort!", zischte Severus und deutete auf die Verbindungstür. „Du kannst recherchieren, während ich hier Ordnung schaffe."

Sie nickte schlicht und steckte den Zauberstab weg. Dann stakste sie durch das Chaos und verschwand in seinem Büro.

Severus drehte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf, um seinen Nacken zu lockern. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Irgendeinen Weg musste es aus diesem Schlamassel geben. Möglicherweise sollte er die Pause vom Lord dazu nutzen, mit diesem Problem fertig zu werden.

Nachdem er die Reste des Trankes beseitigt hatte, räumte er die Zutaten und den Kessel an ihre Plätze zurück. Er brauchte noch ein paar Minuten für sich, damit er ihr nicht gleich an die Gurgel ging. Es waren drei Stunden vielversprechender Arbeit, die sie zunichte gemacht hatte. Er würde den Trank morgen frisch ansetzen und hoffte, dass er wirklich daran gedacht hatte, jedes Detail zu notieren.

Einige Minuten später rauschte er in sein Büro und wischte sich nach wie vor gereizt durch die Haare. Er sah kurz zu Hermine hinüber, die entgegen seiner Worte nicht begonnen hatte zu recherchieren. Stattdessen stützte sie sich mit beiden Händen auf der Rückenlehne des Sessels ab, der vor seinem Kamin stand. Ihr Kopf war tief zwischen den Schultern gesenkt und die Erschöpfung sprach aus ihrer gesamten Erscheinung.

„Ich habe deine Okklumentik-Übungen geduldet, solange sie unsere Arbeit nicht behindert haben. Aber wenn es in dieser Form ausartet, kann ich es nicht weiter verantworten. Hör' auf, deinen Geist mit Okklumentik zu verschließen!"

„Das kann ich nicht", nuschelte sie unverständlich zwischen ihren Armen hindurch.

„Was sollte dich daran hindern?" Seine Stimme war merklich schärfer geworden.

„Du!" Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich mit kratzenden Geräuschen in den Stoff des Sessels, ehe sie zu ihm herumwirbelte und ihn wütend ansah. „Meinst du, ich bin scharf darauf, dass du einen Dauereinblick in meine Gefühlswelt bekommst? Meinst du, ich will, dass du all das siehst, was ich sonst vor jedem geheim halte? Du bist derjenige, den ich am meisten aus meinen Gefühlen raushalten will, weil ich weiß, dass du nur darauf herumtrampeln wirst! Also sage mir nicht, dass ich aufhören soll, meinen Geist zu verschließen." Nach diesem Ausbruch sackte sie merklich in sich zusammen, fing sich aber, noch bevor Severus auf die Idee kommen konnte, sie zu stützen.

„So wie du es anstellst, machst du dich kaputt. Und nützen tut es nicht das Geringste. Ich bekomme trotzdem alles mit."

Hermine schnaubte. „Du bekommst noch nicht mal einen Bruchteil mit."

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich denke, ich bekomme eine ganze Menge mit. Du scheinst gerne zu vergessen, dass diese Verbindung auch besteht, wenn wir uns nicht im selben Raum aufhalten."

Daraufhin verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe seit einer Woche meinen Geist nicht mehr vollkommen ungeschützt gelassen. Das, was du mitbekommst, sind Ansätze wenn ich abgelenkt werde oder kurz vorm Einschlafen bin. Nicht, dass ich in der letzten Zeit viel geschlafen hätte…" Er beobachtete, wie die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich und tat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du weißt überhaupt nicht, wovon du sprichst", fügte sie schließlich noch leise hinzu und schloss die Augen.

„Dann zeig es mir", forderte er, fest davon überzeugt, dass sie es maßlos übertrieb. Oder dass sie einfach nicht wusste, wie löchrig ihre Abwehr wirklich war.

„Ich denk ja nicht mal dran." Ihre Hand rutschte von der Lehne und sie ging ein ganzes Stück in die Knie. Severus fasste sie an den Oberarmen und brachte sie in eine stehende Position zurück, wobei er ihr sehr nahe kam.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung. Dennoch befürchte ich, dass ich der einzige bin, der dir helfen kann. Zumindest wenn ich recht in der Annahme gehe, dass du Poppy oder Albus nicht unbedingt in unser kleines Problem einweihen möchtest."

„Sie ahnen ohnehin etwas. Irgendjemand muss den Trank ja vollendet haben", wandte sie leise ein, schien sich aber nicht großartig daran zu stören, dass er sie festhielt.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann geh' zu ihnen!", erwiderte er bissig und ließ sie los.

„Merlin bewahre…"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Entweder du lässt mich die Ausmaße unseres Problems sehen oder du wirst noch sehr lange deine Tränke verpatzen."

Hermine hob ihren müden Blick und fixierte seine schwarzen Augen. Für lange Momente trugen sie ein bissiges Duell aus, das er wie gewohnt als Sieger verließ. „Also gut. Aber ich habe dich gewarnt."

Er nickte mit überzeugtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Und die Mauern fielen.

* * *

TBC… 


	3. Chapter 3

Und wieder ist eine Woche vorbei… Ich hoffe, es war eine angenehme. ;)  
Vielen Dank für eure zahlreichen Reviews! °strahl° Das spornt sehr an fürs Weiterschreiben... 

**laVampiresa:** Ich werde mich bemühen, aber mehr als ein Update die Woche ist leider nicht drin. :(  
**Sepsis:** Ich freu mich, dass es dir gefällt! Und ich bin froh, dass die Idee anscheinend neu ist. °schweiß von der stirn wischt°  
**Kira:** Severus wird noch einiges zu bekämpfen haben. Und Hermine wird ihn auch noch mit mehr konfrontieren als mit ihrer Liebe. Ich muss gestehen, es bringt tierischen Spaß, ihn in die Welt der Gefühle zu werfen. °eg°  
**Eve:** Jaah, ich und meine Cliffhanger… Bei diesem Kapitel ist es besser. ;) Außerdem klärt sich deine Frage bezüglich der Dinge, die er bei Hermine findet. Hoffe, es gefällt dir. °hugs°  
**tasty:** °rotwerd° Danke für das große Lob! Ich freu mich tierisch, dass du wieder mit dabei bist. :D  
**Eule:** Gut zu wissen, das mit den Tagen. ;) Aber ja, der Cliffhanger musste sein. Es passte einfach so schön… °eg° Aber jetzt hat das Warten auf eine Antwort ja ein Ende. :)  
**Padme:** Na ja, mehr wie umhauen nicht, aber beinahe. °gg°  
**Poetica Licentia:** Ich weiß nicht, ob man Hermines Gefühle als Tsunami bezeichnen kann… Für Severus hingegen kommt es sicherlich einem Weltuntergang nahe. °lol° Ich freu mich, dass du auch hier wieder dabei bist.  
**Kathi:** Oh, nichts zu danken. :D Severus wird auf jeden Fall viel zu kämpfen haben, denn ich sehe gerade Hermine als sehr emotionalen Menschen. Ich habe meine wahre Freude daran, das alles auf ihn loszulassen. °hehe°

So, und jetzt wünsche ich wie immer viel Spaß!

* * *

**- Kapitel 3 -**

* * *

Die Wucht der fremden Gefühle traf Severus so hart, dass es ihm schwer fiel, stehen zu bleiben. Das, was ihn von Hermine erreichte, löste beinahe körperliche Schmerzen aus. Er griff sich im Affekt an den Kopf und baute seine Mauern so schnell wieder auf, dass von ihr ein ersticktes Keuchen zu hören war. Zweifellos wäre sie nach hinten gestolpert, wenn sie nicht schon am Sessel gelehnt hätte. 

Einige Sekunden blieb es still, dann stieß sie sich mit einem leisen „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt" vom Sessel ab und wollte zur Tür gehen. Sie kam dort nicht an, denn bereits nach zwei Schritten begann sie zu taumeln und Severus musste rasch zugreifen, damit sie nicht zusammenbrach.

„Lass die Okklumentik sein!", beschwor er sie erneut und bugsierte sie zurück zum Sessel, nur dass er um das Möbelstück herum ging und sie hineinsetzte.

Hermine zog die Füße auf die Sitzfläche und vergrub das Gesicht hinter ihren Knien. Sie schüttelte zwar ihren Kopf, doch als er vorsichtig seinen Schutz abbaute, stellte er fest, dass ihr Geist vollkommen frei lag.

Nach und nach tastete er sich vorwärts und ließ es geschehen, dass ihre Gefühle ihn langsam zu erfüllen begannen. Severus schloss die Augen und schwamm eine Zeit lang in dem Chaos, ehe er sich zusammenriss und begann, systematisch zu analysieren.

Severus wusste von vorn herein, dass er bald an seine Grenzen gelangen würde. Er war kein Experte, wenn es um Gefühle ging, und einen Großteil dieses Durcheinanders konnte er nicht einmal mit Worten benennen. Doch so sehr es ihm auch missfiel, die prägnantesten kannte er: Sehnsucht, Verlangen und den tiefe Schmerz unerfüllter Liebe – letztes hatte er allerdings nur sehr vage in Erinnerung. Er war damals schlau genug gewesen, es zu beenden, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte.

Wie ein heißer, vernichtender Strom schienen die fremden Gefühle nun durch seinen Körper zu rauschen, was vor allem daran lag, dass sie fremd waren. Die schwarze Magie hatte schon immer einen Weg gefunden, sich für ihren Gebrauch zu rächen. Und ihm kam der absurde Gedanke, dass er es möglicherweise nicht besser verdient hatte.

„Warum tust du nichts dagegen?", fragte er schließlich ruhig. Er hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Kamin gelehnt, der – da sie im Labor gearbeitet hatten – momentan kalt war und wie ein Tor zu einer düsteren, unbekannten Welt wirkte.

Hermine hob den Kopf und legte das Kinn auf die Knie. Zu seiner Überraschung waren ihre Wangen trocken. „Es ist zu spät", begann sie heiser. „Ich habe wirklich versucht, es nicht zuzulassen. Lange Zeit habe ich dagegen angeredet und mir gesagt, dass es Selbstmord wäre, es weiter geschehen zu lassen. Ich habe es nicht darauf angelegt, mich in dich zu verlieben." In ihren braunen Augen stand ein tiefer Hass, genährt von sieben Jahren erbitterten Diskussionen im Zaubertrankunterricht, den er vor allem deshalb identifizierte, weil er seinen eigenen Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„Das meine ich nicht", besann er sich allerdings recht schnell wieder. „Es gibt Tränke für so etwas."

Hermine schnaubte. „Sicher. Aber hast du schon mal versucht, schwarze Magie mit weißen Tränken zu kontrollieren?" Sie streckte den rechten Arm aus und schob mit der anderen Hand den Ärmel hoch. Spuren von starken Verbrennungen waren zu erkennen und Severus wusste wirklich nicht zu sagen, ob diese jemals gänzlich verschwinden würden. Sie hatte einen Volltreffer gelandet, denn er hatte diese Kombination tatsächlich nie ausprobiert. Wann immer er es mit schwarzer Magie zu tun gehabt hatte, waren auch nur schwarze Tränke oder Zauber stark genug gewesen, diese zu neutralisieren oder zu kontrollieren. „Ich werde es nicht noch einmal versuchen."

Hier senkte er den Blick. Sie war noch immer die beinahe unfehlbare Schülerin von früher. Sie hatte recherchiert, sie hatte versucht, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Gegen seinen Willen empfand er Respekt für sie. Dafür dass sie trotzdem noch immer hier war und nicht kapituliert hatte. Und je länger er über diesen Sachverhalt nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nur eine Person gab, die es besser machen konnte.

Severus spürte den bitteren Geschmack von Enttäuschung, der nicht von ihm kam. Er fixierte Hermines Blick und konnte dort genau dieselbe Erkenntnis lesen, die er selbst eben gehabt hatte. Dennoch war sie nicht enttäuscht von ihm, dass er ihr seine Hilfe verweigerte, sondern von sich selbst. Dass sie nicht stark genug war, um aufzustehen und sein Büro zu verlassen – so vermutete er. Dieser Blick in ihr Innerstes erlaubte es ihm, sie auf eine neue Art zu verstehen. Und trotzdem blieben viele Vermutungen nur das: vage Vermutungen.

Dennoch, er hatte verstanden. Und er war anständig genug zu wissen, dass er nun eine gewisse Verantwortung für diese Lage trug. Es lag in seiner Macht, ihr zu helfen. Vermutlich nur in seiner. Trotzdem war es ein schmaler Grad, auf dem er sich bewegte.

Severus neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und versuchte sie aus einem Blickwinkel zu sehen, der ihm bisher fremd gewesen war. Ihr Gesicht war blass, aber unbekannt offen. Die müden Gesichtszüge erzählten von Schmerz und Angst, von Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht. An sich Dinge, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkamen. Allerdings auch Dinge, die er gelernt hatte hinzunehmen. Er könnte von ihr verlangen, es gleichermaßen zu lernen und wäre damit auf der sicheren Seite. Er müsste sich nicht Gefühlen unterjochen, die nicht seine eigenen waren, und konnte mit gutem Gewissen behaupten, dass er sie zu nichts ermuntert hatte.

Andererseits… sein Leben wollte er niemandem zumuten.

Deswegen löste er sich vom Kamin und stellte sich neben sie. Seine Hand fasste nach ihrer Schulter und drückte sie leicht. Ein seit langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder ehrliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er Hoffnung spürte. Die Büchse der Pandora hatte sich bis zum Boden geleert.

Hermine seufzte leise und lehnte ihre Wange gegen seine Hand. Severus war überrascht, wie gut sich dieser schlichte Kontakt ihrer Haut auf seiner anfühlte. Zögerlich streckten sich seine Finger ein bisschen weiter ihre Schulter hinab und ihre Haare kitzelten sein Handgelenk. Ohne dass er es bemerkte, schloss er selbst die Augen, berauscht von dem Gefühl von… ja, was war es eigentlich?

Es zitterte durch seinen Körper, machte ihn kribbelig und ruhig gleichzeitig. Es ließ ihn sich wünschen, seine Hand für immer dort zu lassen und den Kontakt nicht zu beenden. Es pulsierte und gleichzeitig strömte es. Es machte seine Haut wärmer und seine Sinne schärfer, fokussierte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf die Attribute dieses Augenblicks…

Irgendwann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass ‚Zufriedenheit' es wohl am besten beschrieb.

„Was tust du?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Es besser machen."

* * *

---

* * *

Einige Zeit später saßen sie sich mit einer Tasse Tee in den Händen gegenüber. Hermine hatte ihre Finger fest um das Gefäß geschlungen und Severus glaubte zu sehen, wie sie die Wärme in sich aufsaugte. 

„Keine Okklumentik mehr", sagte er entschlossen und das war nur das Fazit des Gesprächs und dem, was davor geschehen war.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil du es nicht richtig kannst." Seine Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben, als wäre dies offensichtlich.

Hermine sah ihn mit spöttischem Blick an. Ihr ging es sichtlich besser, seitdem sie sich nicht mehr auf das Verschließen ihres Verstandes konzentrieren musste. Und, nun ja, möglicherweise hatte der Moment vorhin ebenfalls seinen Teil dazu beigetragen.

„Du könntest es mir beibringen", schlug sie schließlich vor.

„Das könnte ich", stimmte Severus zu. „Und dennoch würde es nur ein Symptom unterdrücken und nicht die Ursache beseitigen." Er nippte an der Teemischung, die er ihnen aufgebrüht hatte. Kräuter mit einem Hauch Orange.

„Und wie gedenkst du die Ursache zu beseitigen?"

Er zuckte beiläufig mit der Schulter. „Das kommt auf die Situation an."

Hermines Gesicht nahm einen ungläubigen Ausdruck an.

„Keine Okklumentik", wiederholte er eindringlich und hoffte, dass er einer Antwort auf den fragenden Blick ihrerseits so entgehen konnte.

„Keine Okklumentik", erklärte sie sich letztendlich einverstanden, starrte dabei aber hartnäckig in ihre Tasse.

Severus wusste genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie würde Okklumentik für den Notfall im Hinterkopf behalten – ebenso wie er selbst. Doch er stand zu seiner Entscheidung, dass es besser war, wenn sie nicht versuchten, die Verbindung zu blockieren. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass dies auch ein Punkt gewesen war, der zu ihrem Beinahe-Zusammenbruch geführt hatte. Sie spielten mit schwarzer Magie und dieses Spiel war eines mit dem Feuer. Einige Brandblasen hatten sie sich schon geholt, jetzt galt es zu beweisen, dass sie die Regeln verstanden hatten.

„Meinst du, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, die Verbindung endgültig zu trennen?"

Er lehnte sich zurück und spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich etwas entspannten. Gespräche dieser Art waren es, die ihn wirklich Kraft kosteten. Zumal er jetzt aufpassen musste, dass er sie nicht verletzte. Es würde immerhin alles auf ihn zurückfallen und er war nicht der Typ für Selbstgeißelung. Nicht in dieser Form. „Ich denke nicht. Die Verbindung hat einen Sinn, sie entstand nicht ohne Grund auf diese Art."

„Das heißt, die Magie spielt mit uns?"

„Und wir mit ihr", nickte er.

Hermine schnaubte ungläubig.

„Es ist der Preis, Hermine. Ich war dem Tod geweiht und du hast mich zurück auf die Seite des Lebens gezogen. Das bekommst du nicht ohne Bezahlung."

Sie rümpfte die Nase, sagte aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen beobachtete sie neuerlich etwas in ihrer Tasse. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Sache reingezogen habe."

„Lass die ständigen Entschuldigungen sein. Das Thema hatten wir schon." Er hätte ihr gerne gesagt, dass es schon in Ordnung war, aber das war es nicht. Und er würde wegen ihr nicht das Lügen anfangen. Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht und jemand anderes musste dafür geradestehen. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Es hatte die Macht, einen Nächtelang wach zu halten.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich dachte, es wäre nicht verkehrt, es noch einmal zu erwähnen." Eine zarte Röte bedeckte ihre Wangen.

„Nur wenn du mich reizen willst." Er hob mahnend eine Augenbraue.

„Daran würde ich nie denken", nuschelte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Tees. „Aber wenn du sagst, diese Verbindung hat einen Sinn", begann sie schließlich von Neuem, „Möglicherweise wird sie wieder getrennt, wenn sie ihren Sinn erfüllt hat."

Braune Augen musterten ihn auf diese bestimmte Art neugierig und gefesselt, wie er es früher im Unterricht immer gehasst hatte. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen so an, als wolle sie das Wissen, das von ihm ausging, in sich aufsaugen und verschließen. Hermine betrieb ihre ganz eigene Legilimentik und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihm gefiel.

Nun allerdings nutzte er die neuen Aspekte ihres Beisammenseins und riskierte einen Blick auf das, was in ihr vorging. Sie war aufgeregt und definitiv gefesselt. Allerdings stand hinter diesen beiden Empfindungen ein innerer Drang, den er nur einem Bestreben zuordnen konnte: Antworten erhalten. Wissen aufbauen.

Severus schmunzelte. „Ja, möglicherweise ist das so."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was amüsiert dich so?"

„Du." Er stellte die Tasse beiseite, während ihr Mund sich empört ein Stück öffnete. Doch sie war beherrscht genug geworden, um abzuwarten, was er noch zu sagen hatte. Also faltete er die Hände über dem Bauch und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. „Dein unbezwingbarer Drang, alles wissen zu müssen. Und die Begeisterung, die du verspürst, wenn du nur ein Detail erfährst. Ich möchte ehrlich gesagt nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn du etwas wirklich Großes herausfindest." Er verzog das Gesicht.

Hermine hingegen ließ die angehaltene Luft in einem Stoß entweichen. „Keine Okklumentik…", seufzte sie. „Worauf habe ich mich da bloß eingelassen?"

Severus antwortete nicht darauf, sondern stand auf und ging zu dem Schrank mit den Trankvorräten, die er in seinem Büro lagerte. Zumindest die, die bei Zimmertemperatur und leicht darunter haltbar waren. Alle anderen waren in einer Nische in der Kerkerwand aufgereiht.

Eine Welle heißen Adrenalins zischte durch seine Adern, während er die Gefäße durchsah. Und das war keine Reaktion seines Körpers gewesen. Zielsicher zog er schließlich eine kleine, dunkelblaue Phiole hervor und kehrte zu Hermine zurück.

„Trink das, bevor du schlafen gehst", wies er sie an und sein Herzschlag – ihr Herzschlag – beruhigte sich.

„Was ist das?" Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie ihre Teetasse beiseite stellte und ihm die Phiole aus der Hand nahm. Flüchtig berührten sich dabei ihre Finger und Severus spürte eine neuerliche Reaktion darauf, die er sich vor langen Jahren abgewöhnt hatte. Es war irritierend und ärgerlich zugleich, sich nun wieder damit auseinandersetzen zu müssen.

„Finde es heraus!", forderte er Hermine als kleine Rache auf. Sie würde noch lernen, weniger intensiv zu reagieren, wenn diese Verbindung länger anhielt.

Nun allerdings entkorkte sie erstmal das Fläschchen und roch daran. Sie rümpfte die Nase, kaum dass die ersten Schwaden ihre Sinneszellen erreicht hatten. Und nur wenig später war auch die Flasche wieder fest verkorkt. „Das riecht ja bestialisch."

Severus lächelte sehr fein. „Versuch es erneut, länger dieses Mal." Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sein Lehrmeister ihn an diesen Trank heran geführt hatte. Er hatte sich mehrmaligen Aufforderungen stur widersetzt und dabei war er normalerweise nicht so empfindlich, wenn es um schlechte Gerüche ging.

Auch Hermine musterte ihn skeptisch, schien dann aber zu verstehen, dass _dieses_ Spiel nur seinen Regeln folgte. Widerwillig öffnete sie die Phiole ein weiteres Mal und roch daran. Ihre Nase kräuselte sich in einem Maße, wie er es noch nie bei ihr beobachtet hatte. Mehrere Atemzüge lang blieb das so, während sie sich sichtlich zurückhalten musste, die Mischung nicht ganz weit weg zu stellen. Dann trat die Veränderung ein.

Bei ihm war es damals Apfel gewesen. Zart und leicht säuerlich, aber nicht zu stark, um unangenehm zu werden. Er brannte darauf zu erfahren, was Hermine roch. „Und?", hakte er deswegen nach.

„Blumenduft."

„Blumen sind ein weites Feld." Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Als Antwort roch Hermine noch einmal daran. „Ich kenne den Geruch, aber…" Sie schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Atemzug. Ihre Miene hellte sich auf. „Magnolien." Dabei flog ihr Blick zu ihm und ein Strahlen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Severus lächelte. „Magnolien", wiederholte er dann, als hätte er es die ganze Zeit gewusst.

„Aber das bringt mich nicht einen Schritt weiter, was den Zweck des Trankes betrifft."

„Und ob es das tut. Woher kennst du Magnoliengeruch?"

Rote Flecken tauchten auf Hermines Wangen auf und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Meine Oma hat sie mir gezeigt, als wir im botanischen Garten waren. Da war ich zehn."

„Und es war ein schöner Tag?"

„Ja, ein sehr schöner. Sie war so glücklich, mir die Blumen erklären zu können. Kurz darauf ist sie gestorben." Mit einem zarten Lächeln drehte sie die Flasche in den Händen.

Severus hingegen musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht in den fremden Gefühlen zu verlieren. Zu seiner Überraschung dachte Hermine nicht in Trauer an ihre Großmutter, sondern voll Wärme und Geborgenheit – etwas, das er seit langem nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Angestrengt bekämpfte er den Wunsch, sich niemals mehr davon zu lösen: „Nun, wenn du jetzt noch darauf achtest, was diese Erinnerung in dir auslöst, bist du dem Zweck des Trankes schon sehr viel näher."

„Er löst… Wohlbefinden aus." Sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört, ihre Antworten als Fragen zu formulieren.

Severus neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Wenn du ihn vor dem Schlafengehen nimmst, wirst du eine sehr angenehme Nacht haben." Diese genau Erklärung bereute er beinahe, als eine große Welle aus Sympathie durch seinen Körper schwappte. Er verzog seinen Mund auf sehr schmerzliche Art. „Nichts zu danken", knurrte er, noch ehe Hermine etwas sagen konnte.

Sie lief rot an. „Ich sollte dann wohl mal gehen." Ihr Blick schweifte kurz zur magischen Uhr, die an seiner Wand hing und deren Zeiger sich zunehmend der Elf näherte.

„Das solltest du wohl." Er stand mit ihr auf und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

Hermine glitt vorsichtig an ihm vorbei, blieb aber in der Tür noch einmal stehen. Ihre Hände hielten die Phiole fest umschlungen, während sie ihn unverhohlen ansah. Der Blick brannte sich prickelnd und irgendwie bedeutsam in Severus' Verstand. Er wurde regelrecht unruhig darunter und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein. „Ich werde morgen früh wiederkommen, damit wir weiter arbeiten können", sagte sie schließlich und beendete den seltsamen Moment.

Severus nickte lediglich. „Bis morgen." Was nicht so bissig klang, wie es eigentlich sollte.

Hermine lächelte und verschwand im Dunkeln des Kerkerganges.

* * *

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Wieder ist eine Woche vorbei und ich hab ein neues Kapitel fertig. Dieses Mal gibt es eine bunte Mischung an Emotionen, die Severus das Leben schwer machen. ;)  
An dieser Stelle auch wieder ein großes Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews! 

**sepsis:** Das hört man gerne! Hoffe, dieses gefällt dir auch wieder!  
**Tatze81:** Danke für deine beiden Reviews. :D Die beiden haben etwa eine Woche unter ständiger Anwendung von Okklumentik verbracht. Und dann hatte Hermine nicht mehr genug Kraft, um sich auf ihren Verstand und die Tränke gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren. Interessant ist allerdings, wo sie ihre Prioritäten setzt. ;)  
Und Severus wird noch einiges zum Baden bekommen. °eg° Jetzt, wo ich ihn einmal in dieser wunderbaren Verfassung habe, werde ich ihn nicht so bald wieder loslassen…  
**Eve:** Hm, ja, intensive Blicke sind eine feine Angelegenheit. Nur leider kann man sie kaum so beschreiben, wie man sie empfindet. Aber das ist ein generelles Problem bei dieser Story… °sigh° Es lohnt sich aber für die Probleme, mit denen Severus sich im Gegenzug konfrontiert sieht. :D °hugs°  
**Kira:** Och, ein bisschen dauert es schon noch. Ich denke, es werden so um und bei 12 Kapitel, wenn mir nicht noch irgendetwas unglaublich Tolles einfällt. ;)  
**Zephyr:** °gg° Das Tränkebrauen wird gleich heute ein Problem. Hoffe, dass ich damit deine Vorstellungen getroffen hab.  
**Padme:** Hm, ich glaube, sieben Siegel reichen bei ihm gar nicht. Aber er arbeitet daran, sie zu öffnen. Und ich tue mein bestes, um ihm möglichst viele Steine in den Weg zu legen. °eg°  
**Eule:** Jaah, die Idee mit dem Trank entsprang auch einer meiner weniger angenehmen Nächte… Manchmal beneide ich die magische Welt wirklich. Was die Okklumentik betrifft, habe ich es mir erlaubt, JKRs Version ein wenig auszubauen. Sie hat dem Ganzen ohnehin viel zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ich finde das Thema unheimlich faszinierend. :D Hermines Gefühlswelt ist übrigens nicht viel überwältigender, als die jeder anderen Frau in ihrem Alter. Aber um es mal mit ihren Worten zu sagen, Severus hat die ‚Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels', da wird das dann schon mal haarig. ;)

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**- Kapitel 4 -**

* * *

Seine Hand zitterte. So sehr, dass er kaum ein Wort zustande brachte – zumindest wenn er in drei Wochen noch in der Lage sein wollte, es zu entziffern. Selbst die Kerze, die seinen Arbeitsplatz erhellte, war ruhiger als seine Hand und dabei zog es empfindlich in seinem Büro. 

Mit verbissener Miene klammerte er die Finger um seine Feder und führte die Spitze auf das Pergament zu. Seine Stirn bekam immer tiefere Runzeln und gerade als er glaubte, er hätte es endlich überwunden, breitete sich ein großer Tintenfleck auf seinen Aufzeichnungen aus und das Zittern begann von Neuem. Gereizt warf er das Schreibgerät beiseite.

So ging das nun schon seit beinahe drei Stunden. Was zum Teufel stellte Hermine an, dass er nicht einmal seine Hand still halten konnte? Was war es, das mitten in der Nacht derartige Wellen von Adrenalin durch ihren und damit auch durch seinen Körper sandte? Wollte er es überhaupt wissen?

Mit dem nächsten Schweißausbruch war es ihm dann allerdings egal, bei was genau er sie finden würde. Er schob den Stuhl ungestüm zurück, ignorierte das Knarzen auf dem Dielenboden und ging mit gerade noch als gefasst zu bezeichnenden Schritten zur Tür.

Albus hatte sie in ein Zimmer nahe dem Gryffindorturm einquartiert. Es war nicht an die Fette Dame gebunden und so musste er sich nicht mit lästigen Passwörtern herumschlagen. Peeves verschwand aus dem Gang, den er gerade zu verlassen gedacht hatte, als er Severus erblickte, die Portraits verstummten in ihren mitternächtlichen Unterhaltungen und Mrs. Norris maunzte kläglich, als er ihr einen stechenden Blick zuwarf.

Fünf Minuten später stand er vor der unscheinbaren Tür, die niemandem auffallen würde, der nicht wusste, dass sie dort war. Sein Klopfen war energisch und so laut, dass vermutlich selbst Professor Binns hochkant im Bett geschwebt hätte.

Dennoch schaffte Hermine es, ihn zu überraschen. Nämlich mit der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie die Tür öffnete. Zu seiner Erleichterung war sie in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel gehüllt und offenbar alleine.

„Severus, was willst du hier um diese Zeit?"

Er schnaubte, antwortete jedoch nicht. Sie sah müde aus, was nicht verwunderlich war. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie in dieser Nacht noch nicht lange geschlafen hatte. Nun allerdings horchte er auf das, was ungesprochen von ihr kam – und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Er nickte kurz. „Mitkommen!"

Hermine bekam große Augen. „Warum?"

„Nicht fragen, mitkommen!", wiederholte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Sie versuchte es dennoch, allerdings mit Blicken. Einige Sekunden lang verhärtete sich ihr Gesicht und sie schien wild entschlossen, ihm nicht zu folgen. Dann kapitulierte sie und Severus verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass sie das gleiche Ergebnis in sehr viel kürzerer Zeit hätte haben können.

„Darf ich mich wenigstens anziehen?"

„Nicht nötig."

Dagegen versuchte sie gar nicht erst anzureden. Seufzend löschte sie das Licht in ihrem Zimmer, zog sich festere Schuhe an, was in Kombination mit dem flauschigen Pyjama und ihrem Morgenmantel sehr merkwürdig aussah, und trat zu ihm auf den Gang. „Und jetzt?"

„Du solltest besser aufpassen, Hermine. Du sollst einfach mitkommen."

Sie gab ein leises Murren von sich, aus dem er „mitten in der Nacht" und „zum Aufpassen nicht fähig" heraus zu hören glaubte. In der Dunkelheit der Schule ging sein angedeutetes Grinsen unter.

Kurze Zeit später kamen sie wieder in seinem Büro an und noch ehe Hermine den Raum betrat, verwandelte Severus seine Couch in ein Bett. Er rümpfte die Nase über die Notwendigkeit, sich des albernen Zauberstabgefuchtels bedienen zu müssen, hatte aber seine alte Fassung bereits wiedererlangt, als er Hermines Überraschung spürte.

„Hinlegen und schlafen!", gab er dann einen weiteren Befehl, schloss die Tür hinter ihr und ließ sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch sinken.

Hermine stand sprachlos und recht verloren mitten im Zimmer. „Ähm… Was genau soll das Ganze?", fragte sie nach ein paar Augenblicken und sah ihn verwirrt an.

Severus stöhnte, da er selbst jetzt noch nicht in Ruhe arbeiten konnte. Doch er sah eine minimale Chance, wenn er ihr nur geduldig die Fragen beantwortete. Deswegen sagte er sehr theatralisch: „Ich habe geplant, heute Nacht zu arbeiten. Was ich nicht konnte, weil meine Hände wegen was auch immer von dir zu mir gelangt unablässig zitterten. Da es aber aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen besser wurde, als ich in deiner Nähe war, wirst du heute Nacht hier schlafen."

Sie blinzelte einige Male. „Angst", murmelte sie dann.

„Bitte?"

„Das ist es, was deine Hände zittern lässt. Angst."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Von mir aus. Da sich das Problem ja nun erledigt hat, können wir beide dem nachgehen, was wir für diese Nacht geplant haben. Und nebenbei werde ich an meinen Methoden arbeiten."

Ihr anfänglich bitterer Ausdruck verwandelte sich erneut in einen fragenden. „Methoden?"

„Wenn deine Angst in meiner Gegenwart weniger wird, mache ich etwas falsch. Das ist indiskutabel."

Nun lächelte sie und er konnte nicht von der Hand weisen, dass es sich gut anfühlte, dies zu sehen. Es war ein Lichtblick in dem Chaos, das er gezwungenermaßen mit ihr teilte. „Ich denke, deine Methoden sind so effizient wie immer. Ich bin bloß anders als die anderen."

Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Das bist du."

Schließlich wandte sie sich dem Bett zu und er beobachtete, wie sie ihren Morgenmantel und die Schuhe auszog und unter die Decke krabbelte. Ein tiefer Atemzug folgte, den Severus dazu nutzte, sich aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen und den Unterlagen vor ihm zuzuwenden.

* * *

---

* * *

Am frühen Morgen saß Severus noch immer an seinem Schreibtisch, hatte allerdings zwischenzeitlich gedankenverloren beobachtet, wie die Sonne aufging. Die kleinen Fenster, die nur knapp über der Erdoberfläche lagen, gingen nach Osten raus und so wurde sein Büro jeden Morgen von warmem Licht geflutet, das sich träge über den Boden und die Möbel zog, Staubkörner tanzen ließ und dem ansonsten eher dunklen Raum einen beinahe freundlichen Aspekt verlieh. 

Als das Licht bei seinem Schreibtisch angelangt war, wandte er sich wieder den Unterlagen zu und wandelte die flüchtigen Notizen früherer Experimente in brauchbare Berichte um. Albus hatte ihm nahegelegt, die Ruhe nach dem Fiasko des Lords zu nutzen, und genau das würde er tun.

„Arbeitest du immer noch oder schon wieder?", erklang noch einmal eine Stunde später eine schläfrige Stimme von dem improvisierten Bett und Severus hob den Blick.

„Noch immer", antwortete er und klang dabei so normal, als hätte er acht Stunden durchgeschlafen. Er nutzte öfters mal eine Nacht zum Arbeiten anstatt zum Schlafen. Die Ruhe und Ungestörtheit war zu kostbar, um sie zu verschwenden. Dementsprechend war er daran gewöhnt, hin und wieder zwei Tage lang gar keinen Schlaf zu bekommen. Es war eine Gewohnheit, die sich definitiv lohnte. Die durchwachten Nächte ließen einen die Welt aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sehen.

Hermine hingegen schnaubte auf seine Antwort hin ungläubig und verbarg ein Gähnen hinter der Hand. „Unfasslich", murmelte sie und schloss noch einmal die Augen.

Severus spürte sich lächeln und tunkte die Feder in das Tintenfass, um eine weitere Notiz zu machen. Nun allerdings, wo er wusste, dass Hermine nicht mehr schlief, fiel es ihm schwer, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Er kam sich regelrecht beobachtet vor.

Deswegen legte er irgendwann die Feder beiseite und lehnte sich zurück. „Was hat dir letzte Nacht solche Angst gemacht?"

Hermine erstarrte, drehte sich dann auf die Seite und schob die Hände unter das Kissen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie sich äußerst wohl fühlte in diesem Bett. „Der Krieg", antwortete sie nach langem Schweigen.

Severus versuchte die Einzelheiten zusammen zu bekommen, die in den letzten Jahren geschehen waren. Worin war sie verwickelt gewesen? Was hatte sie erlebt? Diese Fragen hatte er sich noch nie gestellt. Hätte es vermutlich unter normalen Umständen auch nie getan, denn das Schema konnte man auf jeden übertragen, den er kannte. Das wäre zu viel des Guten.

Hermine, die seinen blanken Gesichtsausdruck anscheinend inzwischen richtig interpretieren gelernt hatte, setzte sich nun auf, raffte aber die Decke bis dicht unter ihr Kinn. Es war morgens meistens kalt hier unten. „Ich sah, wie Remus Lupin starb. Ich… war bei ihm und konnte ihm nicht helfen. Er verblutete vor meinen Augen."

Severus spürte eine übermächtige Welle von Hilflosigkeit um seinen Verstand spülen. Er drohte, darin verloren zu gehen, und schaffte es nur mit sehr viel Willenskraft, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Deswegen überraschte es ihn auch nicht, dass Hermine sich verstohlen über die feuchten Augen wischte.

„Es gibt Nächte, in denen bin ich wieder dort draußen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit von der Arbeit abgehalten habe."

Severus schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Lupin starb", sagte er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Hermine legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn auf eine Art an, die deutlich machte, dass sie ihm zu gerne glauben wollte.

„Ich beherrsche Heilzauber, Severus. Ich war nur zu panisch, um sie richtig anzuwenden. Ich hätte ihm helfen können, wenn…" Sie schluckte angestrengt.

„Es lag nicht an deiner Konzentration. Es lag daran, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war."

Diese Tatsache, die so vollkommen außerhalb ihres Einflussbereiches lag, brachte sie ein Stück weit in die Realität zurück. Er konnte auch dies spüren; es war wie ein kräftiger Sog und Severus wartete quasi darauf, dass es laut ploppte.

„Was meinst du?"

Er lehnte sich wieder nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Armen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. „Werwölfe reagieren anders auf Magie, auch wenn sie ihre menschliche Gestalt haben. Für gewöhnlich haben sie so starke Selbstheilungskräfte, dass sie keine Zauber brauchen. Da er dennoch starb, waren seine Verletzungen zu schwerwiegend."

Nachdem er geendet hatte, lief eine Träne über Hermines Wange. Nur eine. Und dieses Bild zusammen mit der Gewissheit, dass sich dabei keinerlei Emotionen in ihr regten, traf ihn so unvermittelt, dass er den Blick abwandte und seine Papiere sortierte.

„Was hältst du von Frühstück?", fragte er, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte.

Sie schniefte leise und nickte. „Wenn ich vorher duschen darf."

„Sicher. Das Bad geht vom Wohnzimmer ab, die rechte Tür." Sein Kopf ruckte in Richtung der Schatten hinter ihm, in denen die Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen lag.

Hermine schälte sich aus der Decke und schlüpfte wieder in ihren Morgenmantel. „Funktioniert der Accio hier?"

„Unter normalen Umständen nicht, aber ich werde die Banne modifizieren. Wenn du fertig geduscht hast, wird es funktionieren."

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln verschwand sie im Wohnzimmer und Severus wartete, bis er die Badezimmertür hörte. Dann schloss er die Augen, sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen und fuhr sich mit den flachen Händen über das Gesicht. Diese ganze Angelegenheit begann mehr an ihm zu nagen, als er bereit war zuzugeben.

* * *

---

* * *

Drei Tage später erwachte Severus mit einer so präsent empfundenen Erregung, wie er sie seit seinem siebzehnten Lebensjahr nicht mehr verspürt hatte – inklusive des Zelts in seiner Bettdecke. 

Frustriert stöhnend ließ er sich noch einmal in die Kissen zurücksinken und versuchte herauszufinden, ob diese äußerst bedenkliche Situation seinen eigenen oder doch eher Hermines Gelüsten entsprang. Als seine Brustwarzen zu kribbeln begannen, wusste er, dass es nicht auf seinem Mist gewachsen war.

Einige Verwünschungen murmelnd, schlug er die Decke zur Seite und richtete sich darauf ein, einen langen Tag hinter sich zu bringen.

* * *

---

* * *

Eine Stunde später fand er sich im Labor ein, trug zu seinem Leidwesen einen weiten und sehr unpraktischen Umhang und reagierte nicht auf Hermines betretenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er zog es ebenso vor, sie nicht zu begrüßen, sondern sah sie lediglich auffordernd an. Sie wusste – genauso wie er – was zu tun war. Und heute stand auf dieser Liste ganz weit oben ‚Abstand halten'. 

Was sich als schwieriger erwies, als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Wo Molchsaugen und Tentakeln von Tintenfischen bei ihm immer jegliche Lust im Keim erstickt hatten, schienen sie bei Hermine eher eine anregende Wirkung zu haben. Oder sie schaffte es nicht so erfolgreich wie er, Hitze, Dunst und vor allem das wegen der Molchsaugen gedämpfte Licht zu ignorieren. Schweiß rann ihm die Schläfen hinab und es verlockte ihn sehr, diesen furchtbaren Umhang abzulegen. Doch um nichts in der Welt würde er ihr eingestehen, dass er nicht so kalt war, wie er hoffentlich wirkte.

Denn alle innere Kälte hatte keinen Sinn, wenn sie ihn mit einem Feuer versorgte, dessen Flamme unermüdlich zu flackern schien. Seine Konzentration sank gen Null – zumindest was den Trank betraf. Das war ihm seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert.

Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

Hermine hingegen sah ihn nicht ein einziges Mal an. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich ihr aus welchen Gründen auch immer zuwenden musste, wandte sie sich in eine andere Richtung und bewies bisweilen großes Interesse an den Brandflecken auf dem Boden.

Erst gegen Mittag geschah es, dass sie falsch reagierte und sich plötzlich sehr dicht vor ihm wiederfand. Ein heißes Prickeln raste Severus' Wirbelsäule hinab und löste ein synchrones Seufzen aus.

„Hermine", sagte er allerdings mit festem Ton, nachdem er entsetzt die Augen aufgerissen hatte.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld!", quietschte sie, als ob sie den ganzen Vormittag darauf gewartet hätte, dass er sie ansprach.

„Nun, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich für gewöhnlich nicht seufze, egal wer vor mir steht, würde ich schon sagen, dass es deine Schuld ist." Er stützte eine Hand auf dem Tisch neben sich ab und bei Merlin, die Kälte des Holzes war schlichtweg atemberaubend!

„Es liegt an meinem Zyklus!", wand sie sich aus seinen Anschuldigungen, mit so großen Augen und so peinlich berührter Unschuldsmiene, dass er ihr beinahe glaubte. Hastig drehte sie sich weg und begann, die Molchsaugen zu zerstampfen. Dabei konzentrierte sie fest ihre Blicke auf den gräulichen Schleim, der dabei entstand, und schien es für das Faszinierendste zu halten, das diese Welt jemals gesehen hatte.

Severus fuhr sich frustriert mit einer Hand durch die Haare…

… was erneut einen schwindelerregenden Taumel in ihm auslöste.

„Hermine!", fuhr er sie ungehalten an.

„Es tut mir leid!" Abrupt stieß sie den Behälter mit den Augen von sich und schirmte ihr Gesicht ab. „Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür! Es ist sonst nie so… so…" Sie gestikulierte mit den Händen durch die Luft, Severus hob eine Augenbraue und verzog das Gesicht, als auch dies offenbar erregend auf sie wirkte. „Hör auf, mich so anzugucken!" Aufgebracht fuchtelte sie mit dem Finger vor ihm in der Luft herum.

„Wie soll ich denn dann gucken?"

„Was weiß denn ich? Nicht so!"

„Fein." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stellte sich so vor den Tisch, dass sein Unterleib dahinter verborgen war. Dabei setzte er einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf, fixierte ihre braunen Augen allerdings fest.

Ein zartes Summen setzte an, das sich von seiner Körpermitte nach hinten wand, die Wirbelsäule erfasste und sich Wirbel für Wirbel nach oben arbeitete. Bei den Brustwirbeln angelangt, glitt dieses fremdartige Gefühl an seinen Rippen nach vorne zurück und brachte seinen Herzschlag aus dem Rhythmus. Von dort aus schien es in die Blutbahn zu gelangen und Severus meinte zu spüren, wie es erst seine Lungen erreichte, die Atmung erschwerte, von dort aus zurück zum Herzen glitt und mit unbändiger Macht in seinem restlichen Körper verteilt wurde.

„Bei Merlin…", brachte er atemlos hervor und blinzelte mehrmals.

„Oh ja…", erwiderte Hermine.

Das wiederum brachte ihn in die Realität zurück. Erneut raufte er sich die Haare, gab ein Knurren von sich, als er Hermines Reaktion darauf bemerkte und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dieses Spiel war absolut nicht fair! Er hatte keine Chance, dem irgendetwas entgegenzusetzen. Und die Hormone einer 23-jährigen Frau waren dazu in der Lage, ihm den letzten Nerv zu rauben.

„Du…", sagte er drohend und deutete mit einem zitternden Finger auf Hermine.

„Ja…"

„Ich…", erwiderte er und ballte die Hand zu einer Faust.

„Jaah?"

„Wir…" Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handflächen.

„Hmm?" Wie in Zeitlupe neigte Hermine den Kopf und das Licht der magisch modifizierten Lampen fing sich in ihren hellbraunen Augen. Sie funkelten wie Bernstein und weckten Severus' ureigene Neugierde. Was würde er wohl hier eingeschlossen finden? Er spürte, wie er den Faden verlor…

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Tut mir leid, dass ich euch ausgerechnet bei so einem Cliffhanger hängen lassen musste. Ich war letzte Woche zur Überbetrieblichen Ausbildung und dachte eigentlich, ich würde vorher noch ein Update schaffen. Leider war dem nicht so. :(  
Und nun zu euren Reviews: 

**la dame:** Schön, dass es dir gefällt. :) Hoffe, das bleibt auch weiterhin so. ;)  
**sepsis:** Unwesentlich. °gg° Aber ich glaube, einem Severus Snape würde die Gefühlswelt jeder x-beliebigen Frau zu schaffen machen. Hermine hat ihn bloß zufällig geliebt. :D  
**Poetica:** Hm, leider ging's später weiter als beabsichtigt. °sigh° Aber du wirst es noch öfters erleben, dass Severus sich nicht ganz so eloquent zeigt, wie er eigentlich ist. Hermine wird ihr bestes dafür tun. ;)  
**Tatze:** Das gemeinen Ende war beabsichtigt – die lange Wartezeit nicht. °meep° Ich gelobe Besserung! Und ob ich Severus befreie? Viel interessanter ist die Frage, ob man ihn später überhaupt noch von irgendwas befreien muss… ;)  
**Kira:** U-huh, ich mag die Verbindung zwischen den beiden auch. :D Aber das hier ist ja nur der Anfang… Ich dachte ja, das erotische Verlangen Hermines sei ein todsicherer Weg, die beiden ins Bett zu bekommen! Wie sicher dieser Weg wirklich ist, kannst du unten lesen… °facepalm°  
**Eule:** °gg° Ich würde es wirklich zu gerne mal erleben, wie ein Mann auf die Gefühlswelt einer Frau reagiert. Die sind da ja irgendwie viel simpler gestrickt. Das Spekulieren darüber bringt auf jeden Fall einen Heidenspaß. °eg°  
**tasty:** Ich weiß, der Cliffhanger war fies… Hab schon ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen. °duck° Aber ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel entschädigt da ein wenig. :)

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

**- Kapitel 5 -**

* * *

„So geht das nicht!", gelang es ihm letztendlich doch, nach einem Rest seiner Rationalität zu greifen, und Severus nahm die Hand runter. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er ein irres Geräusch vertreiben, und wandte sich vom Tisch ab. Mit großen Schritten ging er zur Bürotür hinüber und knallte sie laut hinter sich ins Schloss. Die Runden, die er anschließend durch den dunklen Raum lief, wirkten aufgebracht und wenig zielgerichtet. Was vor allem daran lag, dass er versuchte, damit das schmerzhafte Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen zu ignorieren. Bereits nach zwei Minuten ging die Tür auf und Hermine schlüpfte hinein.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", giftete er und verlegte seine Runden ein paar Meter weiter nach hinten.

„Dadurch wird es nicht besser", erwiderte sie beängstigend ruhig.

Severus lachte freudlos auf und klang bereits wie jemand, der kurz davor stand, sich dem Wahnsinn zu ergeben. „Wie lange hält das an?" Seine Stimme war eine Nuance höher als sonst. Ein ihm bis dato unbekannter Geruch verteilte sich im Büro und hatte eine ureigene Wirkung auf seinen Körper, die ihm unheimlich war.

„Ein paar Tage", murmelte sie leise.

„Ein paar Tage?", echote er mit lauter Stimme und vergaß darüber sogar das Laufen. War er wirklich gerade dabei, die Kontrolle zu verlieren? So richtig und endgültig?

„Na ja, Eisprung halt…" Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass sie beinahe im wilden Trommeln seines Herzens unterging.

„Eisprung", brachte er mit einem weiteren Schnauben hervor.

„In der Tat, Eisprung. Ich bin eine Frau im gebärfähigen Alter – auch wenn ich nicht plane, dies in nächster Zeit zu tun. Dummerweise kann ich so lästige Dinge wie meinen Eisprung nicht abschalten. Du gewöhnst dich besser daran."

Severus nickte, einerseits überrascht über ihren Ausbruch, andererseits gereizt, weil sie ihn so anfuhr. In diesem Moment traf er eine Entscheidung, die er sich unter normalen Umständen nie zugetraut hätte. Aber er stand unter dem Einfluss weiblicher Hormone und begann ein Stück weit zu verstehen, was es mit dem merkwürdigen Verhalten des anderen Geschlechts auf sich hatte.

„Herkommen!", befahl er und deutete mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle des Bodens direkt vor ihm.

Hermines Augen wurden groß, als sie verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Und ob das mein Ernst ist! Ich werde nicht tagelang so durch die Gegend laufen!" Und dabei riss er nun doch seinen Umhang von sich. Angenehm kühle Luft umfing seinen nun nur noch mit einem dünnen Hemd bedeckten Oberkörper und löste bereits einen Teil seines Problems – wenn auch einen denkbar kleinen.

Hermines Blicke glitten verwirrt an seinem Körper hinab und streiften auch die Zone, die er den ganzen Tag zu verstecken versuchte. In der Dunkelheit des Büros schien sie zuerst nicht zu verstehen, was er meinte, doch nach einigen Sekunden hatte ihr Gehirn das Zusammenspiel von Licht und Schatten in seinem Schritt verstanden und ihre Augen wurden – wenn das überhaupt möglich war – noch größer. Hochrot im Gesicht schlug sie sich eine Hand vor die Augen. „Heiliger Hippogreif…"

Severus nickte unterstützend, was sie natürlich nicht sehen konnte, und genoss es dabei, dass er selbst schon seit Langem nicht mehr errötete.

„G-Gibt es keinen Trank für so was?", brachte sie hervor, nachdem ihre normale Hirnfunktion wieder eingesetzt hatte.

Severus entging es nicht, dass sie dabei ihre Beine gegeneinander schob. Überhaupt war sie ziemlich unruhig, seitdem sie das Büro betreten hatte. Die Genugtuung, dass sie beide im gleichen Boot saßen, übertrumpfte beinahe die Erregung – zumindest Hermines.

„Wenn du es auf noch mehr Brandnarben abgesehen hast…", antwortete er gedehnt. Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob er den Vormittag einfach nur hatte vorbeiziehen lassen. Mit einer Dauererektion herumzulaufen, war unangenehm genug, um sämtliche Möglichkeiten für eine Lösung durchzuspielen. Keine hatte seinen Anforderungen entsprochen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht." Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und strengte sich an, möglichst nicht _dorthin_ zu sehen.

Severus grinste diabolisch. „Ist es nicht das, was du von mir willst?" Er breitete seine Arme in einer darreichenden Bewegung aus, was Hermines Blicke sofort wieder in seinen Schritt senkte.

„K-Könntest du bitte deine Arme unten lassen?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „So schüchtern?"

„Nein, so unbeherrscht." Sie räusperte sich verlegen und strich sich die Haare hinter das Ohr. „Hör zu", durchbrach sie schließlich die peinliche Stille. „Ich habe es wirklich nicht darauf abgesehen, dich _so_ ins Bett zu bekommen. Dieser Trank, die Verbindung… Sie verstärkt meine Gefühle. Nicht nur das hier, auch meine Angst letztens. Es war nie so schlimm." Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und begann ihrerseits im Büro auf und ab zu laufen.

„Großartig", knurrte Severus und stellte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Nun, da das Gespräch sich wieder den sachlichen Aspekten ihres Problems zuwandte, war es ihm nicht geheuer, mit diesem… Er wollte einfach nicht, dass sie ständig darauf starrte. „Und wie hilft uns das weiter?"

„Keine Ahnung! Ich versuche bloß, nicht den Faden zu verlieren. Weiter geht mein Plan noch nicht."

Er stützte sich auf der Lehne seines Stuhls ab, versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass Hermine mit ihrem Plan bereits weiter war als er vor wenigen Minuten und beugte sich leicht vorne über. So war es angenehmer. „Kalte Dusche?", fragte er schließlich abrupt.

Hermine, die anscheinend über die gleichen Möglichkeiten nachdachte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Zwecklos, hab ich schon versucht."

„Ornanieren?"

„Severus!" Sie sah ihn empört an.

„Wenn es hilft, ist mir alles recht", erwiderte er trocken.

„Danke auch, mir nicht! Ich ornaniere nicht, wenn du eine Dauerleitung in meinen Verstand hast."

Er stöhnte verhalten, war sich aber nicht sicher, welchen Ursprung dieses Geräusch hatte – Hermines Erregung oder seine Fantasie. „Gut, dann eben anders." Nur um sich aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, löste er sich vom Stuhl, ging durch das Büro zu seinem Vorratsschrank und kehrte mit einer schwarzen Phiole zurück. Energisch drückte er sie Hermine in die Hand.

„Was ist das?"

„Der Trank der lebenden Toten. Wenn du damit noch Gefühle hast, weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Austrinken!"

Hermine sah ziemlich unsicher drein, was ihn nicht im Mindesten überraschte. Der Trank war berüchtigt, nur ein Fehler und er war ein sehr wirksames und vor allem tödliches Gift. Ihre Blicke sprangen zwischen seinen Augen hin und her, ihre Finger schlossen sich nur zögerlich um den Hals der Phiole.

Mit einem vielsagenden Blick erinnerte er sie daran, wen sie vor sich hatte. Natürlich hatte er diesen Trank richtig gebraut und nein, er hatte nicht geplant, sie zu vergiften. Noch nicht…

Nachdem sie ebenfalls zu diesem Schluss gekommen war, entkorkte sie die Phiole und Severus wandte sich um, um die Couch ein zweites Mal in ein Bett zu verwandeln.

„Was ist, wenn er ähnliche Wirkungen hat wie die anderen Tränke, die ich versucht habe?" Ihre Stimme war sehr leise und von dem anstrengenden Maß der Erregung war nicht mehr viel zu hören.

„Das wird er nicht. Der Trank der lebenden Toten ist ein so mächtiges Gebräu, dass alle andere Magie hinten ansteht. Auch die Schwarze. Du kannst ihn bedenkenlos nehmen."

Dennoch zögerte sie. Zögerte, weil es der letzte Ausweg war und selbst Severus den Trank nicht ohne einen Moment des Überlegens nehmen würde. Zögerte, weil es schlau war, das eine Übel gegen das andere abzuwiegen. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob er die Erregung als schlimm genug betrachten würde, um diesen Trank zu nehmen. Aber er wusste, dass dieser Tag ein böses Ende nehmen würde, wenn Hermine es ablehnte.

„Ich werde auf dich aufpassen", versprach er deswegen und nickte ihr mit ernster Miene zu. Daraufhin kehrte wieder Leben in ihre Mimik und nach einem letzten tiefen Atemzug trank sie die Phiole leer.

Severus konnte kaum so schnell zupacken, wie Hermine in sich zusammensackte. Schlaff und beängstigend leblos hing sie in seinen Armen und er trug sie hinüber zum Bett. Wie eine Puppe drapierte er seine ehemalige Schülerin auf der Matratze und passte auf, dass sie nicht seltsam lag und später Schmerzen haben würde.

Dann wich er zurück und setzte sich auf den Tisch, der hinter ihm stand. Sie wirkte friedlich und erlöst und auch er selbst spürte, wie die Erregung langsam abflaute. Sie hinterließ ein bitteres Gefühl der Leere.

* * *

---

* * *

Einige Minuten später kehrte Severus ins Labor zurück und wandte sich den Tränken zu, die sie bisher schändlich vernachlässigt hatten. Sie konnten sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass diese Mischungen in ihrer Basis nicht sonderlich instabil waren. Um dem Lord begegnen zu können, brauchten sie ein paar harte Waffen. Und diese waren dementsprechend hart im Nehmen, zumindest bis die Feinabstimmung auf ihre Zwecke erfolgte.

Also machte er sich daran, Zutaten vorzubereiten, das Feuer anzuheizen und sich entsprechende Notizen zu machen. Seine Hände führten routinierte Bewegungen aus, seine Sinne nahmen minimalste Veränderungen wahr und sein Verstand kombinierte alles zu logischen Schlussfolgerungen.

Dennoch fehlte etwas.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe er auf die Idee kam, dass es mit Hermine zu tun hatte. Seitdem sie ihm von dieser unsäglichen Verbindung berichtet hatte, wartete er auf eine Möglichkeit, der Konfrontation mit ihren Gefühlen zu entgehen. Er hatte nach einem Weg gesucht, die Verbindung zu trennen und zurückzukehren in seine Isolation, die ihm die letzten zwanzig Jahre wirklich gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Und nun, da er zumindest zeitweise einen entsprechenden Zustand erreicht hatte, fühlte er sich leer.

Er hielt einen Moment in seinen Bewegungen inne, als ihm dieser Zusammenhang bewusst wurde. Hermine trug ein wahres Kaleidoskop an Gefühlen mit sich herum. Sie schillerte in allen Farben, ob fröhlich oder trübsinnig. Grau und Schwarz waren ebenso vertreten wie Rot und Gelb. Ja, er fand sogar Schattierungen, die er noch niemals zuvor gesehen, beziehungsweise gefühlt hatte. Das war besser als jeder Trip, den er in seiner Jugend erlebt hatte.

Hier wurden seine Augen schmal und er begann ungestüm, die getrockneten Wellhornschnecken zu zerschneiden.

Das war nicht die Richtung, in die seine Gedanken nach einem solchen Vormittag gehen sollten. Hätte er sich nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig an den Trank der lebenden Toten erinnert, wäre er über Hermine hergefallen wie ein unreifer Jüngling. Und sie hätte es womöglich dankend akzeptiert. Untragbar, welche Konsequenzen das gehabt hätte, sowohl für ihr Seelenleben, als auch für seinen Seelenfrieden.

Platschend landeten die Schneckenteile im Trank und veränderten die Farbe von marineblau in magenta.

Dennoch, allmählich sickerte in ihm der Gedanke durch, dass ein Übermaß an Gefühlen möglicherweise besser war als gar keine Gefühle. Dass man auf angenehmere Weise rastlos wäre, wenn man wüsste, wovor man wegläuft. Dass er weniger gleichgültig hier stehen und Tränke brauen würde, wenn er endlich zugeben würde, dass er sich an Hermines Anwesenheit in seinem Verstand gewöhnt hatte und nun begann, sie schmerzlich zu vermissen.

An diesem Punkt warf er aufgebracht das Messer von sich und legte einen Stabilisierungszauber über die Kessel. Es war doch wirklich zum Verrücktwerden! Ruhelos drehte er mehrere Runden durch das Labor und kehrte dann in sein Büro zurück.

Hermine lag noch immer genauso dort, wie er sie vor etwa einer Stunde zurückgelassen hatte. Der Trank hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie in einen komaähnlichen Schlaf gefallen war, nur dass er sicher sein konnte, dass sie spätestens morgen früh erwachen würde. Auf eine befremdliche Art gefesselt von dem Bild der schlafenden Frau, trat er an das improvisierte Bett heran und betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

Hatte er Hermine jemals als eine Frau gesehen, die möglicherweise liebenswert war? Hatte er selbst _nach_ ihrem Geständnis jemals daran gedacht, dass sie ähnliche Gefühle in ihm wecken könnte? Hatte er jemals erwartet, dass ein paar Tage Einblick in ihre Gefühlswelt seine eigene, so stabil gedachte zum Einsturz bringen konnten?

Er hatte Jahre gebraucht, sich von Gefühlen jeglicher Art loszusagen und zu akzeptieren, dass das nichts war, mit dem er sich näher beschäftigen wollte. Normalerweise war er immer ein Mensch gewesen, der alles hinterfragte, nur um zu wissen. In der weichen Wissenschaft hatte er sich jede Frage verboten.

Und dann kam diese Frau, drang in sein Leben ein, ließ ihn sich zu einer beinahe freundschaftlichen Basis hinreißen und brachte ihn dann auch noch dazu, über den Sinn und Zweck von Gefühlen nachzudenken! Das war nichts, was er vor dem Fall des Lords hatte tun wollen.

Andererseits, wäre sie nicht gewesen, hätte er den Fall des Lords nicht einmal mehr erlebt. Hätte sie nicht diese Gefühle für ihn gehegt, stünde er jetzt nicht hier und könnte auch nicht über… na ja, auf jeden Fall hatte sie es ihm ermöglicht, die Welt und vor allem die Menschen in seinem Umfeld aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen. Möglicherweise war es nicht falsch, ihr ein kleines bisschen dankbar zu sein.

Und so streckte er mit einem ernsten Blick die Hand aus und strich eine lockige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht seiner Laborpartnerin. Bei dieser kleinen Geste regte sich etwas in ihm, das wie ein schwaches Echo der letzten Tage klang. Es vibrierte beinahe unmerklich durch seinen Körper und verschwand, sobald er seine Hand zurückzog. Doch es war dagewesen und Severus stellte zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen fest, dass es sich weder fremd, noch unwillkommen anfühlte.

* * *

---

* * *

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, hatte er sie bereits seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet. Er hatte den Tisch in einen Schlafsessel verwandelt und es sich neben ihr bequem gemacht, anstatt in sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Irgendwie hatte er es für unangebracht gehalten, sie hier alleine zu lassen, nachdem er sie in einen so angreifbaren Zustand versetzt hatte.

Sie blinzelte mehrmals und bewegte zögerlich ihre Arme und Beine. Die Art und Weise, wie sie dabei ihr Gesicht verzog, und die Schmerzen, die nicht die seinen waren, verrieten ihm, dass er sie nicht optimal hingelegt hatte. Ein leises Stöhnen gesellte sich zu seit beinahe vierundzwanzig Stunden das erste Mal wieder tieferen Atemzügen und nach wenigen Augenblicken ließ sie sich wieder vollkommen entspannt zurücksinken.

„Guten Morgen", beschloss Severus dann, dass es an der Zeit war, sie auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen. Seine Stimme klang tief und ein bisschen heiser, weil er sie schon länger nicht mehr benutzt hatte.

Ihre braunen Augen wanderten zu ihm und musterten ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck. Gäbe es nicht diese Verbindung, wüsste er nicht, dass sie trotz äußerer Gelassenheit merkbar nervös war. „Morgen", erwiderte sie schließlich und drehte sie auf die Seite. Ihre Hände schoben sich unter das Kopfkissen und sie sah ihn interessiert an. „Wie spät ist es?"

Severus' Blicke wanderten flüchtig zur großen Standuhr in der Ecke. „Beinahe zehn."

„Morgens oder abends?"

„Morgens."

Ihre Augen wurden groß und ihr Gesicht etwas rosa. „Sehr wirkungsvoller Trank."

„In der Tat." Ein Schmunzeln stand auf seinen Lippen und als sie es sich endlich wieder traute, ihn anzusehen, wallte neuerlich eine gewaltige Portion des Chaos auf, das er in den letzten Stunden eigentlich nicht vermisst hatte. Es waren die feinen Aspekte des Kaleidoskops, die ihn fesselten, nicht die geballte Ladung aller Farben. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, verzog das Gesicht und schützte sich instinktiv mit leichter Okklumentik.

„Tut mir leid. Ich bin noch nicht ganz wach", nuschelte Hermine daraufhin und die Bettdecke knisterte, als sie eine Hand hob und sich über die Stirn fuhr. „Aber wenigstens ist die Erregung verschwunden", fügte sie dann noch übertrieben optimistisch hinzu.

Was Severus wiederum dazu veranlasste, leise zu lachen. Länger als sonst und das brachte ihm einen beinahe schockierten Blick Hermines ein, was ihn wiederum noch mehr lachen ließ.

„Was ist so witzig?", fragte sie daraufhin recht spitz.

Severus räusperte sich und erlangte die Kontrolle zurück. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es war… eine verrückte Nacht." Und er würde sich hüten, ihr irgendetwas über tiefsinnige Erkenntnisse und Denkanstöße zu erzählen, ehe er diese Dinge nicht für sich geklärt hatte.

Ihre Enttäuschung über diese Antwort riss ihn ein wenig mit sich und vermischte sich so sehr mit dem Wunsch, Nähe zu bekommen, dass sich sein vorheriger Ausbruch von Heiterkeit rasch legte. Es war nicht schwer für ihn, die Fakten miteinander zu kombinieren und festzustellen, dass sie eine Seite an ihm gesehen hatte, die gleichermaßen verwirrend und faszinierend war (und das nicht nur für sie). Dass dieses neue Bild ein Verlangen in ihr weckte, ihm näher zu kommen, ihn möglicherweise sogar zu berühren.

Es war ein Verlangen, dem sie nicht nachgeben würde und das deswegen ein so schmerzhaftes Pochen verursachte, das er sich wünschte, er hätte einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen zur Hand. „Warum erträgt man so etwas?", fragte er sie nach einigen Momenten der Stille.

„Warum erträgt man was?" Offensichtlich war sie in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft gewesen und hatte Probleme, seinen zu folgen.

„Unerfüllte Liebe. Warum lässt man sich auf die Liebe zu einem Menschen ein, der offensichtlich garstig und eigenbrötlerisch ist?"

Hermine schmunzelte über die Beschreibung seiner Person, sagte jedoch nichts dagegen. Stattdessen setzte sie sich auf und wischte sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. „Du bist noch nicht bereit für eine Antwort auf diese Frage, Severus."

Er sah sie lange an und ließ sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen. „Ja, möglicherweise ist das so."

Hermine nickte. „Ich hätte nichts gegen ein Frühstück einzuwenden. Was meinst du?"

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, während du im Bad bist."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und stand auf, um mit wankenden Schritten an ihm vorbei zu gehen.

Severus hingegen blieb noch sitzen und starrte auf die Stelle, an der sie zuvor noch gelegen hatte.

* * *

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Immer wieder freitags… °pfeif°  
Nur so zur Info: Ich hab es inzwischen aufgegeben, diese Story in die erotische Richtung zu lenken. Das wird sowieso nichts, zu viel Gefühl. °grmpf° Hoffe, dass es trotzdem interessant bleibt. :) 

**la dame:** Das ist es auf jeden Fall. Aber deswegen bringt es ja auch so viel Spaß. ;)  
**Tatze81:** °duck° Ich weiß, das war eine sehr fiese Auflösung. Aber ich sehe Severus einfach nicht als jemanden, der sich von Verlangen übertölpeln lässt, wenn er es nicht wirklich will. ;) Weitere Eisprünge habe ich bisher zwar nicht drin, aber der weibliche Zyklus hat durchaus auch noch andere interessante Phasen zu bieten. :D  
**sepsis:** Schön, dass das Kapitel die Wartezeit aufgewogen hat!  
**Poetica:** °rofl° Besserung? Bei Severus? Wohl kaum… Zumindest nicht freiwillig. Aber mit der Aufgabe der Privatsphäre hast du schon Recht. Dafür, dass es die Auswirkungen eines schwarzen Trankes ist, können die beiden sich sicherlich glücklich schätzen. Angenehm ist es trotzdem nicht. Aber es erspart so manches Missverständnis. ;)  
**LMA23:** °gg° Ich mag deine Review! Hab herzhaft gelacht über die Bezeichnungen für Hermine und Severus. Das mit dem Lemming hat sich mir allerdings nicht ganz erschlossen. Worauf spielst du an – die Massenvermehrung oder die Wanderungen? °snickers°  
**Kira:** Jap, die einen nennen es Anstand, die anderen Feigheit. °fg° Aber ich gebe mir die beste Mühe, ihn langsam in die Welt der Gefühle einzuführen. ;)  
**McAbe:** Schön, dass du auch hier dabei bist:) Aber ich muss gestehen, hätte Severus mich aufgefordert, zu ihm zu kommen, hätte ich mir das auch nicht zweimal sagen lassen… Und wenn er nur einmal zuhören würde, hätte er definitiv schon vorher gewusst, dass die Gefühlswelt einer Frau eine wirkliche Herausforderung ist. °hehe°  
**Eule:** °roten marker reicht° Hab's auch schon makiert. ;) Was das nicht bereit sein betrifft, spielt Hermine darauf an, dass er noch nicht genug Gefühle für sie entwickelt hat, um verstehen zu können, was daran so reizvoll ist. Auch wenn Severus das sicherlich anders verstanden hat.  
**Padme:** Dass Severus Hermine Tränke gibt, damit es ihm besser geht, wird sie sich nicht ewig gefallen lassen. Gib mir noch ein paar Kapitel… ;)  
**Kathi:** Och, ein bisschen müssen sie schon noch leiden. Was allerdings nur daran liegt, dass Severus so ein sturer Hund ist. Ich hätte ihm die Frau ja schon eher gegönnt, aber er stellt sich ständig quer. Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen… :D

Heute geht es mal ein bisschen ernster zu. Aber keine Sorge, das gibt sich im nächsten Kapitel wieder. ;) Ich wünsche dennoch viel Spaß!

* * *

**- Kapitel 6 -**

* * *

„Das sind ja hervorragende Nachrichten!" Albus Dumbledore strahlte breit und schob mit auffordernden Blicken die Schale mit den Zitronenbonbons an den äußersten Rand seines Schreibtisches. Hermine griff verlegen zu, Severus machte wie immer eine ablehnende Geste. 

Er hasste Zitronenbonbons und auch die Tatsache, dass sie den ersten von drei nötigen Tränken zum Sturz des Dunklen Lords erfolgreich hergestellt hatten, würde daran nichts ändern. Den alten Mann auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches versetzte diese Nachricht allerdings in so gute Laune, dass Severus fürchtete, er würde darüber einen schulfreien Tag einlegen.

„Freu' dich nicht zu früh, Albus. Es ist erst ein Drittel dessen, was bewältigt werden muss." Der Tränkemeister verschränkte die Hände vor dem Körper. Er konnte sich nicht so recht über diesen Erfolg freuen. Es hatte zu lange gedauert. Die ganze Geschichte mit Hermine hatte sie um Wochen zurückgeworfen und er hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass es noch lange nicht ausgestanden war.

Zwar waren sie in den letzten drei Tagen gut miteinander zurecht gekommen, doch er konnte und wollte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass dies auch so blieb. Hermine war momentan psychisch stabil. Es würde nur bis zu seinem nächsten Ausbruch dauern, bis sich das wieder änderte.

„Ein Drittel ist besser als nichts", riss Albus ihn aus seinen Gedanken und tat den Einwand mit einem Zwinkern ab. „Aber ich denke, ihr beiden könntet mehr Zeit gebrauchen."

Severus spürte den Ansatz von Panik, der sicherlich nicht seiner eigenen Gefühlswelt entsprang. Er warf Hermine mahnende Blicke zu. „Worauf willst du hinaus?", lenkte er den Direktor anschließend ab und hoffte, dass es ihm gelingen würde.

„Ich will darauf hinaus, dass Professor Diggins gut mit deinen Schülern zurecht kommt. Es sollte kein Problem sein, wenn ihr euch noch ein paar Wochen nehmt. Nichts ist wichtiger als diese Tränke." Damit griff er nach der kleinen Phiole, die Severus zur Einleitung des Gesprächs auf den Schreibtisch gestellt hatte. Er drehte sie mit leuchtenden Augen in den Händen und das Sonnenlicht, das hinter ihm in den Raum fiel, blendete Severus flüchtig.

„Von mir aus", erklärte er sich recht gleichmütig einverstanden. Er schlug sich mit Sicherheit nicht darum, allzu bald wieder die Kröten aus den unteren Jahrgängen zu unterrichten. Und Professor Diggins schien mehr oder weniger kompetent. Es würde für den Unterrichtsstoff in Hogwarts genügen. Außerdem ließ ihm das mehr Zeit, sich mit Hermines und seinem kleinen Problem auseinander zu setzen.

Bei diesem Gedanken fiel ihm auf, dass sie sich erstaunlich still verhielt. Ohne den Blick von Albus zu wenden, horchte er auf das, was er von ihr mitbekam.

Sie war müde, aber dafür brauchte er keinen Einblick in ihre Gefühlswelt. Man konnte es an ihren Augenringen und der blassen Haut erkennen. Doch Severus verstand auch bald, dass das, was er erfahren wollte, nicht in dem lag, was sie empfand, sondern vielmehr in dem, was sie nicht empfand. Euphorie, Erleichterung und Stolz fehlten gänzlich und das war etwas, womit er nach einem Tag wie diesem nicht gerechnet hätte. Es verlangte ihn danach, mehr zu erfahren. Und dass seine Hemmschwelle bezüglich der Dinge, die er sie fragte, inzwischen deutlich niedriger geworden war, half ihm ungemein dabei.

„Wenn du uns dann jetzt entschuldigen würdest", durchbrach Severus schließlich die eingetretene Stille und während Albus nur die Phiole beiseite stellte und nickte, zuckte Hermine regelrecht zusammen.

„Aber natürlich."

Die beiden erhoben sich und nachdem Hermine dem Schulleiter noch einen schönen Tag gewünscht hatte, verließen sie das Büro.

„Danke", sagte Hermine leise, als der Steinerne Wasserspeier wieder seinen Platz eingenommen hatte und erstarrt war. Sie sah ihn dabei nicht an und schlang die Arme fest um ihren Oberkörper.

Severus nickte und sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Noch vor zwei Wochen hätte er nicht gewusst, wofür sie sich bedankt hatte. Heute war es ihm sofort klar und das verwirrte ihn über alle Maßen. Was allerdings noch verwirrender war, war sein Bedürfnis, ihr helfen zu wollen. Es ging ihr nicht gut und er wollte es ungern dabei belassen. Zumal er sich selbst aufgrund dieser unglückseligen Verbindung ebenso mies fühlte, allerdings keinen Grund dafür hatte. Deswegen räusperte er sich, hielt den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet und sagte: „Falls du irgendwann die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen solltest, uns beide von dieser grässlichen Stimmung zu befreien, lass es mich wissen."

Hermine lächelte schwach. „Ist das deine Art, mir ein Gespräch anzubieten?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Genau danach."

„Dann weiß ich nicht, warum du fragst." Er sah, wie sie die Augen verdrehte und lächelte sehr angedeutet.

Dann allerdings fing sie sich wieder einigermaßen: „Professor Severus Snape bietet mir seine Aufmerksamkeit an. Dass ich das noch erleben darf…"

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Mach keinen Feiertag daraus."

„Natürlich nicht." Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter, dann war es auf einmal gänzlich verschwunden. „Ich würde gerne reden, aber jetzt habe ich keine Zeit. Ich muss für ein paar Stunden weg. Können wir uns heute Abend treffen?" Sie zog die Arme noch weiter um ihren Körper.

Severus runzelte nun endgültig besorgt die Stirn, konnte allerdings aus ihren Gefühlen keines klar heraus kristallisieren. Er nickte bedächtig. „Ich werde in meinen Räumen sein."

Nun war es an ihr, das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Können wir auch raus gehen? Ich hab das Schloss seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr verlassen und allmählich komme ich mir wirklich klaustrophobisch vor." Ein Frösteln durchlief ihren Körper.

In Severus hingegen wuchs zunehmend der Drang, von hier zu verschwinden. Weg von Hermine. Er musste sich regelrecht zwingen, sich nicht auf ähnliche Art an sich festzuhalten wie sie. Ihre Gefühle machten ihn verletzlich und er hasste sie in diesem Moment dafür. Dennoch rief er sich zur Ruhe. Weglaufen hatte noch nie einen Sinn gehabt. „In Ordnung. Um acht am See?"

Sie nickte mit einem beinahe dankbaren Lächeln. „Bis heute Abend." Dann wandte sie sich ab und verschwand mit großen Schritten in den Gängen, die zu ihrem Zimmer führten.

Severus sah ihr hinterher und bemerkte erstaunt, dass es offenbar gar keinen seiner Ausbrüche brauchte, um Hermines Seelenleben durcheinander zu bringen.

* * *

---

* * *

Der Tag verlief so ruhig, dass Severus skeptisch wurde. Hermine wandte gezielt Okklumentik an und in ihm wuchs der Missmut darüber. Sie hatten eine Vereinbarung und dass sie sich über diese einfach so hinwegsetzte, ließ ihn unkonzentriert und verstimmt reagieren. 

Dabei hatte er es zuerst gar nicht so deutlich bemerkt. Er hatte sich ins Labor zurückgezogen und bereits die ersten Pläne für den zweiten Trank aufgestellt. Dieser würde sich als ähnlich kompliziert erweisen wie der erste, wenn nicht sogar noch komplizierter. Es ging darum, die Bindungen des Dunklen Lords an seine Horkruxe zu zerstören. Die Magie, die sie dafür aufwenden mussten, war dabei, ein Maß anzunehmen, das selbst Severus so noch nie verwendet hatte.

Darüber hatte er alles um sich herum vergessen. Von seinem knurrenden Magen über den drängenden Durst bis hin zu den fehlenden Gefühlen von Hermine. Nun allerdings, da er beschlossen hatte, dass es sich für die letzte Zeit vor dem vereinbarten Treffen nicht mehr lohnen würde, einen weiteren Arbeitsschritt zu beginnen, merkte er es sehr deutlich.

Das und seine Wut darüber.

Mit fahrigen Gesten wandelte er durch sein Büro und versuchte zu lesen. Bis ihm auffiel, dass er nicht ein einziges Wort davon behielt. Danach begab er sich in seine kleine Küche und wollte etwas kochen, das er später sowieso nicht essen würde. Aber er hatte nicht alle Zutaten vorrätig. Und in der Küche danach zu fragen, würde einen halben Aufstand unter den Hauselfen auslösen, weswegen er diesen Plan gleich verwarf.

So blieb ihm schließlich nichts anderes übrig, als sich gereizt in den Sessel vor dem Kamin zu setzen und zu warten, bis es kurz vor acht war. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass es sich dabei nur um eine halbe Stunde handelte, verging die Zeit wirklich ausgesprochen langsam.

Dementsprechend fuhr er wie nach einem Startschuss hoch, als der Sekundenzeiger die letzten fünf Runden begonnen hatte und machte sich mit großen Schritten auf den Weg. Es waren viele Schüler unterwegs, die sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor der Ausgangssperre in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume retten wollten und ihn neugierig musterten. Severus konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken, schließlich galt er offiziell immer noch als unterrichtsunfähig. Dass er diesen Eindruck ganz und gar nicht erweckte, würde die Gerüchteküche gewaltig anheizen.

Die angenehme Luft eines warmen Sommerabends empfing ihn, als er das Schlossportal hinter sich ließ. Das Schuljahr war in vier Wochen zu Ende und wenn er Albus' Worten vertrauen konnte, würde er dieses Jahr nicht derjenige sein, der sich mit den Prüfungen plagen musste. Er würde sich lediglich mit Professor Diggins zusammen setzen müssen, damit er wusste, was für Themen und vor allem wie er diese abfragen sollte. Er war schließlich nur Vertretungslehrer und die Schüler sollten gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen, dass sich etwas änderte, nur weil er nicht selbst derjenige war, der sie im Unterricht triezte.

Als Severus um einen Ausläufer des Schlosses ging, an dem der Weg zum See vorbei führte, konnte er Hermine bereits sehen. Sie war eine schwarze, sehr schmale Silhouette auf dem Kiesweg und während er vor einigen Wochen noch behauptet hätte, es könne wer weiß wer sein, war er sich jetzt sicher, dass nur sie dort stehen konnte. Diese Gewissheit kam von irgendwo aus seinem Inneren und war ihm vollkommen fremd. Und unangenehm noch dazu. Es war, als ob man sich nach der Farbe für einen Kessel entschied. Irrational, vollkommen irrational! Und dennoch wusste er, dass er Recht haben würde.

Zu seiner großen Frustration hatte sie sich anscheinend daran erinnert, dass es diese Absprache zwischen ihnen gab. Ihre Gefühle strömten wieder auf ihn ein und es fühlte sich an wie Sirup, der ihm langsam den Rücken hinunterlief. Darüber verging seine Wut relativ schnell, wie er bald feststellte.

Hermine sah ihn abwartend an und von dieser… dieser… er würde es als Hilflosigkeit bezeichnen, war nichts in ihrer Haltung, ihrem Auftreten zu sehen. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen blieb Severus einen Meter vor ihr stehen. Er erwiderte ihre Blicke und versuchte herauszufinden, was es war, das ihr den Tag schwer machte.

„Weißt du", setzte sie schließlich abrupt an und er zuckte unmerklich zusammen. „Was mich am meisten an dieser Verbindung stört, ist die Tatsache, dass ich mein Seelenleben vor dir ausbreite, aber nicht weiß, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht." Nun trat Entschlossenheit auf ihr Gesicht, die sich zusammen mit der Unsicherheit in ihren Empfindungen überhaupt nicht vertrug. Allmählich begann er die Sprunghaftigkeit der Frauen zu verstehen. Auch wenn er das eigentlich nie gewollt hatte.

Jedenfalls verzog Severus über dieses Ungleichgewicht das Gesicht. „Was du dort finden würdest, wäre vermutlich wenig aufschlussreich und sehr uninteressant." Er ließ ihr einen Moment, um diese Aussage zu verdauen, fuhr allerdings fort, ehe sie etwas dazu sagen konnte: „Wollen wir ein Stück gehen?"

Sie nickte und wandte sich um. In stiller Einvernehmlichkeit schlugen sie den Weg ein, der vom Schloss weg führte. Und Severus stellte fest, dass er ihr nach diesem Beginn der Unterhaltung kaum mehr vorwerfen konnte, dass sie sich heute vor ihm verschlossen hatte. Zumal er nun wieder einen Einblick hatte, daraus allerdings auch nicht schlau wurde.

„Ich war heute auf einer Beerdigung." Die Worte und die Nüchternheit, mit der Hermine sie aussprach, ließen Severus verwundert den Kopf drehen.

Gleichzeitig schwoll in ihr etwas wie Nervosität und noch mehr Unsicherheit auf. Er spürte einen Drang, umzudrehen und zu gehen, von dem er nicht sicher war, wem von ihnen er entsprungen war. Er war zwar sonst niemand, der einfach die Flucht ergriff, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihm nun freiwillig etwas offenbarte, das sie ohne weiteres für sich hätte behalten können, fühlte er sich doch sehr unwohl. Es zeugte einfach von zu viel falschem Vertrauen. Von dem Vertrauen eines Menschen, der liebte. Grundlos und unerklärlich. Und er konnte dieses Vertrauen nicht erwidern. Er an ihrer Stelle hätte so etwas für sich behalten.

„Mein Großvater ist vor zwei Tagen gestorben. Altersschwäche. Ich denke, es ist gut so. Meine Oma starb schon vor etlichen Jahren. Er war einsam."

Ihr Innerstes stand in einem so krassen Gegensatz zu ihren Worten, dass Severus betreten schluckte. „Hermine, du weißt schon, dass…"

„Ja", unterbrach sie ihn und er sah, dass ihre Augen dabei geschlossen waren. „Natürlich. Du weißt, wie es in mir aussieht und ich finde das ehrlich gesagt beängstigend. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, ob du das, was ich empfinde, richtig interpretierst. Ob es offensichtlich ist, dass ich nicht um meinen Großvater trauere, weil ich ihn zum einen nur selten gesehen habe und es zum anderen vermutlich besser für ihn war. Sondern dass ich mich hilflos fühle, weil meine Mutter ihren Vater geliebt hat und ich heute nicht wusste, wie ich ihr helfen soll. Dass ich mich schlecht fühle, weil ich gleich nach der Trauerfeier wieder gegangen bin, obwohl ich bei ihr hätte bleiben sollen." Sie wischte sich verstohlen über die Wangen.

„Du kannst zu deiner Familie gehen. Ich werde vorerst ohne dich zurechtkommen."

Sie schüttelte mit einem grunzenden Lachen den Kopf. „Nein, das geht nicht. Wenn ich jetzt zurückgehe, wird sie mich dazu bringen, ganz bei ihnen zu bleiben. Und das kann ich nicht. Ich bin 23 Jahre alt, ich kann nicht bei meinen Eltern leben. Und schon gar nicht in der Muggelwelt. Außerdem…" Sie stockte.

„Außerdem?", hakte er nach.

Daraufhin blieb sie stehen und sah ihn lange an. Das Licht vom Schloss spiegelte sich in ihren Augen und ließ die lockigen Haare glänzen. „Außerdem bist du hier und nicht dort."

Severus senkte den Blick, die Hände nach wie vor hinter dem Rücken. Gerade als er Luft holte, um etwas dazu zu sagen, hob Hermine die Hand und hielt ihn auf.

„Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht gefällt, aber ich kann diese Verbindung nicht einfach akzeptieren und von hier weggehen. Sie verstärkt meine Empfindungen und ich wäre heute beinahe verrückt geworden unter dieser Hilflosigkeit. Ich möchte so etwas niemals wieder empfinden. Also richte ich mein Leben danach aus und hoffe, dass wir irgendwann den Schlüssel für dieses Rätsel finden." Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen, doch sie schien entschlossen, diesem Drängen ihres Körpers nicht nachzugeben.

Severus sah sie sprachlos an, nickte aber nach ein paar Momenten. Er vermutete, dass die typische Taubheit als Antwort auf einen solchen Tag von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, denn ihr Gefühlsleben war nun beinahe besorgniserregend ruhig. Dafür geriet sein eigenes zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit wieder in Aufruhr. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und der Blutdruck stieg. Ihm wurde warm und eine leichte Nervosität erfasste ihn.

Früher hatte er Momente wie diese gehasst. Heute stellte er überrascht fest, dass es egal war, solange er Hermine durch seine Anwesenheit half. Und dass sie diesem Treffen zugestimmt hatte, reichte ihm als Anhalt, dass es anscheinend so war.

In diesem Moment drehte sie sich ratlos einmal um sich selbst und wandte sich letztendlich dem See zu. Er beobachtete, wie sie zum Ufer ging, Schuhe und Socken auszog und die Beine der dünnen Stoffhose nach oben krempelte. Dann setzte sie sich hin und steckte mit leisem Plätschern die Füße ins Wasser.

Einige Zeit blieb er auf dem Weg stehen und beobachtete die Lichtreflexionen in ihren Haaren. Dann überwand er die paar Schritte und hockte sich hinter sie. „Der Kraken mag die Beine junger Menschen", informierte er sie mit tiefer Stimme.

Hermine drehte mit einem schiefen Lächeln den Kopf zu ihm. „Dann steck doch deine auch ins Wasser. Möglicherweise hält ihn das von meinen ab." Dabei planschte sie extra laut, denn diese Bewegungen würden sich durch den gesamten See ziehen und seinen garstigen Bewohner darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es sich lohnte, einen Blick über die Wasseroberfläche zu riskieren.

Für einen Moment kam Severus der Gedanke, dass sie es mochte, garstige Geschöpfe herauszufordern. Dann allerdings stellte er sich wieder aufrecht hin und schüttelte ungläubig über sich selbst den Kopf, als er tatsächlich ebenfalls seine Füße entblößte und sich neben sie setzte – mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und so gradem Rücken, als hätte er einen Stock in der Hose.

Seine Beine ragten sehr viel tiefer ins Wasser, so dass er beinahe bis auf den Grund kam. Prüfend glitten seine Blicke über die weite Oberfläche. Er war überzeugt davon, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis der Kraken hier auftauchen würde.

Hermine lachte leise auf und schüttelte nun ihrerseits den Kopf. Severus sah sie abschätzend an. „Was ist so lustig?"

Sie räusperte sich mühsam und brachte die abstruse Mischung aus Schmerz und Freude unter Kontrolle, die dabei war, ihn zu piesacken. „Meinen ehemaligen Lehrer mit nackten Beinen am See sitzen zu sehen, das ist lustig. Du hast früher selbst im Hochsommer nicht mal einen Knopf an deinem Hemd aufgemacht. Ich habe zeitweise geglaubt, dass du sogar in dieser Kleidung schläfst! Das hier ist schon bald ein Striptease."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und dachte einen Moment über seine Antwort nach. „Nur damit das klar ist", sagte er dann mit drohendem Unterton, „Wenn hiervon auch nur ein Schüler erfährt, werde ich mich höchstpersönlich an dir rächen und meine Rache wird gnadenlos sein." Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Und…", setzte er an, zögerte jedoch.

„Und?", hakte dieses Mal Hermine nach.

„Und ich pflege nackt zu schlafen."

Diese Aussage sorgte dafür, dass sie sich verschluckte, vermutlich an ihrem eigenen Speichel. Severus feixte sehr zufrieden und klopfte ihr mehrmals auf den Rücken, vornehmlich damit er einer Wiederbelebung aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

Schließlich sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du bist und bleibst ein ewiges Rätsel, Severus Snape."

Beide schwiegen ein paar Minuten und seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu dem, was Hermine heute erlebt hatte. Ihre Rationalität, mit der sie ihm von der Beerdigung erzählt hatte, hatte ihn skeptisch gemacht. Irgendetwas stimmte daran nicht. „Sage mir, Hermine", durchbrach er deswegen nach ein paar Minuten mit tief gerunzelter Stirn die Stille. Sie sah ihn abwartend an. „Hast du heute nur eine Träne um deinen Großvater vergossen?"

Sie wandte abrupt den Blick ab, wurde steif und fixierte einen Punkt, der auf der anderen Seite des Sees lag. Schließlich ging ein Rucken durch ihren Kopf, das er als Nein deutete.

„Warum nicht? Er war dein Großvater und so andächtig, wie du mir von deiner Großmutter berichtet hast, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass deine Erinnerungen an ihn wirklich oberflächlicher Natur sind."

Ein leises Schluchzen hallte über den See und sie legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Erst als sie sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte, sah sie ihn an. „Ich hatte nicht das Recht dazu, oder? Ich sollte meiner Mutter eine Stütze sein, nicht umgekehrt." Und in diesem Moment verschwand die Taubheit, die sie zuvor erfüllt hatte, und ließ Severus schmerzlich das Gesicht verziehen. Die angestauten Tränen in ihren Augen liefen über die Unterlider und tropften auf ihre geröteten, fleckigen Wangen.

Die Macht, die hinter ihren bisher verdrängten Emotionen lag, nahm ihm beinahe die Luft zum Atmen. „Du hast immer ein Recht, um geliebte Menschen zu weinen", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Hast du es jemals getan?", fragte sie hicksend und sehr stockend.

Severus schnaubte freudlos, als sie ihm den Ball so unverblümt zurückspielte. „Nein, das habe ich in der Tat nicht."

„Warum sagst du dann, dass es in Ordnung ist?"

„Weil du nicht so bist wie ich." Sie sah ihn mit großen feuchten Augen an, den Kopf leicht nach unten geneigt und die Augenbrauen über der Nase so steil aufgerichtet, dass ihn das Bedürfnis überkam, sie zu schützen. Das war es auch, was ihn letztendlich dazu brachte, ihr einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen ihn und rutschte schließlich soweit hinunter, dass ihr Kopf in seinem Schoß zum Liegen kam. Überrascht von der plötzlichen Nähe, richtete Severus den Blick weiterhin hinaus auf den See, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und hoffte, dass er es ein weiteres Mal besser machen konnte. Und dass der Kraken blieb, wo auch immer er jetzt war.

* * *

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

Ich hoffe, ihr habt Weihnachten alle gut überstanden?! An dieser Stelle auch noch einen herzlichen Dank für die lieben Grüße! °schokoweihnachtstränkemeister verteil°  
Und natürlich auch ein großes Dankeschön für die umwerfenden Reviews! °umfall°

**LMA23:** °gg° Deine Ausführungen über Severus' Aufgabe bei den Todessern im Vergleich zu dem, was er jetzt mit Hermine durchstehen muss, hätte glatt von ihm kommen können. ;) Aber es wird noch ein bisschen dauern, ehe sie sich näher kommen. Hermine hat noch so einiges in petto für unseren Brummbären.  
Btw, wegen der Lemminge: Die Comics kenne ich nicht, aber bei wiki steht, dass die kleinen Kerlchen in der Realität schon irgendwie an ihrem Leben hängen. Ich glaube, Severus ist in dieser Beziehung wirklich ein Unikat. ;)  
**tasty:** Gegensätze sind meiner Meinung nach generell nichts, das einer Beziehung im Wege stehen würde. Ich denke eher, dass sie das Ganze interessanter machen. Bei Hermine und Severus bringt es auf jeden Fall eine gute Portion Schwung in die Sache. °hehe°  
**Malina:** Schön, mal wieder von dir zu hören! Und schön, dass es dir wieder gefällt. :D Aber wo nimmst du zu dieser Jahreszeit die sonnigen Grüße her? Da kann man ja neidisch werden…  
**Sepsis:** °gg° Keine Angst, Hermine wird schon in diesem Kapitel dafür sorgen, dass Severus wieder derjenige ist, der Mitleid verdient. °eg°  
**Eule:** Mit den Vorteilen der Verbindung kann ich dir nur zustimmen. Es dauert allerdings noch ein bisschen, ehe auch Severus diese erkennt.  
**CoCo:** Danke für das Lob! °blush° Ich hoffe, dass es dir auch weiterhin gefällt. :)  
**Kira:** Schön, dass du den beiden weiterhin folgen willst. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, wohin es sie treibt, aber bei HG/SS-Storys ist man als Autor ja meistens nur ein besserer Protokollant… °theatralisch tu°  
**SeveraS.:** Geht ja schon weiter… ;)

Und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß!

* * *

**- Kapitel 7 -**

* * *

Severus lachte. Es klang zwar tief und kehlig, beinahe wie ein Grunzen, aber tatsächlich war es ein Lachen. Er lachte so sehr, wie er seit Jahren, wenn nicht sogar Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gelacht hatte. Obwohl… Jahrzehnte waren vermutlich übertrieben, Neville Longbottom hatte ihm mehr als eine heitere Stunde bereitet und das nicht nur mit Geschehnissen in seinem eigenen Unterricht. Selbst Minerva war hin und wieder gemein genug gewesen, um ein paar Anekdoten ihrer Löwenbabys preiszugeben.

Doch das Schlimme an dieser Situation war, dass er nicht einmal wusste, warum er lachte. Zugegeben, die Abschlussprüfungen des Zaubertrankkurses waren sehr unterhaltsam – kreatives Brauen hätte sein damaliger Meister Linguini es genannt. Doch das war in den letzten zwanzig Jahren kein Grund zum Lachen gewesen.

Und dann sickerte die ebenso einfache wie nervtötende Antwort in seinen Verstand: Hermine.

In den letzten paar Tagen hatte sie sich einer angenehm melancholischen Grundstimmung hingegeben, die ihm ein beinahe unbekannt gewordenes Maß an Ruhe ermöglichte. Weder hatte sie abnormale Zyklusschwankungen, noch hatte sie Grund zu irgendeiner anderen aus der Reihe fallenden Gefühlsregung gehabt. Natürlich, diese gedankenlose Liebe und die Trauer um ihren Großvater waren noch immer da, aber er hatte gelernt, es hinzunehmen. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich an alles. Außerdem war sie dank seiner Mithilfe meistens viel zu erschöpft, um sich großartig um diese Dinge zu kümmern.

Und jetzt das…

Mit einem Schlag war Severus wieder ernst und schob schnarrend den Stuhl zurück. Angst, Erregung, Trauer – alles schön und gut. Aber _Freude_… das ging zu weit!

Türen knallend verließ er sein Büro und ging mit ausladenden Schritten durch die Kerker, hinauf in die Eingangshalle – nur um erneut vollkommen untypisch und vor allem unangebracht zu grinsen. Dieses Mal war der Grund einer der Gryffindors des vierten Jahrgangs, der einen großen Zettel auf seinem Rücken kleben hatte. _‚Kerze-nachts-brennen-Lasser'_ stand darauf und Severus konnte nicht anders, er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Rasch wandte er sich ab und lief die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf. Was zum Teufel schaffte es, Hermine in eine so ausgelassene Stimmung zu versetzen? Und das von einer Minute auf die andere. Dieses Kribbeln in seinen Adern, der ungestillte Drang, sich zu bewegen, das Gefühl, platzen zu müssen, wenn er diese Energie nicht bald los wurde… Severus wimmerte. Oder war es ein halb unterdrücktes Kichern?

Jedenfalls genügte es, um ein paar Hufflepuffs, die gerade auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen waren, dazu zu bringen, sich mit großen Augen zu ihm umzudrehen. Severus funkelte sie böse an – oder vielmehr hoffte er, dass er dies tat. Sein Ruf schien den Knirpsen allerdings schon zu genügen; eilig konzentrierten sie sich wieder auf den Gang vor ihnen und beschleunigten ihre Schritte.

Severus zog es daraufhin vor, Gänge einzuschlagen, die erfahrungsgemäß wenig genutzt oder sogar gänzlich unbekannt waren.

So schaffte er es mit einem Umweg zwar, aber beinahe ungesehen bis zu Hermines Tür (Peeves hatte zwischendurch den Versuch gestartet, sich über die zweifelhafte Laune des Tränkemeisters zu amüsieren – hatte es aber schnell wieder aufgegeben, als Severus ihn wegen des riesigen Risses in seiner Robe, der zweifellos noch aus seiner lebendigen Zeit stammte und knapp über dem Allerwertesten an einer wirklich sehr ungünstige Stelle saß, ausgelacht hatte; man musste die gegebenen Waffen eben so gut nutzen, wie es möglich war).

Hart kollidierten seine Fingerknöchelchen mit dem Holz der Tür und das solange, bis Hermine diese aufriss. Trotz des Lärms, den er veranstaltet hatte, stand ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und die Augen glänzten beinahe wie im Fieberwahn.

Severus verengte skeptisch die Augen und spähte an ihr vorbei. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen die Reste eines geöffneten Heulers, was ihn noch mehr verwirrte. Für gewöhnlich waren diese Dinger kein Grund zu grenzenloser Freude.

„Severus, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie mit einem sehr hellen, beinahe quietschenden Ton und er bekam allmählich Angst, dass ihr Gesicht für immer so aussehen würde, wenn sie nicht bald ihren Mund dazu zwang, sich weniger in die Breite zu ziehen.

„Dich darum bitten, mich in weniger peinliche Situationen zu verwickeln. Was zum Teufel bereitet dir so gute Laune?"

Nun quietschte sie wirklich und zog ihn am Arm in ihr Zimmer. „Ginny hat ihr Kind bekommen!", platzte sie dann heraus und knallte die Tür hinter ihm schwungvoll ins Schloss.

Severus blinzelte mehrmals, während sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Und?", fragte er dann gedehnt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es fiel ihm wirklich sehr schwer, angesichts dieser tief empfundenen Freude Hermines eine ernste Miene zu bewahren. Zumal er nicht gewusst hatte, dass die jüngste Weasley – mittlerweile _Potter_ – ein Kind erwartete.

„Oh, komm schon! Ich weiß, dass du dich auch darüber freuen willst! Wenn du nur den Bruchteil meiner Emotionen zulässt, muss dich das schon in Begeisterungsstürme versetzen." Ihre Augen blitzten, wie er sie noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Die Tatsache, dass diese Geburt einen Spross von Potter hervorgebracht hat, hilft mir wirklich ungemein, meine Laune in Grenzen zu halten." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie abschätzend an. Dabei zuckten seine Mundwinkel allerdings so sehr, dass er es gleich hätte aufgeben können – nicht, dass er das wirklich getan hätte.

„Wie auch immer, ich werde jetzt sofort ins Sankt Mungo apparieren."

Es überraschte Severus, dass sie nicht im Mindesten von ihm und seiner Reaktion enttäuscht war. Doch möglicherweise erwartete sie es inzwischen einfach nicht mehr anders. Dreizehn Jahre mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Kontaktes hatten anscheinend gereicht, um sie in dieser Hinsicht resignieren zu lassen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich diese Erkenntnis irgendwie schwer anfühlte. Missmutig verzog er das Gesicht.

„Und du wirst mitkommen."

An dieser Stelle wiederum verschwand das schwere Gefühl und machte einer sehr tief empfundenen Abneigung Platz: „Ich denke ja nicht im Traum daran!"

Hermine, die sich gerade ihren Umhang überzog, grinste spitzbübisch. „Gut, dass das hier die Realität ist."

„Auch da gedenke ich nicht, das Schloss allzu bald zu verlassen. Der Lord denkt, ich wäre verletzt und unfähig, an den Treffen der Todesser teilzunehmen. Es wäre wenig förderlich, wenn ich im Sankt Mungo aufkreuzen würde." Zufrieden, eine Ausrede gefunden zu haben, erlaubte Severus sich ein süffisantes Grinsen (und wurde damit zumindest einen Teil dieser unerträglichen guten Laune los).

„Das Sankt Mungo ist ein Krankenhaus. Niemanden würde es wundern, wenn du dort gesehen wirst."

„Und was sollte jemand wie ich auf der Entbindungsstation?"

Sie dachte nur einen kurzen Moment nach, wechselte dann aber komplett die Taktik: „Illusionszauber!"

Severus verdrehte die Augen über dieses weibliche Hakenschlagen. Dann beschloss er, es ihr gleichzutun: „Warum willst du mich dabei haben?"

Hermine sah ihn einfach nur an, erwiderte nichts darauf. Und das brauchte sie auch nicht. Severus spürte es. Das unnachgiebige Drängen eines sehnlichen Wunsches, der vor allem eines war: rational nicht zu erklären.

Und zu seiner großen Frustration spürte er sich nicken und genoss das Lächeln, das daraufhin auf Hermines Gesicht trat. Während sie sich wieder ihrem Zimmer zuwandte und nach ihrem Umhang suchte, lehnte Severus sich mit verschränkten Armen und verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck gegen den Türrahmen. Er würde es niemals freiwillig zugeben, aber dieses Lächeln machte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue sprachlos. Wenn er beschreiben sollte, was es in ihm auslöste, so würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu sehr kitschigen, planlosen Metaphern zu greifen. Allein deswegen versuchte er es schon gar nicht, sondern begnügte sich damit, Hermine mit den Blicken zu folgen.

Worauf hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen?

* * *

---

* * *

Mit unverändert verbissenem Gesicht ging Severus wenig später neben Hermine durch die Gänge des riesigen Zaubererkrankenhauses. Er hatte es übernommen, den Illusionszauber zu sprechen. Albus hatte ihm in dieser Beziehung einiges gezeigt und wer jetzt einen Blick auf Hermine warf, würde sie mit einem jungen Burschen in ihrem Alter – nicht hässlich, aber unauffällig – auf die Entbindungsstation zusteuern sehen.

Sie hingegen sah sein wirkliches Äußeres und Severus gab sich die größte Mühe, sich ihre gute Laune nicht mehr anmerken zu lassen. Freude… wegen eines Kindes… noch dazu das von Potter. Pah!

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du nicht gedenkst, mit reinzukommen?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie vor Zimmer 45G stehenblieben.

Er hob eine Augenbraue und beschloss, dass das als Antwort reichen musste. Und gleichzeitig versuchte er Herr über Nervosität, Vorfreude und Aufregung zu werden. Nicht mal einzeln hatte er diese Emotionen in den letzten Jahren wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen, geschweige denn gebündelt! Es war wirklich unglaublich, was in einen einzelnen Menschen an Gefühlen passte.

Schließlich nickte Hermine und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Hab ich mir gedacht. Aber du wartest auf mich, ja?"

„Wenn nicht, hätte ich gar nicht erst mit herkommen müssen", brummte er.

„Gut zu wissen." Dann drehte sie sich der Tür zu, klopfte und betrat das Zimmer nach einer sehr leisen Aufforderung. Für die paar Momente, die die Tür offen stand, konnte Severus Ginny Weasley – Pardon, _Potter_ – sehen, erschöpft und blass, aber mit einem Bündel im Arm. Dann stieß Hermine die Tür ins Schloss und es war nur Severus' Eingreifen zu verdanken, dass sie nicht laut knallte.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab und ging hinüber in die Warteecke. Eine etwas ältere Frau saß dort und blätterte so kopflos durch eine der Illustrierten, dass diese überhaupt keine Zeit hatte, die Werbeannoncen aufzusagen, ehe bereits die nächste Seite offen war. Der Tränkemeister starrte sein vermeintliches Schicksal ein paar Sekunden lang an und beschloss dann, dass er sich das nicht antun würde.

Stattdessen ging er zum Fenster hinüber und ließ seine Blicke hinaus in die Natur schweifen. Im Moment war es geradezu ruhig auf dem Gang hinter ihm. Er war schlimmeres gewöhnt vom Sankt Mungo. Wobei das auch daran liegen konnte, dass er für gewöhnlich nur die Notaufnahme zu Gesicht bekam und das auch nur, wenn er nicht dazu in der Lage war, sich dagegen zu wehren. Er bevorzugte es nach wie vor, seine Verletzungen alleine oder bestenfalls mit Poppys Hilfe zu heilen. Es war bisher selten vorgekommen, dass die Medihexe kapituliert hatte.

Aus der schwachen Spiegelung in der Fensterscheibe sah ihm der junge Mann entgegen, der er nach außen hin war, und Severus gab sich die größte Mühe, darüber hinwegzusehen. Er hatte solch profane Dinge wie die Wertschätzung eines hübschen Gesichts vor langem aufgegeben. Zu oft hatte das Äußere nicht mit dem Inneren harmoniert, als dass er sich durch so etwas noch beeindrucken lassen würde.

Nein, was ihn interessierte, war der Blick dahinter. Nicht ganz so intensiv, wie er es gerade mit Hermine durchmachte, doch er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, in unbeachteten Momenten ein wenig zu stöbern. Natürlich nur, wenn er sicher sein konnte, dass sein Opfer die Anzeichen für oberflächliche Legilimentik nicht erkennen würde. Es war… interessant, was man dort bisweilen zu Tage förderte.

Ein angedeutetes Grinsen stand bei diesen Gedanken auf seinem Gesicht. Auch Hermines Inneres war interessant, allerdings auf eine andere Art, als er gedacht hatte. Sie war erstaunlich reif und zielgerichtet für ihre 23 Jahre. Sie kannte sich und ihre Gefühle, was er in ihrem Alter von sich nicht hatte behaupten können. Und in ihrer Gefühlswelt herrschte ein gesundes Maß an Chaos.

Severus verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein und holte tief Luft. Ein so strukturiertes Gefühlsleben wie seines wünschte er keinem anderen Menschen. Natürlich, er hatte komplette Kontrolle darüber und es gab nichts, das ihn wirklich aus der Bahn warf. Doch das änderte sich auch nicht, wenn er gerne einmal eine Reaktion zeigen würde. Früher hatte ihn das nicht gestört, aber seitdem er diese Standleitung in Hermines Geist hatte…

Es kam ihm so vor, als müsse er das wirkliche Empfinden von Gefühlen neu lernen. Als hätte er mit seiner konsequenten Kontrolle einen Teil seiner Selbst zerstört. So wie ein Alkoholiker irgendwann die Fähigkeit verlor, Entscheidungen zu treffen, einen freien Willen zu entwickeln.

An dieser Stelle wurde er durch Hermines Hand auf seinem Unterarm aus den Gedanken gerissen und war ihr das erste Mal seit langem wirklich dankbar dafür. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an, doch Severus sorgte mit einem festen Blick dafür, dass sie gar nicht erst irgendeinen abstrusen – oder sogar gerechtfertigten – Verdacht entwickeln konnte. „Können wir gehen?"

Eine zarte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ginny würde dich gerne sehen."

Ehrliches Erstaunen trat auf sein Gesicht. „Wozu?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frag sie doch selber."

Widerwillig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Er wollte wirklich nicht in dieses Zimmer, was nicht einmal an Ginny Weasley – Potter… – lag. Er hatte sie immer als angenehme Schülerin empfunden, nicht übermäßig intelligent oder talentiert, aber auch clever genug, um mal für zehn Minuten aus den Augen gelassen werden zu können. Zumindest konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals einen geschmolzenen Kessel an ihrem Platz gefunden zu haben.

„Harry ist übrigens nicht da. Und Ginny liegt alleine in dem Zimmer", beschwor Hermine ihn weiter, als er auch nach einigen Augenblicken nichts gesagt hatte. Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf seinem Unterarm und sandte Wärme seine Nervenbahnen entlang. „Bitte, Severus!"

Hier verdrehte er theatralisch die Augen. „Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl?"

Hermine allerdings ging nicht darauf ein: „Die hast du." Ihr Blick war aufrichtig und ernst. Er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie es ihm überlassen würde.

Letztendlich war das auch der Grund, warum er kapitulierend nickte. Ein breites Lächeln krabbelte auf Hermines Gesicht und brachte ihre Augen zum Strahlen. In Severus begann es zu kribbeln und zu summen und er glaubte zum ersten Mal seit seiner Kindheit wahre Euphorie zu spüren.

Gerade als er sich darüber beschweren wollte, dass Hermine ihn nicht nur mit Freude, sondern auch noch mit Euphorie belästigte, drehte diese sich auf dem Absatz um und fasste nach seiner Hand, um ihn mit sich ins Zimmer zu ziehen. „Und lös' den Illusionszauber für Ginny auf!", wies sie ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an, erwartete jedoch keine Antwort. So war es nur ein unverständliches Brummen, das den Weg an die Oberfläche schaffte, ehe er den Zauberstab zückte und tat, was sie gesagt hatte.

Kurz darauf stand er ziemlich verloren am Fußende des Krankenhausbettes und sah sich gleich von zwei strahlenden Frauen umgeben. „Mrs Potter", grüßte er steif, weil es ihm schon bei Hermine schwer gefallen war, ihren Vornamen zu benutzen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ Ginny es dabei bewenden: „Guten Tag, Professor Snape!"

„Meine besten Wünsche zur Geburt." Er nickte zu dem zerknautschen Berg Stoff, der in ihrem Arm lag und hin und wieder ein leises Schnaufen von sich gab. Von einem Kind war nichts zu sehen.

„Danke." Das Strahlen wurde – sofern dies möglich war – noch heller.

„Nun, Hermine sagte, Sie wollten mich sehen?" Er kam sich vor wie im Zoo. Sowohl Ginny als auch Hermine starrten ihn an, als warteten sie darauf, dass er irgendetwas Unerwartetes tat. Und er hatte nicht vor, diese Erwartungen zu erfüllen.

„Ja. Ich fand es irgendwie sinnlos, wenn Sie draußen auf dem Gang stehen. Ich beiße nicht, James schläft und Hermine ist nervös wie ein Schulmädchen und schaut ständig zur Uhr. Vielleicht können Sie daran ja etwas ändern."

Severus überging den Namen des Kindes und ließ seine Blicke mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Hermine wandern, die wiederum Ginny taktierte. Sie war hochrot im Gesicht und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Danke, Ginny", sagte sie trocken.

„Bitte!", erwiderte diese zuckersüß.

„So, und Sie meinen, Hermine wird weniger nervös sein, wenn ich hier stehe?"

Ein Schulterzucken war die Antwort.

„Ich fürchte, diese Hoffnung muss ich enttäuschen. Sie ist genauso nervös wie eben. Nein, eigentlich sogar noch nervöser und dass das überhaupt möglich ist, ohne inzwischen mit einem Herzinfarkt ein Stockwerk tiefer für Aufsehen zu sorgen, erstaunt selbst mich."

Ginny lachte auf diesen äußerst trockenen Vortrag hin leise, während Hermine die Hände in die Seiten stemmte. „_Sie_ ist übrigens anwesend!", informierte sie Severus.

„Und nun mischt sich in die Nervosität eine gewisse Verstimmtheit…" Er kniff die Augen zusammen und machte eine abwartende Geste mit der Hand. „Nein, sogar Wut! Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass es noch interessant werden könnte, wenn wir nur ein wenig warten." Inzwischen konnte er selbst ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr so recht verbergen, was eindeutig daran lag, dass auch Hermines Hochstimmung noch nicht gänzlich verflogen war.

„Ich würde es nicht drauf anlegen", warnte sie halbherzig und verschränkte, noch immer etwas rosa um die Nase, die Arme vor der Brust.

„Möglicherweise sollten Sie das wirklich nicht, wenn James in diesem unglaublich angenehmen Zustand bleiben soll." Ginny zog mit zweifelnder Miene einen Arm unter dem Neugeborenen hervor und drückte an einer Seite die Decke hinab, so dass Severus nun doch einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Gesicht werfen konnte. Natürlich war jetzt noch nicht viel zu erkennen von etwaigen Ähnlichkeiten, doch wenn er tippen sollte, würde er behaupten, James würde mehr nach seiner Mutter geraten – abgesehen von den schwarzen Haaren. Diese Entdeckung trug übermäßig zu seiner guten Laune bei.

Schließlich entspannten sich Ginnys Gesichtszüge wieder. „Glück gehabt", grinste sie zufrieden und Hermine konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, dichter ans Bett zu treten und den Säugling genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Merlin, man möchte ihn nur knuddeln!", seufzte sie und Ginny kicherte leise.

„Willst du?" Mehr als ein begeistertes Nicken brachte Hermine nicht zustande. Sie setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und nahm vorsichtig diesen gewaltigen Berg an Decken entgegen, den Ginny ihr reichte.

Severus hingegen nutzte die Ablenkung der beiden dazu, sich vom Fußende des Bettes zum Fenster zu orientieren. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich gegen das Fensterbrett und beobachtete Hermine, wie sie den Säugling wiegte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er nur den verklärten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und den Kopf geschüttelt über so viel weibliche Sentimentalität.

Nun jedoch spürte er auch etwas, das ihm mehr als fremd war. Etwas, das von ganz tief unten zu kommen schien, mit kalten, jedoch wärmer werdenden Händen nach ihm griff und seine Wahrnehmung so fest packte, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als einen verlockenden Ansatz der Bedeutung dieses kleinen Wesens zu sehen. Und so unbegreiflich dies auch für ihn war, er glaubte zu _verstehen_, was dieses Kind für Ginny bedeutete, was Hermine zu erfassen versuchte. Und er spürte den Wunsch, dasselbe erleben zu dürfen.

Bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass dieser Wunsch nicht der seine war. Da verdrehte er – von den Frauen unbemerkt – die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, _natürlich_ über so viel weibliche Sentimentalität! Ein Kind gehörte absolut nicht zu den Dingen, die er für die nächsten zehn bis zwanzig Jahre eingeplant hatte. Wie denn auch? Sein Leben bot nicht eben den besten Rahmen für solche Unternehmungen.

Und dennoch…

Nein! Severus zog seine Augenbrauen eng zusammen und weigerte sich, auch nur noch einen Gedanken in diese Richtung zu verschwenden. Kinderwunsch… Nonsens!

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Nachdem ich letztes Mal schon die Weihnachtsgrüße so schändlich vergessen habe, will ich die Gelegenheit dieses Mal wenigstens nutzen, um allen Lesern einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und viel Glück, Gesundheit und Freude für selbiges zu wünschen! Aber nicht ausrutschen… ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

Ich wünsche euch ein frohes neues Jahr 2008! Ist es bei euch eigentlich auch so kalt wie hier? °bibber° 

**Poetica:** Och, Severus ist hart im Nehmen. ;) Aber Hermine hat noch so einiges auf Lager für ihn. Wenn sie schon ihre Gefühlswelt mit ihm teilen muss, kann er wenigstens etwas draus lernen. :D  
**Eve:** Oha, jetzt hat sie dich auch erwischt, die Review-Faulheit. Kenn ich auch von mir, also macht dir keinen Kopf deswegen. ;) Bin froh, dass du noch dabei bist und dass es dir gefällt. °hugs°  
**LMA23:** °rofl° Ich glaube auch, ein Tränkemeister ist genug. Aber was Hermines Bereitschaft zum Teilen betrifft: Sie im Gegensatz zu Severus hält sich an die Abmachung. Und letztendlich wäre ja auch sie die Leidtragende, wenn sie sich mit Okklumentik wehrt. Severus hat das schließlich drauf. ;)  
**JoNiTo:** Severus, der Frauenverstehe… Ich glaube, dieser Titel wird ihm nicht sonderlich zusagen. :D Zumal Hermine ja auch ein eher spezieller Typ Frau ist. So allgemein wird er da vermutlich nicht viel von seinem ‚Lehrgang' haben… °gg°  
**Eule:** Schön, dass du zufrieden bist. Severus wird in diesem Kapitel alles tun, um das zu verhindern. :D Aber der Kinderwunsch hat ihn schon beeindruckt… °snickers°  
**McAbe:** °umfall° Severus geht er mit dem Kopf _durch_ die Wand anstatt dagegen. ;) Außerdem ist er dafür viel zu stolz. Vor Hermine klein beigeben? Nicht in absehbarer Zeit. Und was die Vaterrolle betrifft, denke ich, wäre er definitiv einer der Väter, der erst in diese Aufgabe hineinwachsen muss. Und einer der Väter, dessen Tochter niemals alt genug sein wird für einen Freund. :D

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**- Kapitel 8 -**

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später verließ Severus neben Hermine das Sankt Mungo. Sie mussten sich durch die belebten Gänge kämpfen, um in den Apparierbereich zu gelangen. Die Besuchszeit war offenbar gerade auf ihrem Höhepunkt und wenn man die Entbindungsstation erstmal hinter sich gelassen hatte, wurde es regelrecht abenteuerlich. Severus musste mehrmals einen großen Schritt über spielende Kinder oder anderes Kleinstgetier machen. Dabei fluchte er die ganze Zeit mehr oder weniger laut vor sich hin, brachte einen Jungen zum Weinen (woraufhin Hermine ihn strafend ansah) und rempelte versehentlich eine Krankenschwester an, während er einer alten Oma aus dem Weg zu gehen versuchte.

„In deinem Labor bewegst du dich wesentlich eleganter", ließ Hermine ihn im zweiten Stock wissen (sie hatten auf den Fahrstuhl verzichtet, da ein Herr mit akutem Erbrechen ihnen sonst Gesellschaft geleistet hätte).

Severus brummte nur und so kehrte Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein. Was nicht bedeutete, dass es still wurde, aber er hatte dennoch Zeit, Hermines Gefühle zu analysieren. Sie kämpfte nach wie vor mit dem Kinderwunsch und erinnerte sich sogar daran, wie es gewesen war, den Säugling auf dem Arm zu halten. Selbst Severus musste einmal tief durchatmen, als ihn diese Sehnsucht nach einem eigenen Kind unerwartet überfiel.

Vorsichtig warf er Hermine ein paar Blicke von der Seite zu. Ihr Gesicht wirkte nicht mehr so fröhlich wie vorhin, eher im Gegenteil. Sie war nachdenklich und vielleicht sogar melancholisch. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung tat es ihm fast leid, dass sie zu dieser Konstanten der letzten Tage zurückgekehrt war.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du momentan genug mit dir selbst zu tun hast?", war sein Versuch einer Aufmunterung. Dabei hielt er seine Blicke aber konsequent nach vorne gerichtet. Er wollte nicht schon wieder über irgendeine Krankenschwester stolpern.

Dennoch konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Hermine das Gesicht verzog. „Und meinst du nicht, du hast dich vorhin ein bisschen zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, als du Ginny meine Gefühle erläutert hast?", gab sie spitz zurück.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie weiß nichts von unserem kleinen Problem?"

„Nein, sie weiß nichts von unserem Problem. Niemand außer uns weiß von dem Problem." Sie sah ihn eindringlich, aber mit einem unterdrückten Feixen an.

Severus erwiderte ihren Blick gleichmütig, auch wenn er das eigentlich nicht im Mindesten war. Er war fest davon ausgegangen, dass Ginevra über alles im Bilde war. Schlimmer noch, er hatte sogar befürchtet, dass Potter… doch diesen Gedanken wollte er nicht zu Ende denken. „Gut, dass man dir deine Gefühlslage ohnehin an der Nasenspitze ablesen kann." Nun war es an ihm, zufrieden zu grinsen.

Hermine verließ vor ihm das Krankenhaus und trat in den geschützten Hinterhof, der extra zum Apparieren eingerichtet worden war. Die Sonne stand noch immer hoch am Himmel und ließ ihre Haare glänzen. Ein paar Strähnen kringelten sich um ihre Ohrringe und die Sommersprossen auf ihrem Nasenrücken traten in diesem Licht noch besonders hervor. Severus genoss diesen Anblick, auch wenn er das niemals zugegeben hätte.

Nun wischte sie sich ihre Haare hinter die Ohren, die Augen gegen das helle Licht zusammengekniffen, und grinste neuerlich. „Gut, dass es dich ohnehin schon immer interessiert hat, was deine Mitmenschen fühlen", antwortete sie schließlich auf seine Spitze und disapparierte, ehe er auch nur irgendwie reagieren könnte.

Severus schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf und starrte einige Sekunden auf den leeren Platz, den sie zurückgelassen hatte. Dieses Miststück hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, das letzte Wort zu haben. Und sie war sichtlich zufrieden damit gewesen.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er sich durch den Lärm einer nahenden Großfamilie wieder bewusst, wo er war. Nach einem letzten unwilligen Laut folgte er Hermine und machte sich darauf gefasst, es ihr heimzuzahlen.

* * *

---

* * *

Tatsächlich jedoch war es eher so, dass sie noch einen drauf setzte.

Der nächste Tag begann mit einem denkwürdigen Ereignis für Patty, die Hauselfe, die Severus zu Diensten war. Nun ja, möglicherweise war es sogar ein extrem besorgniserregendes Ereignis, so ganz konnte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, als er verlangte: „Schokoladencreme."

Sie blinzelte ihn mehrmals an, die großen Ohren zuckten leicht und der Befehl schien irgendwo in ihren Gehirnwindungen festzustecken. „Sir, bitte?", fragte sie dann und schielte betreten auf das Tablett, auf dem sich zwei Scheiben Toast, ein wenig Butter, Käse und eine große Kanne schwarzer Kaffee befanden – so wie jeden Morgen.

„Ich hätte heute gerne Schokoladencreme und keinen Käse. Meinst du, es wäre möglich, mir diesen simplen Wunsch zu erfüllen?" Er verzog das Gesicht, was weniger an Pattys Verwirrung, als an Hermines Gelüsten lag. Wenn er tippen sollte, würde er sagen ‚prämenstruelles Syndrom'. Aber eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht so genau wissen.

„Natürlich, Sir. Patty geht sofort in die Küche. Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape, Sir. Patty ist eine furchtbare Elfe." Die letzten Worte waren mehr ein Flüstern, als eine Nachricht, die wirklich an ihn gerichtet war.

Severus verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, achtete aber darauf, dass sie es nicht sah. „Hol' mir einfach die Schokoladencreme."

„Jawohl, Sir!" Sie verbeugte sich, so dass das Geschirr auf dem Tablett beängstigend klapperte, dann verschwand sie mit einem lauten Knallen.

Severus sackte merklich in sich zusammen. Schokolade… Seit zwanzig Jahren – mindestens! – hatte er keine Schokolade mehr angerührt! Das Zeug war süß, klebrig und absolut tödlich für einen geregelten Blutzuckerstoffwechsel. Jeder normale Mensch wusste das. Und ausgerechnet auf Schokolade musste Hermine Appetit haben.

Er war wirklich versucht, sich durch Okklumentik gegen diese Invasion fremder und vor allem weiblicher Gelüste zu wehren. Doch dann schalt er sich selbst einen Narr und einen Jammerlappen. Es brauchte schon mehr, als ein bisschen Erregung, den irrationalen Wunsch nach einem Kind und Heißhunger auf Schokolade, um ihn in die Knie zu zwingen.

In diesem Moment kehrte Patty zurück und Severus riss ihr das Tablett quasi aus den Händen. Ein verlangender Glanz war in seine Augen getreten und er ging gedankenverloren hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. „Danke, das war erstmal alles", murmelte er noch, als ihm auffiel, dass die Hauselfe unsicher im Büro stehen blieb. Sie wirkte sichtlich erleichtert, als sie gehen durfte. Und Severus biss zufrieden von seinem Schokotoast ab.

* * *

---

* * *

Das erste, was er tat, als er eine Stunde später das Labor betrat, war, Hermine eine Phiole vor die Nase zu stellen. Sie zuckte zusammen bei dem lauten Schlag und sah ihn irgendwie planlos an. „Was ist das?", fragte sie, als er sich wieder umwandte und die Ärmel hochkrempelte.

„Appetitszügler. Du wirst diesen Trank einmal am Tag nehmen, bis dieser grässliche Heißhunger verschwunden ist." Er glaubte, den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, doch sie fasste sich rasch wieder.

„Das werde ich nicht tun." Die Phiole gab ein schabendes Geräusch von sich, als sie sie über den Tisch schob und sich wieder dem Trank widmete, an dem sie arbeiteten.

Severus blinzelte sie mehrmals an, ehe er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte: „Und ob du das tust!"

„Ich denke ja nicht mal daran!"

„Hermine!"

„Severus!" Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten kurz nach oben und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Offenbar hatte sie eingesehen, dass es nicht viel Sinn hatte, sich einer Auseinandersetzung mit ihm zu widersetzen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir in dieser Situation sind, aber ich sehe es nicht ein, dass ich ständig irgendwelche Tränke nehme, nur damit du möglichst wenig von allem mitbekommst. Du hast selbst gesagt, die Verbindung hat einen Sinn. Und ich denke nicht, dass dieser darin liegt, mir die fabelhafte Welt der Braukunst näher zu bringen. Also nein, ich werde diesen Trank nicht nehmen."

Severus holte tief Luft, hielt diese an und ließ sie dann langsam wieder entweichen. Nervtötende, besserwisserische, freche, vorlaute, dreiste, rebellische… Frau! Seine Zähne knirschten, als er sie fest aufeinander presste. Und dass Hermine nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch emotional ruhig war, trieb seinen Ärger noch weiter an. Schließlich wurden seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass es ganz allein deine Schuld ist, dass wir in dieser… Situation sind?"

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen." Der Trank neben ihr gab ein tiefes Blubbern von sich, das einen wirklich widerlichen Gestank im Labor verteilte.

Severus kam drohend ein paar Schritte auf Hermine zu und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Ich könnte einem herrlichen, ewigen Frieden frönen, wenn du deine Finger von diesem Trank gelassen hättest. Ich finde schon, dass das ein Grund ist, Tränke zu nehmen, die mir wenigstens ein gewohntes Leben ermöglichen." Er kräuselte seine Lippen zu einem gemeinen Lächeln und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Hermines Gesichtszüge sich zu einer grotesken Maske verformten.

Mit ihrer nächsten Handlung hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, holte aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige, die der Startschuss für ein unangenehmes Fiepen war. „Wenn du so scharf darauf bist, ins Gras zu beißen, dann spring doch vom Astronomieturm! Ich werde dich sicherlich nicht noch einmal retten. Undankbarer Mistkerl!" Mit diesen Worten wirbelte sie herum und verließ das Labor.

Severus starrte ihr ungläubig hinterher und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie ihn schon wieder einfach hatte stehen lassen.

* * *

---

* * *

Am Nachmittag wurde er von einer wohlbekannten, sehr hartnäckigen und vor allem lauten Eule bedrängt, die ihm eine Notiz des Schulleiters so penetrant vor dem Gesicht schwenkte, dass Severus gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Mit harschem Griff entwand er der Eule das Pergament und scheuchte sie aus dem Fenster. Lautes Kreischen und Klopfen folgte, worauf er allerdings nicht achtete.

Er war bereits bei seiner Tür angelangt und lief mit gereiztem Gesichtsausdruck quer durch die Schule. Heute gingen ihm die Nervensägen, die sich Schüler nannten, freiwillig aus dem Weg und er war froh, diese Wirkung zurück erlangt zu haben.

Tatsächlich hatte er seit dem Disput heute morgen von Hermine nicht mehr zu spüren bekommen als Enttäuschen, Verärgerung und Unglaube. Das waren Dinge, mit denen er gut umgehen konnte. Und zu ihrem Glück war ihr der Appetit auf Schokolade seitdem gründlich vergangen.

Wenig später betrat er Albus' Büro, ohne vorher anzuklopfen. Die Eule hatte es auch nicht für nötig gehalten, um Einlass zu bitten. Sie hatte das Fenster mit ihrer eigenen Magie geöffnet, um ihre Post abzuliefern.

„Was ist so wichtig, dass du mir deine penetranteste Eule auf den Hals hetzen musstest?", fragte er ungehalten, noch während er auf den Schreibtisch zuging.

Albus sah zu ihm auf, legte die Feder beiseite und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass Olivia der einzige Weg ist, dich mit möglichst minimaler Verzögerung hierher zu bekommen. Würdest du dich nicht immer so entsetzlich stur verhalten, könnte ich auf sie verzichten."

Severus hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. Dieses Gespräch lief jedes Mal, wenn Albus Olivia schickte, auf dieselbe Art ab.

„Aber wie ich sehe, hattet ihr beiden mal wieder euren Spaß", schloss der alte Mann schließlich und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger einmal gegen die Schläfe.

Severus tat es ihm gleich und als er sich seine Fingerkuppe besah, konnte er darauf ein wenig Blut sehen. „Verdammter Federball! Warte nur ab, bis ich dich das nächste Mal in die Finger bekomme", knurrte er daraufhin und suchte sich ein Taschentuch heraus, um das Blut des kleinen Kratzers abzuwischen.

Albus hingegen schüttelte schmunzelnd seinen Kopf. Er wusste ziemlich genau, dass Severus Olivia mit so viel Leidenschaft hasste, dass es schon beinahe als Liebe durchging. Und Severus konnte noch so oft behaupten, dass das absolut nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Dummerweise war er derjenige gewesen, der Olivia erstanden hatte. Und sie hatte ihn schon im Eulenkaufhaus so angriffslustig angeblitzt, dass er diese Herausforderung einfach hatte annehmen _müssen_. Sie war das erste Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen, das er dem Schulleiter hier in Hogwarts hatte zukommen lassen (eher aus Höflichkeit, denn aus Sympathie). Bei ihm hätte sie vermutlich keine sieben Tage überlebt.

„Nun", riss er sich selbst aus den Gedanken, während er das blutige Taschentuch zusammen faltete und wieder in seine Tasche steckte. „Was ist so dringend?"

Albus' Gesicht wurde wieder ernst und er faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte. „Es geht um Miss Granger."

Severus brummte.

„Sie bat mich vorhin darum, sie einem anderen Auftrag zuzuteilen. Nun wüsste ich natürlich gerne, was du angestellt hast, dass sie so plötzlich und nach diesem herausragenden Erfolg letzte Woche gar nicht schnell genug aus Hogwarts wegkommen kann."

„Wer sagt, dass ich etwas getan habe?" Severus wurde nicht einmal rot bei dieser Frage.

„Meine Menschenkenntnis. Severus, ich weiß, dass es irgendetwas zwischen euch gibt, das uns alle in wilde Spekulationen wirft. Und ich weiß, dass du mir nicht freiwillig sagen wirst, was das ist." Er machte eine Pause, beinahe so, als erwarte er, dass Severus ihn eines Besseren belehrte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", erwiderte dieser allerdings monoton und zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

Albus nickte. „Ich ging davon aus, dass es nichts ist, was uns ernsthaft Schwierigkeiten bereiten könnte. Denn sonst hättest du es mir gesagt."

Hätte er in diesem Fall vermutlich nicht, aber Severus sparte sich diesen Einwand.

„Wie auch immer. Dass Miss Granger jetzt aus diesem Projekt aussteigt, ist absolut unmöglich. Ich kann damit leben, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was ihre Gründe hierfür sind. Aber dann musst du auch selber sehen, wie du sie davon überzeugen kannst, dir eine zweite Chance zu geben. Wir brauchen sie. Handle danach!"

Severus begegnete dem Blick, den der Schulleiter unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, dieser Aufforderung aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch das bedeutete ja nicht, dass er Albus nicht noch ein bisschen zappeln lassen konnte.

Und was ohnehin viel interessanter war, war die Tatsache, dass Hermine tatsächlich um einen anderen Auftrag gebeten hatte. Eigentlich hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie mittlerweile recht gut miteinander auskamen, selbst wenn es um Auseinandersetzungen dieser Art ging. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie zuvor noch einmal das Gespräch mit ihm suchen würde. Anscheinend hatte er sich da getäuscht. Nun hatte er schon eine Standleitung in ihren Kopf und wusste trotzdem nicht, was sie wollte. Verstehe einer die Frauen…

„Schön. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass sie es nicht wieder tun wird. Du kennst mich, Albus."

„Das tue ich, in der Tat. Und deswegen weiß ich auch, dass du dich von nun an zusammenreißen wirst, damit diese Zusammenarbeit funktioniert." Und die Art, wie er dies sagte, machte sehr deutlich, dass es vielmehr ein Befehl als einfaches Vertrauen war.

Severus gab neuerlich ein Brummen von sich und stand auf. Dieses Gespräch war beendet. Zumindest von seiner Seite aus. Und um nichts in der Welt würde er zulassen, dass Albus noch ein neues Thema anschnitt.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, nach dieser eindeutigen Zurechtweisung noch einmal in die Kerker zurückzukehren. Es war schlauer, das Ganze gleich hinter sich zu bringen. Je eher er bei Hermine aufkreuzte, desto eher konnte er auf ihre _Liebe_ für ihn bauen und sie konnten sich schneller wieder dem Trank widmen.

Er schnaubte bei diesem Gedankengang und verfolgte ein paar Gryffindors, die gerade ihren Turm verließen, mit argwöhnischen Blicken. Leider fand er nichts, für das er ihnen Punkte abziehen konnte, und so blieb er auf seiner grummeligen Laune sitzen. Das war nicht die beste Ausgangssituation, um sich bei Hermine gut zu stellen.

Und dann wiederum begann er sich zu fragen, was genau ihm eigentlich so die Laune verdorben hatte. Am Heißhunger heute morgen konnte es nicht mehr liegen. Es zwar ärgerlich und hatte Patty in große Selbstzweifel gestürzt, aber nicht dramatisch. Und Zurechtweisungen von Albus waren nichts Neues mehr für ihn. Normalerweise ließ er alles, was der alte Mann ihm sagte, von sich abtröpfeln wie Regen auf einem Lotusblatt. Natürlich nahm er die Informationen, die die Gespräche gaben, auf und setzte auch das um, was Albus verlangte. Aber die Zeit, in der er sich diese Dinge wirklich zu Herzen genommen hatte, war lange vorbei.

Also blieben nur die Emotionen Hermines, die seine Laune so herunterziehen konnten. Probeweise blendete er diese durch Okklumentik aus, stellte allerdings fest, dass er danach genauso grummelig war wie vorher. Nur dass die Enttäuschung und der Unglaube wegfielen. Der Rest war also auf seinem Mist gewachsen.

Er wusste grundsätzlich schon, dass es jetzt nur noch einen Grund gab, warum er so mies gelaunt war. Doch wirklich wahrhaben wollte er diesen nicht. Das wäre ein Eingeständnis, das er sich niemals hatte machen wollen. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, während er sich Hermines Unterkunft näherte.

Möglicherweise war sie gar nicht mehr da, tröstete er sich.

Und schalt sich gleich darauf neuerlich einen Waschlappen. Sollte sie doch da sein! Je eher er es hinter sich brachte… Doch diesen Gedankengang hatte er schon einmal gehabt. Inzwischen nicht nur schlecht gelaunt, sondern auch noch von sich selbst genervt, klopfte er an die zwischen zwei großen Ritterrüstungen verborgene Tür. Hatte es irgendeinen Sinn, es zu leugnen?

Nun, diese Antwort konnte er sich selbst geben. Also fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und sah ein, dass er miese Laune hatte, weil es ihm eben nicht egal war, dass Hermine sauer auf ihn war. Verdammt!

* * *

TBC… 


	9. Chapter 9

Ehrlich, ihr erstaunt mich immer wieder… Da dachte ich, ich würde empörte Reviews bekommen, weil Severus Hermine mal wieder mies behandelt und hat. Zugegeben, empörte Reviews habe ich bekommen – aber eher, weil Severus seit 20 Jahren keine Schokolade mehr gegessen hat! °umfall° Lasst dem armen Mann doch seine Lakritze… ;) 

**JoNiTo:** °lool° Ja, hier sind sie sich endlich mal einig. Ich musste so lachen, als ich deinen Satz gelesen hab… Aber in diesem Kapitel werden sich noch ganz andere Leute einig. ;)  
**Eule:** °giggles° Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel Spaß es bringt, Severus konfus denken zu lassen. Wobei man ja immer aufpassen muss, dass er nicht bald in der Klapse landet… °verlegen grins° Heute muss er jedenfalls erstmal zu Kreuze kriechen.  
**Tatze:** Jaah, die Hochstimmung… Severus hat ziemlich eindrucksvoll dafür gesorgt, dass sie schnell verpufft. °eg° Aber keine Angst, allzu bald lass ich ihn nicht vom Astronomieturm springen. ;)  
**Kira:** Immer mit der Ruhe! Nicht, dass du mir nachher noch einen Kreislaufkollaps bekommst. ;) Btw, deine Reviews haben mich auch breit grinsen lassen:D Ich hoffe, dein Nutellabrot hat geschmeckt?!  
**Padme:** Severus wird auch noch eine gewisse Zeit in seinem Selbstmitleidsbad bleiben. Er hasst sein Leben als Spion und dass Hermine verhindert hat, dass er dem entkommen kann, kann er ihr nicht so leicht verzeihen. Zumal das bedeuten würde, dass er seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber akzeptiert… ;)  
**Andrea:** Die Ohrfeige hat unglaublich viel Spaß gebracht. °hehe° Und was das Selbstmitleid betrifft, verweise ich einfach mal auf die Antwort für Padme, und was den Rest betrifft auf das neue Kapitel. ;)

Viel Spaß. :)

* * *

**- Kapitel 9 -**

* * *

Hinter der Tür polterte es mehrmals, was Severus dazu veranlasste, sich gerade aufzurichten und nach seinem Zauberstab zu tasten. Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und es schien, als hätte sich Hermine mit dem Griff nach der Türklinke vom Fallen abgehalten. 

Fahrig wischte sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und noch während Severus an ihr vorbei das Chaos von Koffern und Taschen auf dem Fußboden begutachtete, brachte sie ihm ein wenig freundliches „Was?" entgegen.

Er hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie von oben herab an, was glücklicherweise durch den nach wie vor nicht unerheblichen Größenunterschied tadellos funktionierte. „Begrüßt man so einen Gast?", fragte er spitz.

„Du bist kein Gast." Sie stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich eben an deine Tür geklopft habe, nehme ich an, dass ich schon ein Gast bin."

„Du bist ein Mistkerl, Severus. Und nun, da wir das geklärt haben, könntest du mir eventuell sagen, was zum Teufel zu hier willst?" Auf ihren Wangen erschienen rote Flecken und ihr Herzschlag hatte schon seit Beginn des Gespräches eine Frequenz angenommen, die mehr als ungesund war – was ihn herzlich wenig stören würde, wenn es nicht auch seinen eigenen Herzschlag beeinflussen würde.

„Zuerst einmal würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du mich hereinbittest. Ich bespreche Dinge dieser Art ungern auf dem Flur."

Hermine bediente sich keiner Worte, um auf seine indirekt gestellte Frage zu antworten. Stattdessen verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und stellte sich so in die Tür, dass er nicht an ihr vorbeigehen konnte. Als ob er dies ohne ihre eindeutige Aufforderung jemals getan hätte…

In diesem Moment lief eine Gruppe Gryffindors hinter ihm vorbei und Severus entschied, dass er jetzt, da er sich ohnehin entschuldigen musste, ruhig noch ein paar Anklagepunkte hinzufügen konnte. „Schön", begann er deswegen und hob seine Stimme absichtlich so sehr, dass die Schüler auf sie aufmerksam wurden. „Ich wollte diese Sache eigentlich weniger öffentlich besprechen, aber wenn Sie es darauf anlegen… Ich kann es nicht dulden, dass Sie sich ungefragt an meinen Vorräten bedienen. So etwas nennt man Diebstahl, Miss Granger!"

Ihre Augen wurden groß, ebenso wie das Getuschel hinter ihnen. Mit einem panischen Blick an seiner Gestalt vorbei, packte Hermine seinen Arm und zog ihn in ihr Zimmer. „Das ist Verleumdung!", platzte sie heraus, nachdem die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war.

Severus bemühte sich redlich, nicht auf ihrer Kleidung stehen zu bleiben und stakste deswegen etwas ungeschickt durch das Zimmer. „Bedingt", erwiderte er beiläufig. „Das Ganze liegt zwar schon zehn Jahre zurück, aber verjährt ist die Geschichte dennoch nicht." Er feixte und sah sie wieder direkt an, nachdem er endlich ein freies Stück Fußboden gefunden hatte.

Hermines Lippen verwandelten sich in einen sehr schmalen Strich und er spürte sehr zufrieden, wie sie gegen ihre Wut ankämpfte. „Bist du nur hergekommen, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich in meiner Jugend Dummheiten getan habe?"

„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich bin gekommen, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass deine Jugend anscheinend noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Du bist gerade dabei, eine weitere Dummheit zu begehen."

„Und die wäre?" Sie blieb stoisch an der Tür stehen und schien nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken, auch nur einen Schritt auf ihn zu zu machen. Severus hatte sie selten so entsetzlich stur gesehen. Zugegeben, er hatte sie bisher auch noch nie so sehr verletzt. Zumindest nicht in den letzten fünf Jahren.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, könnte das den gesamten Plan gefährden", erinnerte er sie an den eigentlichen Grund ihrer Anwesenheit.

„Was du nicht sagst…", murmelte sie abfällig.

„Hermine!" Er war nicht bereit, sich von ihr unter seiner Würde behandeln zu lassen.

Das schien auch ihr nun wieder klar zu werden. Mit einem umständlichen Räuspern senkte sie den Blick kurz auf ihre Schuhe. Als sie dann zu sprechen begann, schien sie sehr viel weniger feindselig. „Hast du jemals die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass der Plan viel mehr gefährdet werden könnte, wenn ich bleibe?" Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben. „Ich bin abgelenkt durch meine… Gefühle." Sie würgte sichtlich an dem letzten Wort und er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie es hasste, in dieser Situation ihre verletzliche Seite auszubreiten. Und auch Severus wünschte sich, sie würde es bleiben lassen, ihm diese Dinge ständig auf dem Silbertablett zu präsentieren. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie sehr sie sich ihm dadurch auslieferte.

Hermine straffte ihre Haltung und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Das war kein Problem, solange du deinen klaren Kopf hattest. Aber seitdem es diese Verbindung gibt… Ich bringe uns beide durcheinander und jetzt ist niemand mehr da, der eingreift, wenn ich die falschen Zutaten in die Hand nehme. Ich gefährde nicht nur den Plan, sondern auch unser beider Leben, wenn ich länger neben dir am Labortisch stehe."

Severus ließ diese Worte einige Momente auf sich wirken und sah Hermine unverwandt an. Dass es ihr schwer gefallen war, diese Tatsachen auszusprechen, war offensichtlich. Dafür musste er nicht einmal in ihr Innerstes sehen. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich zu einer merkwürdigen Fratze verzogen und ihre Kiefer mahlten unablässig, während ihre Atmung angestrengt ruhig und die Augen gerade so eben noch trocken waren.

Schließlich holte er tief Luft. „Du wirst mich nicht weniger ablenken, wenn du nicht mehr in Hogwarts bist. Die Verbindung bleibt bestehen, ich werde mich trotz des Abstandes damit auseinandersetzen müssen. Da ist es mir lieber, wenn du hier bist." Seine Stimme war ruhig und von seiner zuvor sarkastischen oder auch missgelaunten Stimmung war nichts mehr zu hören. Mit ihrer Offenheit hatte sie ihn quasi dazu gezwungen, ihr ein Stück entgegenzukommen. Severus hasste es, dass sie die Macht dazu hatte.

„Warum? Weil du mir dann die entsprechenden Tränke vor die Nase stellen kannst?"

Er lächelte angedeutet über diese bissige Frage. Sie begann ihm zu verzeihen und das gefiel ihr nicht im Mindesten. Ihm hingegen schon. „Das ist zugegebenermaßen auch ein Grund. Aber mir ging es eigentlich eher darum, dass ich Einfluss auf deine Launen nehmen kann, wenn du in der Nähe bist. Egal auf welche Art."

„Was meinst du, wie lange es gut gehen würde?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was meinst du, wie lange deine Abwesenheit gut gehen würde?"

Hier lachte sie beinahe hysterisch auf. „Das ist ja wirklich großartig! Wir können nicht miteinander, aber auch nicht ohne einander. Das ist ein echtes Problem, meinst du nicht auch?" Sie schniefte leise und wischte sich über die Wange.

Severus verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht. Er könnte ihr sagen, dass dieses Problem sich möglicherweise von alleine löste, wenn sie ihm nur noch ein bisschen Zeit gab. Doch das wäre der Offenheit zu viel gewesen. Es würde Erwartungen in ihr wecken, von denen er nicht wusste, ob er sie jemals erfüllen konnte. Deswegen zog er es vor zu schweigen.

Hermine nickte nach ein paar Momenten und ließ ihre Blicke durch das Zimmer wandern. „Warum bist du hier, Severus?"

„Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen und ich möchte dich bitten zu bleiben." Das Ganze klang sehr nach einem einstudierten Spruch und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt war es dies auch. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er die Worte komplett meinte. Dafür war seit ihrer Auseinandersetzung nicht genug Zeit vergangen. Er war noch immer zu wütend über ihren Ausbruch und vor allem die Ohrfeige, um eine komplett ehrliche Entschuldigung zu formulieren. Doch wenn er noch länger gewartet hätte, wäre es zu spät gewesen.

Wie er es erwartet hatte, schnaubte Hermine. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das abnehme, oder?"

„Nein", gab er ohne Umschweife zu.

„Warum versuchst du es dann trotzdem? Du bist nicht der Typ Mensch, der Dinge tut, deren erfolglosen Ausgang er bereits kennt."

Severus fixierte ihren entschlossenen Blick von unten herauf. Das hier war schon lange kein einfaches Gespräch mehr. Sie wusste ganz genau, was er ihr sagen wollte. Doch sie wollte es _hören_. Sie triezte ihn so lange, bis er keine andere Chance mehr hatte, als ihr klar zu sagen, weswegen er hier war. Er würde ihr nicht die Genugtuung gönnen, ihn auch noch auf diese Art in der Hand zu haben: „Ich bin hier, um dich davon abzuhalten zu gehen."

„Warum?" Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Gib mir nur einen guten Grund, nicht zu gehen."

Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und spürte, wie seine Geduld langsam aber sicher schwand. „Weil das Projekt sonst zum Scheitern verurteilt ist!", zischte er schließlich.

Hermine reckte stolz ihr Kinn vor. „Tut mir leid, das ist nicht genug." Dann löste sie sich endlich von der Tür und begann, die auf dem Boden verteilten Sachen in die Koffer zu stopfen.

Severus konnte kaum glauben, was vor seinen Augen passierte. Die Wut begann die Geduld zu übersteigen und er war mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihr und zog sie zu sich herum. „Was willst du von mir hören, Hermine?", fragte er scharf und spürte ihren Herzschlag nicht nur in sich, sondern auch an ihrem Handgelenk.

„Ich will wissen, warum du wirklich hier bist! Du hast es gehasst, dass Professor Dumbledore darauf bestanden hat, dass du Hilfe bekommen solltest. Du hast mir oft genug gesagt, dass du die Forschung sehr viel effizienter betreiben könntest, wenn du alleine wärst und deine Ruhe hättest. Also sage mir, warum du mich plötzlich dabei haben willst!"

Er ließ sie abrupt los und wandte sich um, noch ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass er dadurch nur noch deutlicher machte, dass seine Antwort eine Ausrede sein würde: „Du hast dir die Frage selbst beantwortet: Weil Albus es will!"

„Das ist eine Lüge und das weißt du genau!", schmetterte Hermine das Argument auch prompt ab. Im nächsten Moment war sie es, die ihn zu sich herumdrehte. Er wusste wirklich nicht, warum er dies zuließ, doch er hatte auch keine Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken. „Ich will keine Liebeserklärung, Severus! Ich weiß, dass ich die niemals von dir bekommen werde. Aber ich möchte hören, dass ich dir nicht egal bin!"

„Woher bist du dir so sicher, dass dem so ist?"

„Ich kann es dir ansehen." Ihre Stimme war sanfter geworden, während Severus unmerklich zu schwanken begann. „Sag es, Severus. Warum sollte ich bleiben?"

Er schluckte, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und die ganze Umgebung wurde irgendwie unscharf. Seit seiner Jugend hatte er nicht mehr so heftig auf eine Frage reagiert und er hatte gehofft, es niemals wieder zu tun. Dennoch ließ er dieses Gefühl einige Sekunden auf sich wirken, ehe er sehr leise antwortete: „Weil ich dich brauche."

Er konnte nicht beschreiben, was er selbst nur durch Hermines Gesichtsausdruck empfand. Sie schwankte zwischen einer neuen Welle tiefer Liebe, Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit – eine Mischung, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Er hingegen…

Letztendlich nickte sie und bot ihm damit eine Gelegenheit, das Thema beiseite zu schieben. „Dann werde ich bleiben."

Severus erwiderte das Nicken mechanisch. „Schön." Einmal tief durchatmend, trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Da wir das nun geklärt hätten, erwarte ich dich morgen früh um neun im Labor. Die Zeit sollte ausreichen, um dieses Chaos hier zu beseitigen." Er deutete mit einer abfälligen Geste auf die Unordnung am Boden.

Hermine lief trotz aller Erfahrung mit ihm rosa an. „Ja, das wird sie wohl."

„Dann bis morgen." Mit diesen Worten stakste er an ihr vorbei zur Tür, konnte es sich allerdings nicht verkneifen, noch einen Blick über seine Schulter zu werfen, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Hermine stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm und strich sich gerade in einer sehr erleichterten Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Der Anflug eines Lächelns zupfte an Severus' Mundwinkeln und er wandte sich zum Gehen. Was stellte diese Frau bloß mit ihm an?

* * *

---

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen sah Severus sich aufgrund eines eigentümlichen Boykotts Pattys dazu gezwungen, dem Frühstück in der Großen Halle beizuwohnen. Dort angekommen, wusste er, wem er diese Unannehmlichkeit zu verdanken hatte: Albus bot ihm den Platz neben sich so energisch an, dass Severus gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich dort zu setzen. Was an sich auch nicht unbedingt das Schlimmste war. Wenn er schon hier essen musste, war es angenehm, neben Albus zu sitzen. Es ermöglichte ihm ein halbwegs erträgliches Tischgespräch, auch wenn er es immer so unangenehm wie möglich aussehen ließ. 

Doch an diesem Morgen würde Minerva auf seiner anderen Seite sitzen, wenn er der Aufforderung Folge leistete. Es missfiel ihm wirklich, seinen kleinen Disput mit Hermine ausgerechnet vor deren früherer Hauslehrerin breitzutreten. Albus allerdings reagierte auch heute auf Severus' flehende Blicke, wie er es sonst immer zu tun pflegte: gar nicht.

Also ging der Tränkemeister seufzend um die Tafel herum und setzte sich mit gerümpfter Nase zwischen die beiden größten Tratschtanten, die Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte. Nun gut, abgesehen vielleicht von der Fetten Dame und ihrer impertinenten Freundin.

„Ich wünsche einen schönen guten Morgen, Severus", begrüßte der Direktor ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln, während er mit der gewölbten Seite eines Löffels auf ein hartgekochtes Ei einschlug.

„Ebenso", brummte Severus und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er äußerst mieser Laune war. Er spielte diese Rolle inzwischen mindestens ebenso perfekt wie die des Spions.

„Nun, hast du bereits mit Miss Granger gesprochen?", kam Albus auch sofort zum Thema.

Severus neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als er seinen Vorgesetzten ansah. Ein Stück Ei hing in dem langen Bart und wackelte bei jedem Wort, dass der alte Mann sagte. Für gewöhnlich gehörte es sich, jemanden auf so etwas hinzuweisen, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass Albus die Sache mit Hermine am Frühstückstisch besprechen musste, entschied er sich dagegen. „In der Tat, das habe ich", erwiderte er scheinheilig und griff nach einer Scheibe Toast.

Minerva warf ein paar scheele Blicke zu ihnen, hielt sich aber noch im Hintergrund. Sie war damals eine derjenigen gewesen, die gegen Hermines Arbeit an den Tränken gestimmt hatte. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, worin ihre Meinung begründet lag. Sie hatte sicherlich keine Zweifel an den Leistungen ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin.

„Und, was kam dabei heraus?"

„Die Sache ist vom Tisch", erwiderte Severus knapp und hoffte, dass Albus es dabei bewenden lassen würde.

Eine sinnlose Hoffnung: „Es freut mich, dass du über deinen Schatten gesprungen bist, mein Lieber." Das Eistück rutschte weiter nach unten und baumelte nun knapp über der Tischplatte. Severus rümpfte die Nase.

„_Du_ bist über deinen Schatten gesprungen?", ließ Minerva sich nun doch sehr amüsiert vernehmen.

„Ansichtssache", knurrte Severus. „Möglicherweise habe ich es auch nur geschafft, Miss Granger dazu zu bringen, über _ihren_ Schatten zu springen." Er feixte und legte sich eine Scheibe Käse auf den Toast. Heute schien Hermine nicht mehr allzu viel von Schokoladencreme zu halten – dem Himmel sei dank!

„Ich denke nicht, dass du eine ehemalige Gryffindor dazu bringen könntest, ihren Stolz zu vergessen." Minervas Augenbrauen wackelten auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm Konkurrenz machen konnte.

Severus schoss wütende Blicke zu seiner Kollegin, die er eigentlich nur aus Prinzip so unwirsch behandelte. Eigentlich verstanden sie sich sogar relativ gut. „Jedem eine eigene Meinung", erwiderte er deswegen diplomatisch.

„Solange meine die wahre ist…" Sie nippte mit einem abgespreizten Finger an ihrem Kaffee und ließ dabei ihre Blicke über die Schüler unten ihnen wandern.

„Was noch bewiesen werden muss." Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, mit ihr um das letzte Wort zu balgen wie zwei Jungtiere – weigerte sich allerdings, für diesen Vergleich Löwenbabys heranzuziehen.

„Oh, ich denke, dieser Beweis ist leicht zu erbringen." Sie klang äußerst zufrieden, was Severus nicht im Mindesten gefiel.

„Was du nicht sagst."

„Lässt du uns an deinen Schlussfolgerungen teilhaben, Minerva?", nahm auch Albus wieder am Gespräch teil. Inzwischen hatte er sogar das Ei in seinem Bart bemerkt und mit spitzen Fingern an seinen Tellerrand gelegt.

Minerva grinste zufrieden, als Severus sie abwartend ansah. „Nun, wenn ihr mich fragt, sieht Miss Granger äußerst zufrieden aus." Sie nickte hinunter zum Gryffindortisch, an dem Hermine sich eben niedergelassen hatte. Nun, da auch Severus sie ansah, hob sie kurz die Hand zum Gruß, wandte sich allerdings rasch ihrem Frühstück zu, als sie von ihm nicht mehr als einen sehr gereizten Blick erntete. Zu seiner Überraschung verspürte er darüber von ihrer Seite aus nur leichte Belustigung und keine Enttäuschung. „So sieht keine Gryffindor aus, die ihren Stolz beiseite räumen musste", fügte Minerva selbstgefällig hinzu.

Severus grunzte. Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, er musste ihr Recht geben.

* * *

TBC… 


	10. Chapter 10

Tut mir leid, dass es dieses Mal länger gedauert hat mit dem Update. Ich werde im Moment von diversen Musen belagert, nur diese hier hat es sich anscheinend mit Severus in einer Hängematte am Strand von Tahiti bequem gemacht. °grummel° 

**Kira:** Ja, vorsichtige Annäherung trifft es wohl recht gut. Es ist wirklich nicht zu fassen, wie sehr man Severus bitten muss, ehe er sich dazu herablässt. Sturer Kerl… Aber ich freu mich, dass dir meine Dialoge gefallen. :D °nutellabrot rüberschiebt°  
**Sepsis:** Jaah, ich weiß, ich kann auch nicht ohne Schoki. Aber wenn, dann würde Severus auch nur diese 70 Kakaoanteil-Schokolade essen, wo sich jedem normalen Menschen die Zehennägel kräuseln. ;)  
**JoNiTo:** Jap, er hat sich definitiv weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Aber unter dem wäre Hermine auch nicht geblieben. °gg°  
**Tatze:** Ich glaube, im Moment muss einem keiner der beiden wirklich leid tun. °lol° Und was die Schokolade betrifft… Ich habe gerüchteweise gehört, dass es tatsächlich Menschen geben soll, die sie nicht mögen… Ich finde die Vorstellung ja auch grausam. ;)  
**la dame:** °gg° Minerva weiß auf jeden Fall, wie sie Severus nerven kann. Und sie nutzt das gerne mal ein bisschen aus. Albus ist da etwas subtiler. ;)  
**Nirtak.Enaile:** Danke für das Lob und viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel. :D  
**Andrea:** °blush° Bei deiner Review fange ich mal wieder sehr dümmlich zu grinsen an. Danke für das Lob. :D Aber was du gegen das Ei in Albus' Bart hast, ist mir absolut unbegreiflich. °fg°  
**Kathi:** Und noch eine, die das Ei komisch fand. Ehrlich, in so einer Mähne bleibt einiges hängen. Ich will es mir gar nicht so genau vorstellen… °grusel° Aber Hermine wird auch weiter ihre Frau stehen, immerhin bewegt sie sich damit langsam auf ein höheres Ziel zu. °tehe°  
**Schanin:** Also theoretisch ist die Story fertig. Ich muss es nur noch aufschreiben. ;) Aber ich denke, ich werde niemals wieder eine Story posten, bevor sie nicht fertig auf meinem Rechner liegt. Das ist die reinste Nervensache hier, vor allem, wenn die Muse sich so stur stellt. °ferngespräch nach tahiti verlangt° Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun. :)

Ich wünsche viel Spaß und gute Unterhaltung. :)

* * *

**- Kapitel 10 -**

* * *

Die Sommerferien begannen zwei Tage nachdem Severus Hermine davon abgehalten hatte, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Erfolgreich – nun ja, mehr oder weniger. Minerva und Albus hatten es allerdings inzwischen aufgegeben, ihn zu triezen. Der Trick war, nicht darauf zu reagieren. Eigentlich eine sehr simple Methode und noch dazu eine, die er schon früher immer benutzt hatte. Warum er da nicht schon vor zwei Tagen drauf gekommen war, hatte ihn wirklich beschäftigt.

Dabei war die Antwort darauf so simpel wie wenig anderes in seinem Leben. Sie hieß Hermine Granger und diese Erkenntnis regte ihn nicht mehr so auf, wie noch vor knapp vier Wochen. Das hingegen war eines der Dinge in seinem Leben, die nicht so einfach waren. Und da diese Dinge sich am besten regelten, wenn man nicht so genau darüber nachdachte, ließ er es bleiben.

Jedenfalls hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen beruhigt und dieser Effekt verstärkte sich noch einmal, nachdem die Schule ruhig und verlassen in der Landschaft klebte und sich von der prallen Sommersonne braten ließ. Severus weigerte sich, das Schloss auch nur einmal zu verlassen und genoss es, dass er jetzt so etwas wie eine Assistentin hatte, die gegebenenfalls Botengänge für ihn erledigen konnte.

Auch das war ein Grund, warum er sich mit ihr gut zu stellen versuchte. Er hatte an diesem ersten Ferientag eine Eule an 'Flourish & Blotts' geschickt und die Lieferung würde spätestens morgen da sein. Das bedeutete vierundzwanzig Stunden, in denen er besser die Füße still halten sollte.

Deswegen verhielt er sich auch denkwürdig gelassen, während er am Nachmittag neben Hermine am Labortisch stand. Und nebenbei versuchte er ihr zu beweisen, dass er seine Gedanken durchaus soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er sie im Ernstfall retten konnte. Sie wusste ja gar nicht, _wie_ viel Ablenkung er vertrug. Aber sie hatte auch noch nie einen Kurs Gryffindors und Slytherins unterrichtet.

Nichtsdestotrotz sorgten die Dämpfe, die strenge Konzentration und der Mangel an Schlaf, den er durch Hermines gelegentliche nächtliche Ängste inkauf nehmen musste, dafür, dass sich recht bald ein ziehendes Pochen zwischen seinen Schläfen bildete. Wie ein Knoten aus robustem Segeltau ballte der Schmerz sich mit fortschreitender Zeit immer fester zusammen und verwandelte seine Mimik in eine steife Maske.

Erst nach über einer Stunde begann Severus sich zu fragen, wer von ihnen der Ursprung dieser Kopfschmerzen war, die ihn sonst immer nur am Freitagnachmittag überkamen, wenn er zwei besonders anstrengende Kurse hintereinander hatte (Hufflepuff und Slytherin aus dem derzeitigen zweiten Jahrgang und Gryffindor und Rawenclaw aus dem entsprechenden fünften Jahrgang; die einen stellten zu wenig Fragen, als dass der Unterricht nicht in einer Katastrophe enden könnte, die anderen zu viele, als dass er dabei nicht die Geduld verlor). Seine Blicke wanderten prüfend zu Hermine, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Ihre Blicke waren gesenkt, das Gesicht entspannt. Sie zupfte weiter an ihren Petersiliezweigen, zerrieb die Blätter in einer Steinschale zusammen mit etwas Estragon und gab danach beides vorsichtig in den Trank.

Schließlich entschied Severus, dass er zwar trotz Hermines Gefühlen aufmerksam genug war, um eine drohende Gefahr zu erkennen, Kopfschmerzen ihm allerdings den Rest gaben und sie sich beide lieber nicht mehr auf seine Fähigkeiten verlassen sollten. „Ich bin sofort wieder da", informierte er Hermine mit leiser Stimme und ging hinüber in sein Büro.

Kopfschmerzen waren Beschwerden, mit denen er sich schon während der Zeit, in der er Legilimentik und Okklumentik erlernt hatte, abgefunden hatte. Doch heute war er zu verbissen, um auch nur eine seiner bewährten Entspannungstechniken anzuwenden. Deswegen griff er zielsicher nach seiner letzten Ausflucht, einer roten Phiole, und entkorkte sie, ohne auch nur noch einmal auf das Etikett zu sehen. Er kannte seinen Kopfschmerztrank. Würde ihn sogar blind finden. Der schwache Zitronengeruch bestätigte seinen Griff.

Kurz nachdem er den Trank eingenommen hatte, rauschte eine Welle aus angenehm prickelnder Hitze durch seinen Körper, die den Schmerz zwischen seinen Schläfen in die Mangel nahm – ihn jedoch nicht knackte.

Daraufhin bekam Severus große Augen. Sein Trank hatte ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen. Und als er diesen Gedankengang weiterdachte, entfuhr ihm ein leises Brummen. Er musste die Frage nicht einmal stellen, um die Antwort zu erfahren: Hermine Granger. Im Zweifelsfall war es _immer_ Hermine Granger.

Doch heute ließ er es nicht zu, dass ihn diese Erkenntnis verärgerte. Es war durchaus legitim, dass sie Kopfschmerzen hatte. Und es war auch legitim, dass sie dagegen keinen Trank nehmen wollte, sofern es sie nicht in ihrer Konzentration einschränkte. Was nicht legitim war – und damit stand es dummerweise zwei zu eins – war die Tatsache, dass er ihren Schmerz mit tragen musste. Dieser Zauber war wirklich nicht sehr fair ausgerichtet.

Severus straffte seine Haltung, steckte sich eine weitere der roten Phiolen in die Tasche und kehrte ins Labor zurück. Er würde sie nicht darauf ansprechen. Er würde sie zu nichts zwingen und nichts verlangen. Einmal über seinen großen, hakennasigen Schatten zu springen, reichte für mindestens drei Jahre.

Hermine sah ihn scheel von der Seite an, als er nach dem konzentrierten Alkohol griff und begann, die Inhaltsstoffe der Ringelblumenblätter darin zu lösen. Der scharfe Geruch gelangte bald an seine Nase und er inhalierte ihn tief. Eine ganze Reihe Erinnerungen wurden durch diesen Geruch ausgelöst, die meisten davon waren sehr heiter und keine davon würde er freiwillig preisgeben.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine nach einigen Minuten.

Severus sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Sicher. Warum?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du siehst blass aus."

„Ach was, ehrlich?" Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Blasser als sonst, meine ich."

„Nun, du siehst auch nicht unbedingt aus wie das blühende Leben", gab er unbekümmert zurück.

„Muss daran liegen, dass hier unten nicht viel blüht." Hermine biss sich amüsiert auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Dein Humor ist wirklich umwerfend."

„Oh, komm schon! Das war witzig. Gib's zu, du fandest es auch witzig!" Sie stützte sich auf dem Labortisch ab und sah ihn mit großen Augen von unten herauf an. An ihrer rechten Wange kräuselte sich eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus dem festen Knoten gelöst hatte, mit dem Hermine ihre Mähne im Labor zu bändigen pflegte.

Severus erwiderte ihren Blick mit stoischem Desinteresse, nicht sicher, ob er auf ihre ausgelassene Stimmung eingehen sollte oder nicht. Zumal er spürte, dass sie eigentlich nicht so ausgelassen war, wie sie vorgab. Ihre Gefühlslage war eine andere. Erschöpft und müde, geplagt von Kopfschmerzen und der Sehnsucht nach frischer Luft und Sonne. Nun gut, das letzte hatte er dazu gedichtet. Aber es war naheliegend. Wer außer ihm verschmähte schon ein wenig Sonnenlicht?

Doch er schweifte ab, was zweifellos an diesen Kopfschmerzen lag. „Wenn ich zugebe, dass ich es ein kleines bisschen amüsant fand, tust du mir dann einen Gefallen?", entschied er sich schließlich, auf die weibliche Neugierde anzuspielen. Und das war weder Zwang, noch ein Befehl. Es war ein Deal. Sehr slytherin.

Vermutlich wurden Hermines Augen deswegen so schmal. „Was für einen Gefallen?"

„Ja oder nein?"

„Ich will erst wissen, worum es geht."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, eine Geste, derer er sich sonst nie bediente. „Dann nicht." Er wandte sich wieder seinen Blütenblättern zu und zerrieb diese so gelassen und vor allem konzentriert in seiner Porzellanschale, dass er regelrecht sehen konnte, wie Hermines Neugierde ihren Stolz überwog.

„Also gut. Und nun sag es!"

Er ließ die Schale sinken und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, wohl wissend, dass sie es sonst nicht durchgehen lassen würde. „Es war witzig."

Hermine grinste zufrieden.

„Und nun zu meinem Gefallen." Mit leisem Klappern stellte er Schale und Mörser auf den Tisch und zog die Phiole aus seinem Umhang. Behutsam stellte er sie vor Hermine auf den Tisch. „Gegen Kopfschmerzen", erklärte er, bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatte, ihm wieder eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

Hermine sackte sichtlich in sich zusammen, schloss die Augen und ließ ein Seufzen hören. „Ich dachte schon, du bietest ihn mir nie an", murmelte sie, während sie nach der Phiole griff und sie in zwei Zügen leerte.

Severus beobachtete ungläubig das Geschehen vor ihm und ließ dann ein ehrliches, grunzendes Lachen hören, in das Hermine nach einigem Zögern einfiel.

* * *

---

* * *

Am nächsten Tag sortierte Severus die bisherigen Notizen ihrer Experimente, während Hermine in die Winkelgasse aufgebrochen war, um die Lieferung von 'Flourish & Blotts' abzuholen. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er sie gar nicht lange bitten müssen, was seine Theorie, dass sie sich nach frischer Luft und Sonne sehnte, nur unterstützte.

Entgegen seinem Willen begann er zu überlegen, wie er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen könnte. In etwa einer Woche würde es sich lohnen, für die ersten Sommerblumen einen Abstecher in den Verbotenen Wald zu machen. Er brauchte dringend neue Vorräte und es würde sie sicherlich interessieren.

Andererseits war auch das Arbeit und ein wirklich billiger Grund, sie nach draußen zu locken. Vielleicht sollte er die Möglichkeit einfach für einen Spaziergang am See nutzen. Sie könnten reden, so wie sie es vor ihrem unsäglichen Geständnis auch getan hatten. Über die neusten Artikel in _Ars Magica_ oder die Entwicklungen des Krieges, soweit sie darin eingeweiht war. Sie hatten bis vor wenigen Wochen oftmals nach getaner Arbeit noch ein Glas Wein zusammen getrunken, einfach weil er sie als Kollegin geschätzt und die Gespräche unterhaltsam gefunden hatte. Es war lange her, dass er das letzte Mal mit jemandem gesprochen hatte, der ähnlich interessiert an Tränken war wie er selbst.

Er konnte nicht gänzlich verhindern, dass es ihn ärgerte, dass Hermine ihm dies durch ihr Liebesgeständnis genommen hatte. Seitdem geriet er ständig ins Zweifeln, ob er so mit ihr umgehen konnte, wie er es gerne wollte. Auch die Tatsache, dass er selbst möglicherweise dabei war, Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln, machte die ganze Sache nicht besser. Er vermisste einfach die Sorglosigkeit im Umgang miteinander. Hermine hatte es verpatzt.

Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatte seine freie Hand nach einem leeren Stück Pergament gegriffen und es wütend in der Hand zusammengezogen. Nachdenklich musterte Severus den kleinen Ball und neigte den Kopf, während er in sich hinein horchte. Da war Wut. Viel Wut. Tiefe Runzeln bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Egal in welche Richtung Hermine das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen gelenkt hatte, es würde ihn niemals so wütend machen.

Sofort dachte er an die Standardantwort auf alle seine Fragen, denn das hatte sich in den letzten Tagen bewährt. Severus verschloss seinen Geist durch Okklumentik und die Wut verschwand gänzlich. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken legte er seine Feder beiseite und räumte alles von seinem Schreibtisch, das beim Fallen zu Bruch gehen könnte. Dann stand er auf, holte sich ein großes Tablett und ging ins Labor, um den Vorratsschrank zu sortieren.

Während er dies tat, hielt er seine Barrieren aufrecht. Er konnte mit allen Emotionen, die Hermine ihm sandte, irgendwie umgehen. Doch bei Wut konnte er es nicht drauf ankommen lassen. Er trug selbst viel zu viel davon ganz dicht unter seiner oberflächlichen Gelassenheit, als dass er dieses zusätzliche und nicht gerade geringe Maß hätte ertragen können. Und da Hermine ohne jeden Zweifel als erstes hierher kommen würde, wenn sie zurückkehrte, war es schlauer, dafür zu sorgen, dass er in einer ausgeglichenen Stimmung war.

Nach und nach sammelten sich immer mehr verdorbene oder qualitativ minderwertige Zutaten auf dem Tablett, allesamt verstaut in verschiedenförmige Glasgefäße. Er hatte den Vorratsschrank schon vor Wochen sortieren wollen, doch es war ihm immer etwas dazwischen gekommen (nicht zuletzt der Tod persönlich). Nun hatte sich die optimale Gelegenheit ergeben.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten kehrte er mit gut gefülltem Tablett in sein Büro zurück. Die aneinander schlagenden Gefäße gaben klingende Geräusche von sich, einige heller, andere tiefer. Er stellte das Tablett auf eine Ecke seines nun nahezu komplett freien Schreibtisches und reihte die Phiolen und gläsernen Schachteln in einer ordentlichen Kette an der langen Kante auf.

Schließlich brachte er das Tablett an seinen Platz zurück, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Tisch und wartete.

* * *

---

* * *

Was er nicht lange tun musste. Bereits fünf Minuten später rauschte Hermine ins Büro, ließ die schwere Tasche mit den Büchern dort fallen, wo sie stand, und knallte die Tür so laut ins Schloss, dass die Phiolen neuerlich klirrten.

„Dieser… dieser…", brachte sie wütend hervor, die kleinen Hände zu so festen Fäusten geballt, dass die Haut weiß war. Ihr Gesicht hingegen war tiefrot und Severus konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, spöttisch eine Augenbraue zu heben. „Dieser ignorante Gockel! Dieser Mistkerl! Dieser…"

Sie verstummte schlagartig, als Severus wortlos nach der ersten Phiole griff und sie ihr vor die Nase hielt. Sofort wurde ihr Gesicht ein paar Nuancen heller und sie sah ihn perplex an. „Was soll ich damit?"

Mit seiner freien Hand deutete er auf ein großes Stück leerer Kerkerwand genau gegenüber seines Schreibtisches. „Es dagegen werfen."

Hermines Augen wurden größer. „Warum?"

„Damit ich aufhören kann, meinen Verstand zu verschließen. Du musst dich abreagieren und verdorbene Trankzutaten sind ein hervorragendes Mittel dafür. Also nur keine Scheu, ich habe eine Menge Munition gefunden." Er nickte zu der langen Reihe an Gefäßen hinter sich.

Trotz dieser Erklärung wirkte Hermine mehr als skeptisch. „Severus, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob…"

„Nun, ich bin es", unterbrach er sie abrupt. „Ich habe meine Erfahrungen mit Wut. Du solltest mir besser vertrauen." Nachdrücklich bewegte er die Phiole vor ihr in der Luft, denn sein Arm wurde allmählich lahm.

Zögerlich nahm Hermine ihm die alten Molchsaugen aus der Hand und drehte sie nachdenklich in den Händen. „Das gibt eine riesige Sauerei", wagte sie einzuwenden.

„Deswegen funktioniert es ja so gut." Severus feixte, zufrieden mit seinen Argumenten.

Neuerlich musterte Hermine ihn skeptisch, trat dann aber doch soweit vor den Schreibtisch, dass sie die Wand vor und die Phiolen hinter sich hatte. Ihre Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen Strich, die Farbe wechselte von rot zu weiß und ihre Augen sprühten angriffslustig.

„Wer hat dich so gereizt?", entschloss Severus sich, ihr den letzten Anstoß zu geben.

Hermines Finger schlossen sich so fest um die Phiole, dass er Angst hatte, sie würde sie gleich hier zerdrücken. Dann allerdings holte sie weit aus und schleuderte das Gefäß mit einem wütenden Grollen gegen die Steinwand. „Lucius Malfoy!", tobte sie, noch während die Molchsaugen platschend zu Boden fielen.

Severus zuckte anerkennend mit den Augenbrauen und hielt ihr die nächste Phiole hin – Fischleber. „In dieser Beziehung ist er wirklich ein Naturtalent", musste er zugeben.

„Er ist ein Mistkerl!" Die Leber lief glitschig und eher schleimig die Wand hinunter.

„Das auch, ja." Das nächste Gefäß.

„Ein Bastard!" Getrocknete Grillen, die teilweise an der Wand kleben blieben.

„Sehr treffend", sagte Severus nüchtern.

„Ein arrogantes Schwein!" Bienenlarven.

„In der Tat."

„Weniger wert als ein kastrierter Flubberwurm!" Fischeier.

Severus sah sie beeindruckt an. „Netter Gedanke."

Hermine wischte sich keuchend die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Danke."

„Was hat er denn gesagt?"

Nun griff sie selbst nach den Gefäßen, gleich zwei auf einmal. „Och, nur das Übliche…" Das Klirren hallte laut von den Wänden wider, während die zu Boden segelnden Grashalme vollkommen untergingen. „Von Schlammblütern und der Erhaltung der Rasse." Das Tümpelwasser hingegen rieselte wie dreckiger Regen hinab und erfüllte das Büro mit einem widerlichen Geruch. Hermine griff nach den nächsten Gefäßen. „Von Feiglingen und vorgetäuschten Krankheiten." Die Stacheln grüner Igel klirrten beinahe wie Nadeln.

„Ich gehe davon aus, die letzten beiden Punkte galten mir?"

„Natürlich!" Die letzten Gefäße landeten in einem so wilden Durcheinander an der Wand, dass Severus nicht unterscheiden konnte, was eigentlich darin gewesen war. Tief atmend drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Hinter ihr puffte es aufgrund einiger Reaktionen, die die bunte Mischung hervorgebracht hatte, und blaue Dampfwolken stiegen auf.

„Nun, geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragte Severus noch immer ruhig. Dass Lucius ihn durch den Dreck zog, war nichts Neues mehr. Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte Severus behaupten können, der blonde Mann meine nicht einmal die Hälfte dessen, was er über ihn sagte, wirklich ernst. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei und Severus kümmerte es nicht weiter.

„Nein, irgendwie nicht", stellte Hermine frustriert fest und schob die Unterlippe vor.

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an, ließ probeweise seine Barrieren weniger dicht werden und musste ihr Recht geben. Schließlich löste er sich vom Schreibtisch und winkte sie hinter sich her. „Komm mit!"

„Wohin?" Hermine drehte sich verwirrt um sich selbst, während er zur Tür ging.

„Lass dich überraschen." Er hielt ihr die schwere Holztür mit einem einladenden Gesichtsausdruck auf und deutete auf den verlassenen Gang. Ein Schwall kühler, aber frischer Luft trieb in sein Büro und Severus ging gedanklich bereits die Zauber durch, die er nachher hier anwenden musste. Aber vorher hatte er anderes geplant. Denn das hier war die perfekte Gelegenheit, sie an die frische Luft zu setzen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

* * *

TBC… 


	11. Chapter 11

Ich habe gute Nachrichten: Die Story ist soweit fertig durchgeplant, ich muss nur noch schreiben. °gg° Wenn mir nicht noch irgendein Plotbunny dazwischen hoppelt, wird sie 18 Kapitel und einen Epilog haben. Ein bisschen was kommt also noch auf euch zu. ;) 

**la dame:** Danke! Und der Unterricht geht heute noch weiter… ;)  
**Tatze:** Ja, die Form der Entsorgung, die Severus sich da überlegt hat, ist wirklich etwas zweifelhaft. Aber es bringt bestimmt Spaß. °gg° In einem späteren Kapitel wird es voraussichtlich noch so eine Art Flashback geben, auch wenn ich da nicht ganz so weit in die Vergangenheit gehe.  
**Schanin:** Och, ein Spaziergang ist es nicht unbedingt, was Severus mit Hermine vor hat. °gg° Dabei lassen sich so schlecht Aggressionen abbauen. ;)  
**Sam:** Tut mir leid, die Bestellnummer hab ich verlegt und Severus stellt sich stur. Ist das nicht grauenhaft? Da hat man diesen Traumkerl hier und er weigert sich, irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als einem ständig bei den Storys dazwischen zu quaken… °theatralisch seufzt° ;)  
**McAbe:** °umfall° Soso, die Gespräche funktionieren also… °giggles° Worüber habt ich euch denn unterhalten? °feix° Aber nein, jetzt kommt kein Spaziergang am See. Ich hab mich für eine etwas actionreichere Variante entschieden. ;) °hugs°  
**Eule:** Jup, du hast Recht, es bleibt nicht bei einem Spaziergang. Er hat etwas viel Besseres vor. °tehe° Aber was genau Lucius da vom Stapel gelassen hat, überlasse ich deiner Fantasie. Hermine hat sich geweigert, das noch detaillierter auseinander zu pulen…  
**Kathi:** Ich muss gestehen, ich war ja schon ein bisschen neidisch, dass Hermine so enthusiastisch Flaschen zerdeppern durfte. Würde ich manchmal auch ganz gerne tun. Aber da hat man immer so viel Arbeit mit. °sigh° Aber Severus ist noch nicht am Ende mit seiner Therapie. Hoffe, dir gefällt der zweite Teil auch.  
**Kira:** Also wenn dir die Rolle, die Lucius hier von mir bekommen hat, gefällt, kann ich dich beruhigen: Er wird bei mir vermutlich immer Rollen dieser Art haben. °gg° Ich mag ihn gerne als den Bösen. Da bringt das Schreiben seines Charakters am meisten Spaß. ;) Aber heute geht es erstmal weiter mit Severus' Wutbewältigung.  
**Philgaston:** Wow… Ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich zu deiner Review sagen soll. Irgendwie hab ich das starke Bedürfnis, sie mir einzurahmen und an die Wand zu hängen… °lol° Vielen Dank dafür!  
**attack:** Schööön, dass mein Teufelchen endlich wieder in der modernen Zeit angekommen ist! °anspring und zu boden werf° Hast mir echt gefehlt. °knutsch° Aber ich hoffe mal, dass ich irgendwie um die Strafarbeit bei Filch herum komme. Der stiert einen immer so an… °brr° Aber mich stört es nicht im Mindesten, dass du dich wie ein Tokio Hotel-Groupie aufgeführt hast. Was meinst du, wie ich hier gesessen habe, als gnädiger Herr es nebenbei erwähnte? Danach war's mit dem Schreiben erstmal vorbei… Btw, wer von den beiden mehr slytherin ist, überlasse ich dir. In diesem Kapitel wird Hermine es ihm nicht leicht machen bei der Jagd um den Titel. °rofl°

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**- Kapitel 11 -**

* * *

Nachdem Severus die Tür zu seinen Räumen hinter sich geschlossen und die Banne wieder errichtet hatte, ließ Hermine ihm den Vortritt und er steuerte direkt auf die Treppe zur Eingangshalle zu. Mit federnden Schritten erklomm er sie und hörte, wie Hermine hinter ihm das gleiche tat. 

Kurz darauf traten sie hinaus in den hellen Sonnenschein und Severus kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, bis er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. Hermine trat neben ihn, als er über die Ländereien stapfte, ohne auf die Wege zu achten. Ihr Gesicht war, wie er aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, noch immer leicht gerötet und er konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, wie schnell ihr Puls gehen musste. So viel Wut konnte selbst Lucius nicht hervorrufen. Vermutlich entsprang sie allem, was sich über die letzten Wochen angestaut hatte.

Sie kamen an Hagrids Hütte vorbei und der Wildhüter machte Anstalten, Hermine anzusprechen. „Warten Sie lieber, bis wir wiederkommen, Hagrid", mahnte Severus, bevor der andere etwas sagen konnte. Stattdessen hob er nun seine Augenbrauen (was aufgrund der ganzen Haare in seinem Gesicht kaum zur Geltung kam) und sah ihnen sprachlos hinterher, wie sie dem Verbotenen Wald immer näher kamen.

„Ist das unser Ziel?", fragte Hermine knapp, als sie die ersten Bäume hinter sich gelassen hatten. Die Luft war kühler hier, das Licht angenehmer. Der Boden war mit Moos bewachsen und kleine Tiere krabbelten überall um sie herum.

„Beinahe", antwortete Severus. Er schlug einen Haken um einen umgefallenen Baum, verfolgte dann aber rasch die ursprüngliche Richtung weiter.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten kamen sie auf eine kleine Lichtung. Nach oben hin war nur ein sehr kleiner Kreis des blauen Himmels zu sehen, da die Baumkronen sich ausbreiteten wie die Fächer einer brasilianischen Edeldame. Der seichte Wind ließ ein monotones Rauschen aufkommen und hin und wieder flog ein Vogel über sie hinweg.

Severus drehte sich zu Hermine um und beobachtete, wie sie sich die Lichtung genauer ansah. Am Rand standen Säulen, viele in sich zusammengefallen und verrottet. Nur einige wenige ließen noch erahnen, dass hier früher einmal eine Art Arena gestanden hatte. Der Boden zu ihren Füßen war hart, selbst starke Regenfälle konnten ihm nichts mehr anhaben. Dennoch war es kein Stein, sondern nur fest getretener Sand.

„Was ist das?" Sie klang ehrfürchtig, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

„Zur Gründerzeit der Schule fand hier der Kampfunterricht statt. Schwertkampf, Fechten, Duelle – die Gründer legten viel Wert auf eine angemessene Ausbildung in diesen Künsten." Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen wanderte Severus auf dem Platz umher, wohl wissend, dass Hermine ihn von jedem Punkt aus gut würde hören können. Die Zauber, die auf diesem Ort lagen, waren so mächtig, dass sie die Jahrtausende überdauert hatten. Eine Akustik wie hier würde man nicht einmal in den alten Bauten der Griechen finden.

„Warum wurde es abgeschafft?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zu viele Verletze für den geringen Nutzen. Nachdem die Kriege, die zur Zeit der Gründer geherrscht hatten, ausgestanden waren, hielt niemand es für nötig, diesen Unterricht weiter zu führen. Es konnte schließlich niemand wissen, dass sogar die Zauberergesellschaft zu dumm ist, um aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen." Er sprach diese Worte mit sehr viel Nüchternheit, woraufhin Hermine die Augenbraue hob.

„Ich denke, das ist ein Makel an der menschlichen Rasse an sich."

„In der Tat", murmelte Severus und fixierte sie dabei so fest, dass ziemlich deutlich wurde, dass er ihre Aussage nicht nur auf die Menschheit im Allgemeinen, sondern auch auf Hermine und sich selbst im Speziellen bezog.

„Was wollen wir hier?", durchbrach sie schließlich den intensiven Blickkontakt und drehte sich zu einer der Säulen um. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über die raue Oberfläche.

„Kämpfen. Was, glaubst du, würde ich sonst hier mit dir wollen?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe es aufgegeben, bei dir mit irgendetwas zu rechnen."

Severus feixte. „Soll das ein Kompliment sein?"

„Möglicherweise."

Neuerlich hielt er ihren Blick fest, sorgte aber dafür, dass dieses Mal er derjenige war, der ihn löste. „Ich habe dich hergebracht, damit du deine Wut abreagieren kannst."

„Ich werde also gegen dich kämpfen, ja?" Es schien sie nicht so sehr zu überraschen wie seine Methode mit den alten Trankzutaten.

„Nicht sofort. Später schon. Erstmal werden wir uns beide ein wenig aufwärmen. _Genero!_" Er schwang den Zauberstab durch die Luft und in der Mitte der Lichtung tauchten flackernd zwei Asiaten auf. Die eine war eine junge Frau in dunkler, sehr leichter Kleidung. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare waren auf dem Rücken zu einem strammen Zopf gebunden und als sie Severus erblickte, wurden ihre Augen schmal.

Der andere war ein Mann, schlank und wendig sah er aus, ebenfalls in schwarze leichte Kleidung gehüllt. Er hatte eine Glatze und wandte sich nach einer kurzen Orientierung Hermine zu.

Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Dummerweise hielten die Gründer nicht viel von Bewohnern der asiatischen Länder. Es gab gewisse Konflikte, Unstimmigkeiten über den Ursprung der Magie und wer das Vorrecht auf die Ausbildung von Zauberern haben sollte. Es kam zwar nie zu einem offenen Krieg, aber sie richteten die Banne auf diesem Ort so aus, dass sie Personen zum Training erschaffen, die als Feindbild dienen sollen."

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. „Sagtest du nicht, du wolltest meine Wut _ab_bauen?"

Severus lächelte flüchtig. „Falls es dich irgendwie tröstet, diese beiden sind wirklich nur eine Illusion. Sie werden verschwinden, wenn wir fertig sind."

„Oh ja, das baut mich auf."

„Nun, wie dem auch sei. Später darfst du dich an mir auslassen. Vorerst werden wir uns an ihnen aufwärmen. Bist du bereit?"

„Natürlich. Nur noch eine kurze Frage." Er sah sie abwartend an. „Magierduell oder chinesische Kampfkunst?"

„Das kommt auf dich an."

„Und das heißt?" Sie wurde zunehmend ungeduldig.

„Wenn du sie entwaffnest, werden sie mit Händen und Füßen auf dich losgehen. Ansonsten bedienen sie sich eines Zauberstabes. Sie sind so erschaffen worden, dass sie nicht aufgeben, bis sie einen tödlichen Schlag erleiden. Und dass du die Verbotenen Flüche besser nicht in Betracht ziehst, muss ich wohl nicht extra erwähnen."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Nun denn…" Er ging zielstrebig auf die Frau zu und diese lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Während sie sich mit ihm in die eine Richtung drehte, tat der Mann es mit Hermine in die andere. Schließlich standen die Illusionen in der Mitte der Lichtung Rücken an Rücken, Hermine und Severus quasi einander gegenüber, ihre Gegner zwischen sich.

Severus verbeugte sich und seine Gegnerin tat es ihm gleich. Ihr Zopf rutschte ihr über die Schulter und baumelte neben dem schmalen Gesicht. Als sie seinem Blick erneut begegnete, loderte eine wilde Entschlossenheit darin auf. Ihr heller Schrei durchbrach die Stille und ließ einen Schwarm Vögel über ihnen aufsteigen, der kreischend im Blau verschwand.

* * *

---

* * *

Eine Stunde später ließ Severus die beiden Asiaten mit einem Klatschen verschwinden. Hermines angespannte Haltung löste sich auf und sie sackte in sich zusammen. Eine Schweißschicht stand auf ihrem Gesicht, doch die einzige Erleichterung, die sie sich nun gönnte, war, ihre Haare mit einem Zauber zu einem festen Knoten zu binden. 

„Nun, wie sieht es aus? Immer noch wütend?" Severus rieb sich die Hände und fühlte sich sichtlich wohl. Er selbst war im Duellieren besser trainiert als Hermine und so hatte er noch nicht einmal angefangen zu schwitzen, obwohl seine Gegnerin es ihm nicht gerade leicht gemacht hatte.

„Sicher", knurrte Hermine, während sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf ihn zukam.

Severus ließ es sich nicht nehmen, diese Aussage selbst zu überprüfen. Vorsichtig baute er seine Okklumentikmauern ab und stellte fest, dass sie zwar etwas übertrieben hatte, aber durchaus noch gereizt war. Er schloss die Augen und ließ die pulsierende Kraft der Wut durch seine Venen strömen. „Lucius muss dich ja unglaublich geärgert haben."

„Dafür braucht es nicht viel." Sie stand vor ihm, als er seine Augen öffnete. Ihre braunen blitzten gefährlich, hatten neuerlich die Farbe von Bernstein angenommen. So wie vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen, als er beinahe über sie hergefallen wäre.

Er stand auch jetzt wieder an einer sehr schmalen Grenze. Seine eigene Wut hatte er im Kampf zuvor soweit abgebaut, dass er sich würde kontrollieren können. Dennoch würde es ihm eine Genugtuung sein, die Kontrolle ein kleines Stück fallen zu lassen.

„In der Tat", stimmte er ihrer vorherigen Aussage mit leiser Stimme zu. Sein Herzschlag wurde etwas schneller und er fasste den Griff des Zauberstabes in seiner Hand fester. So kräftig hatte er sein Herz schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gespürt. Es war viel Adrenalin, das den Weg in sein Gefäßsystem fand.

Hermine hielt seinem Blick stoisch stand. Es wurde zum ersten Teil ihres Duells und als Severus dies bewusst wurde, grinste er diabolisch. „Ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen."

„Das will ich hoffen." Ihre Zunge schnellte hervor und befeuchtete die trocknen, teils sogar aufgerissenen Lippen. Severus' Blick wanderte flüchtig dorthin. „Gewonnen", ließ sie ihn sehr selbstzufrieden wissen. „Ich fange an!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und entfernte sich einige Meter von ihm.

„Falsche Schlange", zischte der Tränkemeister, blieb allerdings stehen, wo er war.

„Na, na! Vergiss nicht, dass ich so wenig Slytherin bin, wie eine Katze bellen kann."

„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht", antwortete er gedehnt.

„Manche Gerüchte entspringen einer wahren Aussage." Erst nachdem sie diese Worte gesagt hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und hob den Zauberstab. „_Tempestas!_"

Severus' Augen weiteten sich unmerklich, als ein kleiner Wirbelsturm sich vor ihr aufbaute und in seine Richtung strebte. „_Murus!_", reagierte er mit dem ersten Fluch, der ihm in den Sinn kam. Eine Mauer errichtete sich flugs vor ihm und lenkte den Wirbelsturm in eine andere Richtung. Er kam nur bis zum Rande der Lichtung, dann wurde er von den Schutzschilden des Platzes aufgelöst.

„_Funis!_"

Dieses Mal musste er Seilen ausweichen, die Hermine ihm geschickt hatte. Zischend flogen sie über seinen Kopf hinweg und verschwanden neuerlich an der Grenze. Severus knurrte missmutig und hob den Zauberstab noch aus der Hocke. „_Caligo Ater!_" Eine dichte Wolke schwarzen Nebels quoll aus der Spitze hervor und raste über die Lichtung direkt auf Hermine zu.

Diese quietschte leise auf, fand sich aber dennoch kurz darauf von Dunkelheit eingehüllt. Severus hingegen stellte sich äußerst zufrieden wieder hin und klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang. „Mach das weg!", keifte Hermine.

„Ich denke ja nicht einmal daran. Du hast zehn Sekunden, ansonsten gewinne ich. Zehn… neun…"

Hermine lief einige Schritte nach rechts und der Nebel folgte ihr – natürlich. Magischer Nebel war nichts, das man mit so einfachen Methoden wieder los wurde.

„Sieben… sechs…"

Nun lief sie auf ihn zu, so dass Severus mit einem kehligen Lachen zur Seite treten musste, um nicht im Weg stehen zu bleiben. Die Kälte des schwarzen Nebels streifte sein Gesicht und ließ ihn frösteln.

„Vier… drei…"

„_Movere!_" Der Nebel ballte sich zu einer Wolke zusammen, kleine Blitze stoben daraus empor und schließlich begann es zu regnen – direkt auf Hermine hinab.

Severus musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um sie nicht auszulachen. Ihre Haare wurden eine Nuance dunkler, einige Strähnen klebten an ihren Wangen und es war offensichtlich, dass sie sogar etwas Make up getragen hatte; dunkle Rinnsale liefen über ihr Gesicht. „Nette Idee."

„Mistkerl!" Sie trat aus dem Regen heraus und stapfte wütend auf ihn zu.

„Ich weiß. Aber lass mich dir helfen. _Diffindo!_" In ihrem Umhang zeigten sich große Risse und schließlich fiel das schwarze Stoffstück in Streifen zu Boden.

Hermine sah schockiert an sich hinab. „Das war mein bester Umhang!"

„Nun ist er das nicht mehr, denke ich." Er wusste, dass er sie bis aufs Blut reizte. Doch entgegen ihrer Annahme, er sei vorhin mit seiner Illusion beschäftigt gewesen, hatte er sie beobachtet. Egal, was der Asiate mit ihr angestellt hatte, Hermine war nur leidlich bei der Sache gewesen. Wenn sie die Wut loswerden wollte, musste sie sich darauf einlassen. Und das würde sie nicht tun, wenn er sie nicht reizte. Sie war zu sehr Kopfmensch, um sich gehen zu lassen. Severus selbst hatte dies mühsam lernen müssen und Albus war weniger amüsant zur Sache gegangen.

„_Evanesco!_", brüllte sie und Severus' Umhang löste sich in Luft auf. Nun stand er nur in weißem Hemd und schwarzer Hose auf der Lichtung, was angesichts der Temperaturen eher angenehm als lästig war.

„Und nun?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dein Zug."

„_Mobiliarbus!_", ließ er sich nicht zweimal bitten und einer der Bäume am Rande der Lichtung entwurzelte sich, fiel mit dröhnendem Krachen um und rollte auf Hermine zu.

Von ihr war ein neuerliches Quietschen zu hören, ehe sie den Zauberstab auf den Stamm richtete und ein „_Wingardium leviosa!_", keuchte. Der Baum erhob sich in die Luft und schwebte über sie hinweg. So wütend, wie Hermine war, ließ der Zauber allerdings nach, sobald er ihre Person hinter sich gelassen hatte. Die Erde bebte, als er neben ihnen zu Boden fiel.

„Gute Reaktion."

„Lebensnotwendige Reaktion!" Sie wischte sich die nassen Haare zurück und ihre Zauberstabspitze kreiste wild durch die Luft – bis sie sich schließlich auf seine Körpermitte richtete.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Was soll das jetzt werden?"

Hermine grinste so diabolisch, dass sie damit an ihn heranreichte. Neuerlich schnellte ihre Zunge hervor und befeuchtete die Lippen. „_Re-du-ci-o!_", sprach sie den Schrumpfzauber regelrecht genüsslich und Severus' Augen wurden groß.

„Biest!", knurrte er, während der violette Blitze auf ihn zu rauschte. „_Protego!_", schmetterte er ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig ab und der Blitz verendete am Rand der Lichtung.

Hermine ließ ein Lachen hören, das befreiend und zufrieden gleichermaßen war. Severus spürte, wie ihre Wut schwand, doch dafür stieg seine eigene. Mit dem letzten Zauber war sie definitiv einen Schritt zu weit gegangen.

Deswegen wischte er den Protego beiseite, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn lenkte. Sie brauchte nur Sekunden, um den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu deuten. „_Expelliarmus!_", riefen sie beide gleichzeitig. Die Flüche verpassten sich knapp und so flogen beide Zauberstäbe weit von ihnen weg.

Severus allerdings ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Die Situation von eben war eine gewesen, in der er sich niemals hatte wiederfinden wollen. Keine Blamagen mehr, egal durch welche Hand. Er würde es nicht mehr mit sich machen lassen.

Mit großen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und an dem leichten Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass sie nichts dagegen hatte, das Duell auch auf nicht magische Weise fortzuführen. Sie tänzelte leicht vor ihm, immer in Bewegung. Der Kampfunterricht, den sie seit einigen Jahren zuerst bei Lupin und dann bei Moody bekommen hatte, hatte sich sichtlich ausgezahlt. Doch die Gefahr, die nun von ihm ausging, schien sie zu unterschätzen.

Severus bekam ihr Handgelenk zu fassen und wirbelte sie herum. Hermine nutzte diese Kraft, um sich unter seinem Arm hinweg zu ducken und diesen auf seinen Rücken zu verdrehen. Sie hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass Severus ihr folgen würde. Über diese ganzen Drehungen landeten sie auf dem Boden, was beiden ein überraschtes Keuchen entlockte.

Hermine versuchte nach seinen Händen zu greifen, was Severus aber immer wieder zu verhindern wusste. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf und ließ sich auf seine Hüften fallen. „Und nun?", gab sie seine Frage zurück, auch wenn sie dabei sehr viel erschöpfter klang als er zuvor.

Der Tränkemeister antwortete nicht auf die Frage, sondern brachte genug Kraft auf, um sie einmal herumzudrehen. Nun saß er auf ihr, war aber trotz seiner Wut klar genug, dies nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu tun. Ein spöttisches Grinsen verzog seinen Mund, als sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bot, ihre Hände über dem Kopf am Boden festzunageln.

„Gute Frage. Wie – meinst du – geht es nun weiter?"

Hermines Atem war flach und schnell, doch sie suchte seine Blicke. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich auf eine Art, die er nicht interpretieren konnte. Ein Schwall Nervosität zuckte durch seinen Verstand und noch während sie es schaffte, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen, wurde ihm bewusst, in welcher Lage er sich befand – nämlich _auf_ Hermine.

Einige Momente wurde es still zwischen ihnen. Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren, er verharrte mit stockendem Atem. „Nun hoffe ich, dass du meine… ausweglose Situation ausnutzt", brachte sie schließlich hervor. Sie hatte die Gefahr noch immer nicht erkannt.

Severus' Augen wurden unmerklich ein Stück größer. Was nicht daran lag, dass sie so deutlich sagte, was sie sich wünschte, sondern vielmehr daran, dass diese ganze Situation ihn erregte. Seine Hose wurde eng, vor allem in dieser Position, und sein Atem ging schwer. Es wäre nur ein kleiner Schritt, ihrer Einladung nachzukommen.

Wobei es fragwürdig war, wie das enden würde. So gereizt, wie er momentan war, würde er keinerlei Rücksicht nehmen. Er würde ihr wehtun und er wäre nicht in der Lage aufzuhören, wenn er einmal begonnen hatte. Es lag bei ihm. Er hatte die Kontrolle und die Macht, eben diese aufzugeben.

Dann rutschten seine schwarzen Haare über die Schulter und ließen ihn blinzeln. Sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, ehe er flatterhaft wieder einsetzte und viel zu wenig Blut in seine oberen Körperregionen transportierte. Ein leichter Schwindel erfasste Severus. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sprang von ihr herunter. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Er wollte es nicht so. Bei Salazar, er wollte es _gar_ nicht! Mit großen Schritten überquerte er die Lichtung, hob erst seinen und dann ihren Zauberstab auf.

Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, stand auch sie wieder auf den Beinen. Ihre Mimik war verwirrt, doch ihre Wut verschwunden. Severus warf ihr den Zauberstab zu. „Wie ich sehe, hat diese kleine Einheit bestens funktioniert. Erinnere dich daran, wenn du das nächste Mal so wütend bist. Ich werde dir nicht noch einmal dabei helfen."

Sie schluckte. „Severus, bitte…"

Er brachte sie zum Schweigen, nur indem er die Hand hob. „Ich erwarte dich morgen früh im Labor." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ die alte Arena.

* * *

TBC… 


	12. Chapter 12

Heute gibt es ein paar Details zu dem Trank, den Hermine gebraut hat. Und einen Plan von Severus…  
Vorher aber die Antworten auf eure Reviews:

**Nirtak.Enaile:** Nichts zu danken! Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt dir auch. :)  
**Andrea:** °gg° Ne, noch braucht Severus seine Selbstbeherrschung. Ich hab mir nämlich ausnahmsweise einmal vorgenommen, das Ganze richtig rum aufzuziehen. Soll heißen: Kein überstürzter und dementsprechend danach bereuter Sex, sondern langsames Antasten. Erstaunlicherweise bringt das auch eine Menge Spaß. o.O  
**Teufelchen:** Hoffe, deinem Rücken geht's inzwischen besser?! °kopf einzieh° Aber ich fürchte, Lucius hätte nicht viel Sinn für deinen Plan gehabt – auch wenn er mir sehr gefallen hat. °tehe° Ich freu mich übrigens, dass dir meine Ausdrucksweise gefällt! Sonst beschweren sich immer alle, ich würde so oft vom Thema abschweifen. °pouts° Kann ich doch nichts für, dass ich so eine Quasseltante bin… °hugs°  
**Eve:** Mach dir keinen Stress! Ich weiß ja, dass du mitliest (na ja, zumindest hoffe ich es immer °gg°). Und Severus wird seine Beherrschung noch verlieren – allerdings unter besseren Umständen. ;) °hugs°  
**Schanin:** Zum Nachdenken hat Hermine ihn auf jeden Fall gebracht, aber nicht so, wie du es gerne hättest. ;) Gib ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit, ja?  
**Kathi:** Ich liebe es, magische Duelle zu beschreiben. Da kann man immer so schön aus den Vollen schöpfen. :D Freut mich, dass es dir auch gefallen hat.  
**Steffi:** Hühnchen? Irgendwie steh ich auf der Leitung… °am kopf kratzt° Aber heute werfe ich zum langsam vor sich hin köchelnden Severus noch ein paar Gewürze, damit er bald reif ist für das Gemüse. °nachdenklich ihre abgedrehte metapher betrachtet° Na ja, du weißt schon, was ich meine. ;)  
**Mortianna's Morgana:** Keine Sorge, ein bisschen dauert es schon noch. Hab noch das eine oder andere mit ihnen vor. °hände reibt°

Und nun viel Spaß!

* * *

**- Kapitel 12 -**

* * *

In der Nacht nach dem Duell fand Severus keinen Schlaf. Zwar war er erschöpft, was nicht nur am Duell an sich lag, doch Hermine schaffte es mal wieder, ihn auf ihre ganze spezielle Art von seiner Ruhe abzuhalten. 

In ihrem Inneren kämpften Emotionen wie Gewissensbisse, Sehnsucht und vielleicht sogar ein wenig Trauer um das Vorrecht. Ob sie letzteres vom Tod ihres Großvaters wieder aufgewärmt hatte, oder ob sie inzwischen auch beim Gedanken an ihn Trauer empfand, wusste er nicht zu sagen. Tatsache war, es hielt ihn vom Schlafen ab und machte ihn deswegen wahnsinnig.

Dabei hatte er ihr lange verziehen. So unverständlich es für ihn auch war, es interessierte ihn nicht, was sie versucht hatte. Nicht nach dem, was danach geschehen war.

Letztendlich sah Severus keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich mit Okklumentik von Hermine zu distanzieren. Wenn sie meinte, eine Nacht ohne Schlaf verbringen zu müssen, so kümmerte ihn das nicht. Bei ihm sah das nach einem Tag wie diesem anders aus.

Umso frustrierter wurde sein Knurren, als er feststellte, dass die Okklumentik zwar alles abmilderte, nicht jedoch gänzlich verschwinden ließ. Was zum Teufel hatte diese Frau mit ihm und seinem geordneten Verstand angestellt? Was brachte ihn dazu, ihr zu verzeihen?

Die Antwort darauf hätte er sich geben können, doch das wäre einer Kapitulation gleichgekommen. Und nachdem er schon mit dem Verzeihen an sich kapituliert hatte, war er nicht bereit, dies noch einmal zu tun. Deswegen schlug er rücksichtslos die Decke zurück, stand auf und tigerte ziellos durch den Raum.

Schlaflose Nächte waren nichts Neues. Nur sonst waren es Erinnerungen an weniger angenehme Zeiten, die ihm den Schlaf raubten. Ein Frau hatte das noch nie geschafft. Irgendwann wirbelte er zu seinem Vorratsschrank herum und suchte zwischen den Phiolen und Tiegeln eine weitere Flasche des Tranks der Lebenden Toten. Es hatte bei Hermine gewirkt, also würde es es auch bei ihm tun.

Mit einem triumphierenden Grunzen zog er schließlich Gesuchtes hervor, holte sich nebenbei einen Löffel aus der Küche und setzte sich mit beidem an den Rand seines Bettes. Er konnte nicht die ganze Flasche trinken, wie Hermine es getan hatte. Immerhin hatte er sie für morgen früh ins Labor bestellt. Vier oder fünf Tropfen mussten genügen.

Also zählte er die entsprechende Zahl ab, verkorkte die Phiole wieder und stellte sie auf seinen Nachttisch. Vorsichtig den Löffel ausbalancierend, legte er sich in eine einigermaßen bequeme Position und schluckte den bitteren Trank so, wie er es mit jedem Trank tat. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, den Löffel beiseite zu legen.

* * *

---

* * *

Als er erwachte, reichte ein simples Blinzeln, um ihm zu sagen, dass es noch früh war. Trotz des Sommers war sein Schlafzimmer nach wie vor dunkel. Es mochten vielleicht zwei oder drei Stunden gewesen sein, die der Trank ihm an Schlaf ermöglicht hatte. 

Doch diese Zeitspanne hatte gereicht, um einen Plan zu erschaffen, der nun dafür sorgte, dass er äußerst beschwingt aufstand, sich eine Katzenwäsche genehmigte und kurz darauf mit wie immer wehenden Roben durch das ruhige Hogwarts geisterte. Einzig Hermine schien einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf gefunden zu haben. Was auch immer ihn von ihr erreichte, war konfus, nicht zu interpretieren und irgendwie beängstigend. Severus nahm sich vor, nicht weiter darauf zu achten.

Kurze Zeit später hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und beglückwünschte sich, dass er damals die Stelle als Lehrer angenommen hatte. Die großen Bibliothekstüren schwangen nach dem Nennen des Passwortes auf und Severus betrat die (wenn schon nicht für die Schüler, so mindestens für Madam Pince) heiligen Hallen. Ohne auf den großen Teil der frei zugänglichen Regale zu achten, lenkte er seine Schritte hinüber zur Verbotenen Abteilung.

Dort angekommen, zog er sich den Umhang aus, zündete einige Gaslampen an und machte sich daran, Ursprung und Wirkungsweise dieser unsäglichen Verbindung genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er das Problem bei der Wurzel packte.

* * *

---

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später stieß er auf den ersten vielversprechenden Artikel über den Trank, mit dem Hermine ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Die Sonne war zwischenzeitlich aufgegangen und ließ die Staubkörner über dem Boden tanzen. Außerdem schienen ihm die warmen Strahlen direkt auf den Rücken und versorgten ihn mit einer Wärme, die er erstaunlicherweise zu brauchen schien. Mit sehr viel entspannterer Miene lehnte er sich im Sessel zurück und begann zu lesen. 

„_Der Trank des zweiten Lebens ist ein Trank, der eine am Rand des Todes stehende Person zurück ins Leben holt. Er ist die Schöpfung eines Magiers, dessen Name inzwischen in Vergessenheit geraten ist, was vermutlich vor allem daran liegt, dass dieser Trank seine einzige Entdeckung blieb. Es ist nichts über die genaueren Lebensumstände jenes Mannes bekannt. Die einzigen Informationen gehen auf Gerüchte zurück, die besagen, dass er sein Leben damit verbrachte, diesen einen Trank zu konzipieren._

_Der Trank gilt allgemein hin als schwarzmagischer Trank, da er sich der Blutmagie bedient. Durch die Voraussetzung der bedingungslosen Liebe ist er für die entsprechenden Kreise jedoch nahezu unbrauchbar. Aus diesem Grund lassen sich auch keine klaren Aussagen über die Gesinnung des Schöpfers treffen. Tatsächlich ist der Trank des zweiten Lebens bisher der einzige, der schwarze Blutmagie mit der reinen Kraft der Liebe zu verbinden vermochte."_

Hier hob Severus beeindruckt die Augenbrauen. Es war wirklich ein ausgesprochen interessanter Trank, den Hermine sich da ausgesucht hatte. Und es wurde noch besser:

„_Neben der Liebe desjenigen, der sein Blut dem Trank beimengt, erfordert er außerdem einige Phönixtränen, die ebenso der weißen Magie zuzuordnen sind. Insgesamt gesehen gilt der Trank des zweiten Lebens deswegen als Grenzgänger in der Trankkunst – er ist der einzige seiner Art._

_Diese besondere Stellung birgt ohne Zweifel Risiken__ in der Wirkung und vor allem in der Beständigkeit eben dieser. Bisher konnten kaum Fälle dokumentiert werden, in denen der Trank erfolgreich angewandt wurde. Die meisten Patienten verstarben vor der Vollendung. _

_Doch was sich an Dokumentationen finden lässt, spricht für eine äußerst instabile Wirkung. Oftmals verstarben die Patienten einige Tage später, andere nach wenigen Jahren. Durch die Unmöglichkeit, die Zutat der Liebe objektiv zu bemesessen, ist es schwierig, hier Ursachen zu benennen._

_Die Meister der Zunft, die sich mit diesem Trank beschäftigten, gingen jedoch davon aus, dass die Wirkung des Trankes mit der Intensität der Liebe zusammenhängt. Je stärker die Liebe, desto stärker die Wirkung und desto länger das weitere Leben der Patienten. Bisher ist nur ein Fall bekannt, in dem der Patient danach tatsächlich das normale Alter eines Zauberers erreichte."_

Severus runzelte die Stirn, ehe er sein Gesicht etwas schmerzlich verzog. Wie es aussah, hatte Hermine ihn mit einer unerschöpflichen Quelle dieser Liebe versorgt, denn der Trank wirkte augenscheinlich bestens. Zugegeben, es waren erst knapp vier Wochen vergangen, seitdem er ihn genommen hatte, doch in dieser Zeit hatte er ihr auch mehr als einmal einen Grund gegeben, diese Liebe noch mal genauer zu überdenken. Sie hatte es nicht getan und er war optimistisch, dass er noch ein langes Leben vor sich hatte.

Für einen Moment erlaubte er sich den Anflug von Sarkasmus und nahm sich vor, es sich mit Hermine nicht allzu sehr zu verscherzen, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb war. Andererseits war er sich nicht sicher, ob dem wirklich so war. Hatten diese dreieinhalb Wochen wirklich gereicht, um seine Entscheidung ins Gegenteil zu verkehren? Würde er heute das Leben über den Tod stellen?

Er beschloss, dass diese Frage eine war, die sich nicht von jetzt auf gleich beantworten ließ, und wandte sich wieder dem Text zu.

„_Neben der unvorhergesehenen Wirkung wurden bei dem Trank des zweiten Lebens außerdem Nebenwirkungen beobachtet, die den Beteiligten oftmals sehr zusetzten. Es scheint, als würde die Kombination aus Liebe und Blutmagie ihre eigenen Wege suchen, um die Leben des Spenders und des Empfängers aufeinander abzustimmen. In vereinzelten Fällen wurde beobachtet, dass es nach der Einnahme des Trankes eine Verbindung gab, die tief in die Gefühlswelt einer der beiden Beteiligten reichte. Nicht selten führte dies zu unberechenbaren Handlungen, die den Tod des jeweils anderen zur Folge hatten."_

Severus' Miene blieb starr, doch er blinzelte einige Male. Vermutlich konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass Hermine grundsätzlich ein eher ausgeglichenes Gemüt hatte und ihn gut genug kannte, um ihm nicht sofort an die Gurgel zu gehen. Andererseits bot dieser Bericht eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten am Tag zuvor. Sie hatte ihn persönlich treffen wollen (und es geschafft). Es war nicht länger um den Abbau von Wut gegangen. Vielleicht steuerte sie inzwischen darauf hin, dieser Situation nicht mehr länger gewachsen zu sein.

Er wandte sich kopfschüttelnd dem letzten Absatz des Textes zu.

„_Bisher wurden noch keine Versuche unternommen, diese Verbindung zu durchbrechen – auf welchem Wege auch immer. Es ist fraglich, welche Auswirkungen dies auf die gewünschte Wirkung des Trankes haben könnte. Mit einer Verkürzung der Wirkung ist allerdings zu rechnen."_

Nachdenklich klappte Severus das Buch zu. Es nannte zwar nicht direkt eine Möglichkeit, die Verbindung zu trennen, doch generell war diese naheliegend. Ein Auflösungsritual war vom Prinzip her simpel und einfach umzusetzen. Und mit einer Verkürzung der gewünschten Wirkung konnte er leben – so ironisch es in diesem Fall auch klang. Es musste nur lange genug halten, damit er seine Aufgabe in diesem Krieg erfüllen konnte. Und da der Trank bei ihm eine überragende Wirkung hatte, sollte das kein Problem sein.

Er wog die Argumente gegeneinander ab. Möglicherweise war es ohnehin nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Hermine auf ihn losgehen würde. Und die Tränke, an denen er mit ihr arbeitete, waren größtenteils fertig. Die Planung stand seit einigen Monaten. Was sie aufhielt, war die Umsetzung. Viele ihrer Pläne hatten sich als sehr instabil herausgestellt und sie knobelten beide an einer Lösung, wie Muggel es mit diesen entsetzlichen Rätseln zu tun pflegten. Das war eine nervtötende Aufgabe, aber keine, die Hermine im Zweifelsfall nicht auch alleine bewältigen könnte.

So sehr es ihm auch missfiel, dies zuzugeben, aber er riskierte lieber seine eigene Gesundheit als die von Hermine und deswegen stand er mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck auf. Neben dem Buch mit dem Text über den Trank des zweiten Lebens suchte er sich auch noch eines über Auflösungsrituale. Diese befanden sich wegen ihrem Nutzen vor allem auch für die gute Seite im allgemein zugänglichen Teil der Bibliothek und so musste er sich – sehr zu seinem Ärger – den Blicken der inzwischen eingetroffenen Bibliothekarin ausliefern. Glücklicherweise fand er rasch, wonach er suchte, und ging mit den beiden Folianten zu ihr hinüber.

Madam Pince beäugte die beiden Buchtitel mit Argusaugen, ehe sie Severus' Blicken begegnete. Er setzte eine verbissene Miene auf und erinnerte sie mit einem schlichten Hochziehen seiner Augenbraue daran, dass es nicht ihre Aufgabe war, die Auswahl seiner Lektüre zu beurteilen. Daraufhin übertrug sie die Titel in seine Leihkartei und schob ihm die Bücher zu.

Er griff danach und verließ die Bibliothek, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit Madam Pince gewechselt zu haben.

* * *

---

* * *

Später an diesem Morgen befand er sich bereits im Labor, als Hermine eintrat. Ihre Blicke huschten nervös durch den Raum und eine kaum zu kontrollierende Welle aus Nervosität schwappte durch Severus' Körper. Er schloss kurz die Augen und wandte ihr den Rücken zu, indem er so tat, als müsse er etwas an der Spüle abwaschen. 

„Du weißt, was zu tun ist", wies er sie knapp an und bekam keine Antwort. Nach einigen Momenten hatte er sich an Hermine und die Rückkehr all der beherrscht geglaubten Gefühle gewöhnt und kehrte zum Arbeitstisch zurück.

Nichtsdestotrotz war der Morgen unruhig und wenig produktiv. Hermines Gewissensbisse hielten sie offensichtlich davon ab, Severus anzusprechen. Doch scheele Blicke fielen nicht unter ihre Schmerzgrenze, ebenso wenig wie die tiefe Verlegenheit, wenn er ihrem Blick begegnete. Sie war so befangen wie an dem Tag, an dem sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, und Severus musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um nicht ähnlich harsch darauf zu reagieren.

Gegen Mittag legte er schließlich seufzend die Zutaten beiseite und rieb sich flüchtig die schmerzenden Schläfen. „Mach für heute Schluss, Hermine."

Sie riss überrascht den Kopf zu ihm herum und der Blick aus diesen riesigen braunen Augen ließ Severus neuerlich das Gesicht verziehen. „Warum?" Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich rapide beschleunigte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie schnell ihrer war.

„Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme missgelaunt klang. Er hatte den Hang dazu, so zu reagieren, wenn er Kopfschmerzen hatte. Und das war oft der Fall.

„Nein." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Severus, es tut mir leid, was gestern geschehen ist. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist…"

„Ich schon", schnaubte er so leise, dass sie es nicht hörte.

„Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen?" Sie legte flehend den Kopf schief und er spürte ihre Angst vor seiner Antwort. Allein das hätte ihn beinahe dazu verleitet, ihrer Bitte zuzustimmen und es auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Dann allerdings erinnerte er sich daran, was der Grund für diese Entgleisung gewesen war (oder gewesen sein könnte, doch eine so feine Differenzierung hielt er in dieser Beziehung für vollkommen übertrieben) und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das können wir nicht. Nimm' dir den Tag frei und lenk dich irgendwie ab. Geh meinetwegen Ginevra und ihren Nachwuchs besuchen. Ich ertrage dich heute nicht hier im Labor."

Hermine starrte ihn einige Sekunden an, dann nickte sie langsam. Sie suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging zur Tür hinüber. Severus beobachtete es schweigend und fragte sich, woher der Schmerz kam, der sich plötzlich nicht mehr in seinem Kopf, sondern irgendwo in seinem Brustkorb sammelte, ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit, nach einer Antwort zu suchen, denn Hermine wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Bist du mir böse, Severus?"

Er begegnete widerwillig ihrem Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Hermine. Du bist diejenige, die dir böse ist." Und deswegen fühlte es sich für ihn so an, als wäre sie auch böse auf ihn. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er behauptet, dass das ein Zustand war, der ihm weder unbekannt noch unwillkommen war. Immerhin schuldete er niemandem etwas, der böse auf ihn war.

Doch hier musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihn sehr wohl kümmerte. Und das lag vor allem daran, dass ihm seit langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder etwas an der Person lag, die ihn so empfinden ließ.

Hermines Stirn hatte sich irritiert gerunzelt, als sie seine Worte verstanden hatte. Dann nickte sie neuerlich und verließ wortlos das Labor.

Severus atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Woher kam diese plötzliche Unfähigkeit, mit Hermines Emotionen umzugehen? Er hatte sonst wenig Probleme gehabt, ihnen mit Rationalität oder direkter Intervention zu begegnen. Heute allerdings…

Aber war es wirklich erst heute? Hatte er nicht schon gestern eine Möglichkeit gesucht, ihre Wut umzulenken, damit sie ihn nicht rasend machte? Und bei vielen Gelegenheiten zuvor auch? Lag die Ursache dieser Unfähigkeit nicht eventuell darin begründet, dass er sich den Gefühlen nicht mehr gänzlich verschließen konnte, selbst wenn er Okklumentik anwandte? Und das lag nicht daran, dass seine Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet schlechter geworden waren, sondern daran, dass er selbst solche Gefühle entwickelt hatte.

Es scheint, als würde die Kombination aus Liebe und Blutmagie ihre eigenen Wege suchen, um die Leben des Spenders und des Empfängers aufeinander abzustimmen.

Diese Theorie konnte er hiermit als bestätigt ansehen, auch wenn es ihm nicht im Mindesten gefiel. Deswegen stand Severus letztendlich auf und ging in sein Büro, um sich genauer mit dem Auflösungsritual zu beschäftigen. Sie sollten es möglichst bald hinter sich bringen.

* * *

---

* * *

Am Abend hatte er einen akzeptablen Entwurf des Rituals fertig und legte die Feder beiseite, mit der er eben eine Notiz an Hermine geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte es anscheinend tatsächlich geschafft, sich in den letzten Stunden abzulenken. Möglicherweise hatte sie auch nur ihren Geist verschlossen. Wenn es letzteres war, würde sie nun sicherlich mit wenig angenehmen Auswirkungen zu kämpfen haben. 

„Patty!", rief Severus seine Hauselfe, die mit einem lauten Knall neben ihm erschien.

„Professor Snape, Sir?" Sie verbeugte sich so tief, dass sie mit der Spitze ihrer Nase auf seinem dunklen Teppich aufkam.

„Bitte bring diesen Brief zu Miss Granger." Er hielt ihr die gefaltete Notiz entgegen.

„Jawohl, Sir", piepste sie und nahm ihm die Nachricht aus der Hand. Danach ertönte ein weiterer lauter Knall und Patty verschwand.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene lehnte Severus sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Nach ein paar Minuten allerdings stand er auf und ging zu seinem Schrank hinüber. Er füllte sich ein Glas beinahe randvoll mit dem guten Feuerwhisky, den Minerva ihm zu seinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe, die Flasche erst zurückzustellen. Stattdessen nahm er sie mit hinüber zum Sessel vorm Kamin und richtete sich auf einen ruhigen Abend ein.

* * *

TBC… 


	13. Chapter 13

Eine Portion Magie, ein Prise Gryffindormut... °rezept zu rate zieh° 

**Kathi:** Severus zeigt sich sehr entschlossen. Wie lange das anhält, wenn Hermine in der Nähe ist, bleibt abzuwarten. :D Und an dem Buchtext hab ich mir beinahe die Zähne ausgebissen. Ich hab den glaube ich fünfmal komplett auf den Kopf gestellt. °hmpf° Schön, dass es sich offenbar gelohnt hat. :) °hugs°  
**Sam:** Severus hat ihr ja nicht vom Ritual erzählt. Er hat sie nur in sein Büro bestellt. Immerhin wollte er seinen ruhigen Abend genießen. °gg°  
**Steffi:** Er ist sich sehr sicher, was Hermines Gefühle für ihn betrifft, auch ohne die Wirkung des Trankes zu messen. Nur seiner eigenen Gefühle ist er sich nicht sicher. Und was das Update betrifft... Ist doch morgen oder:o)  
**Abe:** Ruhigen Abend schon, immerhin hat er sie nur zu sich bestellt und nichts von dem Ritual erwähnt. So gut kennt er sie dann doch schon. ;) Und ob Severus wirklich so leichtfertig mit seinem Leben umgeht... abwarten. °hugs°  
**Schanin:** Wie du siehst, hatte Severus einen sehr ruhigen Abend. °gg° Und es ist kein Trank, sondern ein Ritual, insofern ist da nicht viel mit anpassen. Aber lass dich überraschen, was die beiden draus machen. :)

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**- Kapitel 13 -**

* * *

Hermine war pünktlich und Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe, selbst zur Tür zu gehen. Es bedurfte nur eines kleinen Zaubers, damit sie von alleine aufschwang. Den Rücken zur Tür gewandt, sortierte er einige Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Was wird das denn?"

Severus drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen um und sah, dass sie den Ritualplatz entdeckt hatte. „Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Verbindung zu trennen."

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals. „Warum?"

„Warum was?"

„Warum hast du danach gesucht?"

„Fragst du das wirklich?"

„Offensichtlich." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun, ich hätte vorgestern beinahe die Kontrolle verloren. Du willst nicht wissen, was dann geschehen wäre. Außerdem solltest gerade du die Gelegenheit begrüßen, dein Gefühlsleben wieder für dich zu haben." Damit war das Thema für ihn abgeschlossen und so ging er auf die drei Kerzen zu, die mitten im Raum auf dem Boden standen.

„Du _hast_ die Kontrolle aber nicht verloren. Und du hast selbst gesagt, dass die Verbindung einen Sinn hat."

„Für dich vielleicht", knurrte er missmutig, hoffte gleichzeitig jedoch, dass sie es nicht gehört hatte. „Nächstes Mal schaffe ich es vielleicht nicht, mich zu beherrschen", zwang er sich zu einer vernünftigen Antwort. Und diese bezog er nicht auf den Beinahe-Kuss, sondern auf die Wut, die so dicht unter der Oberfläche gebrodelt hatte, dass er nicht weit davon entfernt gewesen war, ihr wehzutun.

„Dann werden wir das auch in den Griff bekommen!"

Er stellte sich wieder hin und sah Hermine fest an. Angst war das primäre Gefühl, das ihn von ihr erreichte. Angst davor, etwas zu verlieren, das man vermissen könnte. Angst, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, der nicht wieder gut zu machen war. Severus biss fest die Zähne aufeinander, ehe er antwortete: „Hermine, ich gedenke nicht, über diese Entscheidung zu diskutieren. Setz dich hin und erfülle deinen Teil des Rituals. Das bist du mir schuldig." Die letzten Worte fügte er hinzu, als sie den Mund öffnete, um Einwände zu erheben. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er sie auf diese Art erpressen musste. Aber wenn der einzige Weg war, würde er ihn beschreiten.

„Was ist, wenn das Ritual auch die Wirkung des Trankes aufhebt?"

„Das wird es nicht. Es wird nur die Verbindung trennen. Wenn du dann nun bitte Platz nehmen würdest." Er deutete auf die eine Seite der Kerzen und als sie seiner Aufforderung folgte, setzte er sich auf die andere.

Der Ritualplatz bestand aus einer langen grauen Kerze, die für den Trank und die daraus resultierende Verbindung stand. Daneben standen zwei klare Stumpenkerzen. Sie waren magisch hergestellt und bestanden aus Wasser, dem die Eigenschaften von Wachs verliehen worden war. Durch ihre Farblosigkeit stellten sie eine neutrale Ebene dar.

Hermine wirkte sichtlich enttäuscht und hatte den Mund verzogen. Severus musste sich zwingen, nicht darauf zu achten. „Nimm deinen Zauberstab zur Hand." Er zog den seinen und ließ die Schultern kreisen.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das machen willst, Severus?" Sie sah ihn flehentlich an.

Severus begegnete ihrem Blick nur ungern. Sie schaffte es inzwischen viel zu gut, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln. So etwas hatte er noch niemals zuvor erlebt. Das Ganze ging ihm zu schnell. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, Luft zu holen. So konnte er unmöglich weitermachen. „Das bin ich."

Sie nickte mit einem so bitteren Blick, dass die Selbstvorwürfe, die ihn erreichten, kaum zu ertragen waren. Die Qual, die ihn gestern dazu veranlasst hatte, sie wegzuschicken, kehrte mit aller Macht zurück und ließ ihn leise seufzen.

„Hermine, es ist nicht wegen dem, was du getan hast." Er erklärte ihr dies nicht, weil er ihr helfen wollte. Aber unter diesen Umständen würde weder sie noch er sich wirklich konzentrieren können und so hatte er keine andere Wahl, als sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Zwanzig Jahre lang hatte er es vermieden, sich mit den Gefühlen anderer zu beschäftigen… Doch diesen Gedankengang hatte er in den letzten vier Wochen oft gehabt. Er war jetzt noch genauso sinnlos wie am Anfang.

„Möglicherweise. Aber es ist auch nicht wegen dem Kontrollverlust, den es nicht einmal gab. Du belügst mich und vor allem dich. Und ich verstehe nicht warum."

„Weil ich es nicht ertragen kann!", herrschte er sie an. „Du bist wie eine Pilzinfektion, die man nicht los wird. Man quält sich und lernt sich auf eine Art kennen, die nicht nur einem selbst, sondern auch den Mitmenschen unerträglich ist. Und ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt wünscht man sich einfach nur noch, dass es aufhört." Er atmete mehrmals tief durch, als ihre Augen feucht wurden. Schließlich wandte er den Blick ab. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse mir die Gelegenheit entgehen, dem endlich ein Ende zu machen?" In seiner Wut hatte er die Okklumentikbarrieren in seinem Kopf aufgestellt. Er wollte ihr wehtun, damit sie endlich einsah, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Das würde nicht funktionieren, wenn er diesen Schmerz selbst spürte.

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Verletzung und Enttäuschung und es war ihm trotz der Okklumentik beinahe unmöglich, diesen Anblick zu ertragen. „Schön. Was soll ich tun?"

Severus atmete einmal tief durch und erlaubte es sich, wieder ruhiger zu werden. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er hatte sie da, wo er sie haben wollte. Und er war erstaunt, wie wenig ihm dies gefiel. Mit einem Nicken rückte er seinen Zauberstab wieder ins Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeit. „Wir werden durch die Zauberstäbe eine Verbindung zur grauen Kerze herstellen. Du musst diese Verbindung nur zulassen und halten. Alles weitere mache ich."

Hermine wich seinem Blick aus, während Severus sich vorbeugte und die beiden farblosen Kerzen entzündete. Die graue würde dies selbständig tun, wenn die Energie aus den Zauberstäben sie traf. Alles weitere war eine Kopfsache, die eigentlich mit Hermines Unterstützung geschehen sollte. Doch wenn sie es zuließ, musste das der Unterstützung genug sein. Mehr konnte er kaum erwarten.

Nachdem er sich auf seine Füße hatte zurücksinken lassen, richtete er seine Zauberstabspitze auf die graue Kerze und beobachtete, wie Hermine es ihm widerwillig gleich tat. Ihre Hand zitterte und flüchtig kreuzten sich ihre Blicke dann doch. Die fremdartige Verlockung, die von dem hellen Braun ausging, traf ihn unvermittelt.

Severus blinzelte und ließ einen Strahl Energie aus seiner Spitze strömen, die wie ein Band aus Licht Verbindung zur Kerze aufnahm. Hermine tat es ihm mit einer Sekunde Verzögerung gleich und sobald auch von ihrer Seite aus das Licht die Kerze erreicht hatte, flammte diese auf.

Die Atmosphäre im Büro änderte sich. Die Luft begann zu knistern und wurde wärmer. Severus' Handflächen wurden feucht und er musste den Griff um seinen Zauberstab erhöhen, damit dieser ihm nicht entglitt.

Er richtete seine Blicke auf einen Punkt des Fußbodens, der knapp vor der Kerze lag. In seiner Konzentration verschwamm alles um ihn herum. Seine Kiefer verspannten sich, während er die Zähne fest aufeinander presste.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus", hörte er urplötzlich Hermines Stimme und seine Stirn furchte sich. Er hob den Blick und sah sie unverständlich an. Sie erwiderten diesen Blick mit gleicher Münze. Sie hatte eben nicht gesprochen. Aber wer war es dann gewesen?

„Humbug!", hörte er dann seine eigene Stimme.

„Das ist es _nicht_!" Hermine.

Und dann erinnerte er sich daran. Das Gespräch, das sie geführt hatten, bevor der Dunkle Lord ihn gerufen hatte. Das letzte Gespräch, bevor er dem Tod entgegengetreten war. Severus schloss die Augen und erlaubte es sich, für ein paar Momente auch die Bilder zu diesem Gespräch auferstehen zu lassen.

„Das ist nichts, das mir eben gerade zwischen Fischleber und Flubberwürmern eingefallen ist, Severus. Ich bin mir sicher." Sie standen sich in seinem Büro gegenüber und er hatte Hermine niemals zuvor so gesehen. Mehr denn je wirkte sie wie eine Löwin, die nicht bereit war, den Kampf aufzugeben.

„Ich mir auch! Allerdings eher darüber, dass es besser ist, wenn du jetzt gehst." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du schmeißt mich raus? So wie früher?" Sie schnaubte. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass wir darüber hinaus wären. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde." Ihr letzter Satz war sehr leise gewesen, doch ihre Augen waren zu seinem Erstaunen trocken. Sie war eine wirklich starke Frau und sie trug dieses Gespräch mit Fassung. Zwar war sie enttäuscht von ihm und vom heutigen Standpunkt aus konnte er dies sogar nachvollziehen. Aber sie gab sich nicht die Blöße, mehr Schwäche als nötig zu zeigen.

„Wir arbeiten zusammen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Aber so muss es doch nicht bleiben."

In diesem Moment hatte ihn der Ruf ereilt und zusammen mit der Unfähigkeit, einem solchen Geständnis angemessen zu begegnen und der Wut darüber, dass Hermine es nicht akzeptierte, hatte er die Worte gesagt, die heute die reinste Ironie waren: „Es gibt nichts, absolut nichts, das uns verbindet, Hermine!" Er umklammerte seinen linken Arm und sah, wie sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu stolperte. „Und nun verschwinde!", fügte er deswegen hinzu und deutete auf die Tür.

Hier blinzelte Severus und begegnete Hermines Gesicht. Es war ausdruckslos geworden. Sie schien einfach nur zu beobachten, was mit ihm geschah. Hatte sie diese Erinnerung eben auch noch einmal erlebt? Oder war es nur etwas, das seine Entschlossenheit testen sollte? Nun, dafür war es wirklich die falsche Erinnerung gewesen, denn sie bestärkte ihn in seinem Tun.

Es _sollte_ nichts geben, das sie miteinander verband. Denn das machte alles schwerer. Es komplizierte ihre Forschung, ihren Umgang miteinander und zweifellos würde es auch seinen Posten als Spion schwieriger gestalten. Nicht wirklich behindern, aber erschweren. Er wäre gebunden, es gäbe jemanden, um den er sich sorgen würde. Er könnte nicht mehr danach entscheiden, was die Umstände erforderten. Wenn er sich durch ungünstige Umstände in Lebensgefahr begeben müsste, so wäre dies vor wenigen Wochen noch das kleinste Übel für ihn gewesen. Und so sollte es auch bleiben.

All diese Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf, während er Hermines Blick ertrug. Das flackernde Kerzenlicht ließ ihre Augen schimmern und erinnerte ihn an den Moment, als er ihr spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi gegenüber gestanden hatte. Seit Jahren war er nicht mehr so kurz davor gewesen, einfach alles zu ignorieren, das ihm wichtig sein sollte. Und es war ein berauschendes Gefühl gewesen.

In diesem Moment spürte er, wie sich etwas in dem Ritual änderte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass es Hermines Bereitschaft war, ihn zu unterstützen. Sie hatte angefangen, das Ritual vorwärts zu treiben. Zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden und parallel dazu über ihnen in der Luft bildete sich ein schimmernder Strich, der sich zu Wänden formierte. Langsam glitten sie von oben und unten aufeinander zu – die Visualisierung dessen, was das Ritual bewirken sollte.

Und Severus' Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Gerade jetzt wünschte er sich, noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit zu bekommen. Doch die Wände waren unerbittlich. In gleichem Maße, wie sie sich einander annäherten, begann er sich schlechter zu fühlen. Kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus, der Blutdruck fiel so sehr ab, dass er kurzzeitig glaubte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Ihm war übel und schwindelig und der Puls wurde ungleichmäßig.

Als sein Herz begann, hier und da ein paar Schläge auszulassen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieses Ritual sein Leben nicht nur verkürzen, sondern ihn hier und jetzt töten würde. Seine Augen weiteten sich und beinahe verlor er seinen Zauberstab. Das sollte nicht passieren.

Und dennoch geschah es. Gehörte zum Ritual. Das eine gab es nicht ohne das andere. Wollte er wirklich, dass es endete?

Hermine bemerkte den Umschwung seiner Stimmung. Dass er sich sperrte und dass es ihm schlechter ging. Ihre Augen wurden groß und für einen Moment schien es so, als wolle sie ihren Zauberstab nach oben reißen und die Verbindung zur Kerze unterbrechen. Doch ihre Blicke hingen noch immer aneinander. Und sie entschied, dass diese Entscheidung nun seine Sache war.

Resignierend, aber sichtlich angespannt wurde sie wieder ruhig, verlangsamte aber das Vorankommen des Rituals. Der Spalt in der Luft wurde nach wie vor kleiner, aber es würde länger dauern, bis er sich endgültig schloss.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus", erklangen ihre Worte neuerlich in seinem Verstand. Und sie hallten von irgendwelchen Wänden wieder. „… liebe dich … liebe dich … liebe dich." Bis er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und sein Herz ganz aufhörte zu schlagen.

Sekundenlang blieb es vollkommen still in seiner Brust und das Gefühl war eine so bedrückende, so tief verwurzelte Panik, dass seine Augen groß wurden und er mit einem gequälten Laut seinen Zauberstab beiseite riss.

Das Ritual stoppte sofort, das Knistern in der Luft verschwand und die Kerzen erloschen – alle bis auf die graue. Die Wirkung des Trankes blieb bestehen und sein Herz begann rasend seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Stolpernd zuerst, dann sicherer und gleichmäßiger.

Severus brach endlich den Blickkontakt zu Hermine und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Boden vor sich ab. Sein Zauberstab fiel klappernd zu Boden rollte unter den Schreibtisch, war ein unwichtiges Utensil in genau diesem Moment. Die keuchenden Atemzüge waren laut im Büro zu hören und der Schweiß lief nun unangenehm kühl an seinen Schläfen hinab.

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Hermine ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls beiseite legte und zu ihm krabbelte. Ihre Hand war warm und sandte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper, als sie ihn an der Schulter berührte. Durch den Vorhang seiner schwarzen und von Hitze und körperlicher Anstrengung fettigen Haare sah er sie an und schluckte erneut.

„Ich bin froh", begann sie leise, doch ihre Stimme war kratzig und belegt. Sie räusperte sich. „Ich bin froh, dass du die Entscheidung für das Leben dieses Mal alleine getroffen hast."

Nun, dagegen konnte er nicht protestieren. Es war leicht, davon zu reden, dass man den Tod allem vorziehen würde. Und es war auch leicht, dem Tod gegenübertreten zu müssen, ohne dass man eine Wahl hatte. Im Angesicht von Hermine, von ihren Gefühlen und ihrem Wunsch, dass er leben möge, war es ihm unmöglich gewesen, eine andere als diese Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich es wegen dir getan habe", erwiderte er dennoch und richtete sich mühsam auf. Erneut erfasste ihn ein starker Schwindel und er schloss die Augen.

„Natürlich nicht." Als sie ihre Hand jedoch von seiner Schulter nahm, griff er so plötzlich danach, dass man es schwerlich als bewusste Entscheidung bezeichnen konnte. Hermine erschrak und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Severus' Blick erzählte von der Lüge, der sie beinahe auf den Leim gegangen wäre. Ein unmerkliches Lächeln zupfte an ihren Lippen, während sie den Griff seiner Hand lockerte und ihre darin drehte, so dass sie ihn ebenfalls festhalten konnte. „Ich hatte Angst um dich."

„Ich weiß."

Ihre Augen wurden neuerlich feucht und sie senkte den Blick, um sich kurz darüber zu wischen. „Mach das nie wieder, ja?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen. Der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei. Ich muss tun, was immer man von mir verlangt." Und das war ein Versprechen, das er sich selbst in diesem Moment gab. Was auch immer er für Gefühle gegenüber Hermine hegte, er würde seine Entscheidungen nicht durch sie beeinflussen lassen. Er war nicht bereit, eine Verantwortung auf seine Schultern zu laden, die sich nicht mit den primären Zielen vereinbaren ließ.

Hermine sah ihn lange an, der Mund eine gerade Linie. Er wusste nicht, was sie davon hielt, denn ihre Gefühlslage wirkte ein bisschen wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Dennoch schien sie in seinen Augen zu lesen und das gefiel ihm nicht im Mindesten.

Als er aufstehen wollte, um diesen Moment zu beenden, griff sie urplötzlich nach seinem Gesicht und brachte ihn dazu, wieder in die Hocke zurückzusinken. „Ich denke, ich bin dir noch eine Antwort schuldig", flüsterte sie stockend und eine Welle aus Nervosität und größter Anspannung flutete Severus' Verstand. Er kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und tat einen tiefen Atemzug.

Dann allerdings hob er eine Augenbraue, als er sah, wie Hermine sich auf die Knie stemmte und sich seinem Gesicht näherte. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was für eine Antwort es war, die sie ihm auf diesem Wege geben wollte, aber er entschied, dass er es möglicherweise darauf ankommen lassen sollte.

Ihre Lippen legten sich kühl und trocken auf seine, berichteten von der Anspannung der letzten halben Stunde. Zuerst hielt Severus seine Augen krampfhaft offen, versuchte die Kontrolle über diese Lage zu behalten. Doch es war ein sinnloser Kampf. Er sackte ein kleines Stück in sich zusammen und akzeptierte, was Hermine ihm anbot. Ein leises Seufzen streifte seine Nase und sie bewegte ihren Mund gegen seinen, bat sogar ihre Zunge hinzu und schaffte es, dass er sich auf ein zärtliches Spiel einließ.

Dieses Spiel wiederum weckte ein Summen in seinem Körper, das er so seit langem nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Es zupfte an Saiten, die ihm fremd waren, ließ Wünsche und Sehnsüchte in greifbare Nähe rücken und fügte alles zu einer Melodie zusammen, die ihn willenlos machte. Es ließ ihn seine Hände heben und an ihr Gesicht legen, durch ihre Haare streichen und tief den zarten Geruch inhalieren.

Und es sorgte dafür, dass Hermine sich abrupt zurücklehnte und ihn mit tief geröteten Wangen und Lippen anblinzelte. Zweifellos kostete es sie ein großes Maß an Selbstkontrolle, nicht sofort da weiterzumachen, wo sie eben aufgehört hatte. Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch. „Deswegen…", setzte sie dann an und Severus hob die Augenbraue erneut, während er sich ein irgendwie zufriedenes Grinsen verbot. „Deswegen lässt man sich auf Liebe ein. Egal, wer das Ziel ist." Ihre Zunge schnellte hervor und suchte nach den letzten Spuren, die der Kuss hinterlassen hatte.

Severus verkniff sich jede Antwort. Möglicherweise war das, was er eben empfunden hatte, etwas, das seinen Ursprung in Hermine hatte. Aber möglicherweise war ein Teil davon auch in ihm. Auf jeden Fall war es ein Einklang gewesen. Es hatte nichts Gegensätzliches gegeben. Das war beruhigend und beängstigend gleichermaßen.

„Und jetzt sollte ich gehen", beschloss Hermine in diesem Moment und stand schneller auf den Beinen, als er gucken konnte. „Ich denke, hiernach können wir uns einen Tag frei gönnen. Ich bin dann übermorgen um neun wieder hier und dann arbeiten wir an dem Trank weiter." Sie wischte sich fahrig mit der Hand über die Stirn und langte nach ihrem Zauberstab. Dann wuselte sie zur Tür, ohne Severus auch nur noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Er starrte nach ihrem plötzlichen Aufbruch noch lange Zeit das alte Holz an, das auf den Gang hinaus führte.

* * *

TBC... 


	14. Chapter 14

Nach dem ersten Kuss will ich euch nicht solange zappeln lassen. ;) 

**Steffi:** Ich denke auch, jede andere Reaktion von Hermine hätte andere Folgen gehabt. Ich stelle sie gerne als so starke Frau dar, die weiß, wann sie besser den Mund hält. Gewisse Dinge muss Severus einfach alleine herausfinden. Und ist doch fast morgen, oder:D  
**Sepsis:** Jaah, er hat's bemerkt. °tehe° Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit, oder?  
**Sam:** Danke für das Lob! °sheepish grin° Dabei hatte ich gerade beim letzten Kapitel das Gefühl, ich hätte es mit meinen Beschreibungen mal wieder übertrieben...  
**Abe:** Verquatsch dich ruhig so oft, wie du möchtest! Ich freu mich immer nen Keks. :D Aber was den Vortrag mit der Pilzinfektion betrifft, hatte ich eigentlich gehofft, dass den nach dem Kuss alle vergessen haben. Hat bei der Schokoladensache ja auch so gut funktioniert. °gg° Und was seine Beziehung zu Hermine für seine Rolle als Doppelspion bedeutet, wird auch bald geklärt. Nur heute musste ich noch mal ein bisschen im weiblichen Zyklus stöbern... °abe eine falsche baldrian spendier°  
**Teufelchen:** Wer von uns beiden war es noch mal, die ständig behauptet, ihr zweiter Vorname wäre De Sade? Tour de Force ist eher dein Metier, meine Liebe! Ich hab nur mal kurz die Nase reingesteckt. :P Ich hoffe allerdings trotzdem, dass du das Sauerstoffzelt mittlerweile wieder verlassen konntest. °hugs°  
**Eule:** Danke für die lieben Reviews:D Und dann noch für jedes Kapitel... °freu°  
Was Severus' Verhalten in Kapitel 11 betrifft, hat es mit den Demütigungen durch James Potter und Co. zu tun. Er hatte sich halt geschworen, sich niemals wieder so bloßstellen zu lassen und Hermine ist eindeutig unter die Gürtellinie gerutscht mit ihrem Zauber. Das war wie das berühmte rote Tuch für ihn. Zumindest bis er erkannt hat, wer da eigentlich unter ihm liegt. °tehe°  
Aber ich muss dir zustimmen, dass der Trank schon so seine unheimlichen Aspekte hat. Deswegen fällt er ja auch zur Hälfte in die Sparte Schwarze Magie. ;)  
Ich freu mich übrigens, dass die Verschleierungstaktik mit dem Kuss wenigstens beinahe funktioniert hätte. °eg°

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**- Kapitel 14 -**

* * *

Severus hatte wirklich nicht geplant, sich über Hermines Bitte, einen Tag frei zu bekommen, hinwegzusetzen. Er selbst hatte sich vorgenommen, es sich mit einem Buch gemütlich zu machen und es zu genießen, dass er seit Jahren das erste Mal tun konnte, wonach ihm der Sinn stand. Sicherlich hatte er nicht quer durch die Schule laufen wollen, um an ihre Tür zu klopfen.

Doch kaum hatte er die Füße hoch gelegt und sich in den Roman (kein Fachbuch) vertieft, hatte sich ein ihm gänzlich unbekannter Schmerz in seinem Unterleib gebildet, der zu einer solchen Intensität angeschwollen war, dass er leise geseufzt hatte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn hatte er ins Feuer gestarrt und abgewartet, doch der Schmerz war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

Zumindest für fünf Minuten. Danach war dasselbe noch einmal geschehen. Und nach zehn Minuten erneut. Beim vierten Mal war dann ein Verdacht in Severus aufgekeimt, der ihm tatsächlich ein Wimmern entlockt hatte.

Und so stand er nun an dem freien Tag vor Hermines Tür und klopfte dreimal kräftig, aber nicht penetrant. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie öffnete. Und als er sie erblickte, stellte er fest, dass sie wirklich so mies aussah, wie die Schmerzen vermuten ließen. Sie seufzte leise und lehnte sich gegen die Tür, während sie einen weiteren Krampf mit einem lang gezogenen Atemzug und geschlossenen Augen ertrug – ebenso wie Severus.

„Hermine, was ist das?", fragte er bemüht ruhig, als es vorbei war.

Ihre zuvor blasse Gesichtshaut färbte sich leicht rosa. „Rate mal! Es trifft nur Frauen, kommt alle vier Wochen und ist eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit der Natur." Sie raffte ihren Morgenmantel vor dem Körper und verlagerte das Gewicht aufs andere Bein.

Severus seufzte schwer. „Wir müssen diese Verbindung trennen, bevor du deinen Kinderwunsch in die Tat umsetzt."

„Keine Angst. So wie es aussieht, stehen die Chancen auf eine Schwangerschaft derzeit schlecht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Willst du weiter da draußen stehen oder reinkommen?", setzte sie dann hinterher und öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück weiter.

Severus dachte nicht lange nach. Er würde nicht so dumm sein, Hermine einen schmerzlindernden Trank vorzuschlagen. Diese Möglichkeit war so naheliegend, dass sie sicherlich selbst darauf gekommen war. Sie würde ihre Gründe haben, dass sie es ertrug. Doch er kannte andere Wege, Krämpfe zu lindern. Und wenn er es slytherin anstellte, würde er sein Problem vielleicht noch loswerden, bevor der Tag vorbei war.

Also setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer. Im Gegensatz zu seinem letzten Besuch war es dieses Mal ordentlich. Die Fenster waren allerdings verhängt und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung warum. Licht war ihm heute mehr denn je unwillkommen und er vermutete, dass es Hermine ähnlich ging.

Diese taperte derweil zu ihrem Bett zurück und rollte sich halb sitzend, halb liegend darauf zusammen. „Such dir irgendwo einen Platz. Ich bin heute eine schlechte Gastgeberin." Sie blinzelte ihn aus leicht geröteten Augen an und zog die Beine dichter an den Körper, als sich ihr Unterleib neuerlich verkrampfte.

Severus verzog das Gesicht und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, der unter dem rechten Fenster stand.

„Ich dachte immer, du würdest mehr Schmerzen vertragen", ließ Hermine ihn äußerst scheinheilig wissen, als es überstanden war.

Severus drehte den Stuhl zu ihr herum und blitzte sie gereizt an. „Ich ertrage viel Schmerz. Sehr viel sogar. Ich bin ein Todesser. Die gehen nicht zimperlich miteinander um."

„Natürlich nicht", warf sie mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck ein.

„Aber ich tue mich schwer, wenn es um Schmerzen in Organen geht, die ich nicht besitze!", fuhr er unbeirrt fort und merkte, wie seine Stimme lauter wurde.

„Sieh' es einfach als Erweiterung deines Horizonts an."

„Zu welchem Zweck?" Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Zum Verständnis des weiblichen Geschlechts."

„Oh ja, das wird mir sicherlich einmal das Leben retten."

Hermine setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. „Nun, das vielleicht nicht. Aber es könnte dir den Umgang mit deinen Schülerinnen erleichtern."

„Habe ich jemals behauptet, dass ich mit meinen Schülerinnen nicht zurecht komme?"

„Nein, aber ich habe es am eigenen Leib erfahren."

Erst hier bemerkte er, dass Hermine gereizt war. Und er vermutete, dass das nicht an den Schmerzen lag, denn momentan war es ruhig (er verbot es sich, dreimal auf Holz zu klopfen, obwohl die Versuchung wirklich groß war). Deswegen neigte er unmerklich den Kopf zur Seite und sah Hermine mit schmalen Augen an. „Was hat dir eigentlich die Stimmung verdorben?"

„Du meinst, abgesehen von meiner Periode?" Als wäre diese Frage ein Kommando gewesen, krampfte sich sein Unterleib erneut zusammen, stärker als das letzte Mal (er hätte doch klopfen sollen).

„Ja, abgesehen davon", murmelte er etwas atemlos, als er sich wieder entspannte. So sehr es ihm auch missfiel, dies zuzugeben, aber er verstand, warum dieser Kelch am männlichen Geschlecht vorbei gegangen war.

„Möglicherweise die Tatsache, dass du herkommst und so tust, als ob nichts geschehen wäre", zischte sie und strich sich so unvermittelt mit den Händen über das Gesicht, dass Severus nicht wissen wollte, welchen Grund das hatte.

„Was ist denn geschehen?"

Daraufhin funkelte sie ihn wütend an und schürzte die Lippen. „Nichts! Absolut gar nichts!", fauchte sie und drehte sich demonstrativ auf die Seite.

Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit, in der er unbeobachtet war, um die Augen zu schließen und tief durchzuatmen. Es waren nicht nur die Krämpfe, die ihm zusetzten. Es war vielmehr das allgemeine Unwohlsein und das Gefühlschaos, die sie mit sich brachten. Es kam ihm schon den ganzen Tag so vor, als ständen ihm die Tränen bereits in den Augen.

Und da er es selbst spürte, überraschte es ihn nicht, als er Hermine leise schluchzen hörte. Severus konnte ein tiefes Seufzen nur schwer unterdrücken und stand auf. Was er tun wollte, wusste er noch nicht so genau, aber vorerst begnügte er sich damit, die paar Schritte zum Bett zu überwinden.

Als er davor stand, überkam ihn neuerlicher Schmerz und er setzte sich auf die Matratze, was Hermine auf ihn aufmerksam machte. Mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck und feuchten Wangen sah sie ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. Er war überzeugt, wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte der Trank des zweiten Lebens gerade seine Wirkung eingebüßt.

„Hermine, ich bitte dich! Ich bin ein garstiger, komplizierter und ungehobelter Mann und das wusstest du, bevor du beschlossen hast, dass es eine grandiose Idee wäre, Gefühle in mich zu investieren!" Er stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus und verzog das Gesicht. „Außerdem hilft es weder dir noch mir, wenn du jetzt schmollst. Es macht nur diese Krämpfe schlimmer."

Mehr oder weniger zufrieden beobachtete er, wie ihr Gesicht sich glättete. Dann wischte sie sich mit beiden Händen darüber und setzte sich auf. „Ich weiß." Er hob die Augenbrauen, sichtlich erleichtert, dass doch noch ein gewisses Maß an Rationalität in ihr zu stecken schien. „Ich kann… deine Spitzen nur heute nicht ertragen."

„Und ich kann sie heute nicht für mich behalten."

„Großes Dilemma", erwiderte sie gedehnt und sah ihn gleichmütig an.

Severus nahm sich ein paar Sekunden, um ihre Gefühlslage auszuloten, und erlaubte sich dann ein schnaubendes Lachen. Hermine grinste immerhin schief, sackte aber etwas zur Seite (und gegen seine Schulter), als das primäre Problem sich wieder zurückmeldete.

„Leg dich hin!", befahl Severus daraufhin und zwang seine Muskeln zur Arbeit. Er stand auf und kniete sich dann halb auf die Matratze.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Diesen Krämpfen ein Ende setzen. Aus irgendeinem Grund scheinst du nicht besonders positiv über schmerzstillende Tränke zu denken und deswegen werde ich etwas anderes tun." Er verflocht seine Finger miteinander und drehte die Handflächen nach außen, während er die Arme von sich streckte. Es knackte mehrmals laut.

„Ich habe nichts gegen schmerzstillende Tränke, aber ich vertrage sie nicht. Mir wird davon immer schlecht." Sie rümpfte die Nase.

„Nun, das ist wenigstens ein vernünftiges Argument", murmelte er.

„Ich bin nicht so irrational, wie du immer behauptest, Severus!"

„Manchmal."

„Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, warum ich mich dir ausliefern sollte." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du tust seit vier Wochen nichts anderes."

„Nicht freiwillig!"

„Natürlich nicht." Severus hob eine Augenbraue, während Hermine mehrmals nach Luft schnappte. Doch sagen tat sie nichts. „Also, wirst du mir nun vertrauen oder soll ich Poppy holen?"

„Momentan tendiere ich zu Poppy."

„Schön." Er stand wieder auf und bewegte sich bereits zur Tür, als Hermine seinen Namen rief. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie abwartend an.

„V-Vielleicht vertraue ich dir doch…" Sie schluckte und versuchte es mit einem halben Lächeln.

Severus für seinen Teil konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, sie einige Momente zappeln zu lassen. Er setzte eine grüblerische Miene auf und sah, wie sie immer nervöser wurde. Als er diese penetrante Aufregung selbst nicht mehr ertrug, nickte er. „Leg dich auf den Rücken, möglichst flach. Und zieh dein Oberteil ein Stück nach oben."

„Wie weit?" Ihre Augen waren so groß wie Handteller.

„Nicht über deine Brüste!", antwortete er scharf und verbarg sein Lächeln, indem er das Bett umrundete.

„Und jetzt?" Sie bewegte unruhig ihre Füße, die in dicken Wollsocken steckten – beinahe ein Vergehen angesichts der Tatsache, dass es draußen über fünfundzwanzig Grad hatte.

„Jetzt hältst du den Mund und machst die Augen zu."

„Ja, Sir!", nölte Hermine halblaut, tat aber, was er ihr gesagt hatte.

Severus kniete sich neuerlich auf die Kante ihres Bettes und schätzte sich glücklich, dass er vorhin doch auf seinen Umhang verzichtet hatte. Selbst in seiner Stoffhose war es unbequem, doch es würde gehen.

Er ballte seine Hände mehrmals zu Fäusten und lockerte sie anschließend wieder. Dann legte er sie auf Hermines Unterbauch, der teilweise von ihrer Schlafanzughose verdeckt wurde, und schloss die Augen. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er wagen konnte, mit zwei Fingern darunter zu fassen, denn eigentlich benötigte er kompletten Hautkontakt. Dann entschied er sich allerdings dagegen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er etwas Seltsames. Es kam von Hermine, so viel stand fest. Doch er hatte noch gar nicht angefangen. Ihre Empfindungen sollten sich nicht ändern. Daraufhin verzog er seine Lippen zu einem diabolischen Lächeln und sagte: „Du sollst die Augen zu lassen."

„Sie sind zu!", erwiderte sie ertappt.

„Ich kann deine geifernden Blicke sogar spüren, also nein, sie sind nicht zu."

Ein paar Sekunden blieb es still, dann murmelte sie: „Es sind keine geifernden Blicke, sondern die Faszination über so viele versteckte Talente."

Nun sah er sie doch an, kniff allerdings die Augen zusammen. Für eine ganze Zeit blickten sie einander nur an. Schließlich räusperte Severus sich. „Mach einfach die Augen zu." Hermine tat es und er kehrte zurück an den Punkt, an dem er eben gewesen war.

Es kostete ihn mehr Konzentration als sonst, Kontakt zu ihrem Körper aufzunehmen. Vermutlich lag es an der mangelnden Berührungsfläche. Oder an der merkwürdigen Stimmung generell. Jedenfalls schaffte er es erst nach ein paar Minuten und machte sich dann daran, die Quelle des Schmerzes zu finden.

Bisher hatte Severus niemals eine Frau auf diese Art behandelt. Überhaupt hatte er sie selten angewandt. Eigentlich nur, wenn bei irgendwelchen Einsätzen des Ordens etwas gewaltig schief gelaufen war. Aus diesem Grund hatte Poppy ihm auch gelehrt, wie er es anstellen musste. Und da im Orden wesentlich mehr Männer als Frauen vertreten waren, war das, was er hier fand, absolutes Neuland für ihn. Da er die Kraft einer Gebärmutter allerdings schon den ganzen Tag zu spüren bekommen hatte, war er zumindest einigermaßen vorbereitet.

So fand er den Störenfried sehr schnell und leitete etwas Magie in die verkrampften Muskeln. Daraufhin wurden diese warm und locker, beruhigten sich und schienen regelrecht aufzuatmen. Zumindest tat er es und hörte auch Hermines Erleichterung. Danach konzentrierte er seine Magie darauf, das zu erledigen, was die Krämpfe eigentlich bewirken sollten. Er wusste zwar nicht ganz genau, was das war, aber das musste er in diesem Fall auch nicht. Er erschuf eine magische Instanz, die die Kontraktionen nachstellten, ohne dabei schmerzhaft zu sein.

Danach löste er sich von Hermines Körper und blinzelte mehrmals. Sie tat es ihm gleich und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Abgefahren", nuschelte sie, zog dabei aber mit rotem Kopf ihr Oberteil wieder nach unten.

Severus nickte, ebenfalls etwas beschämt, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr in der Lage, dies für sich zu behalten. „Du musst einen Finite incantatem über dich sprechen zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo die Krämpfe für gewöhnlich von alleine nachlassen", informierte er sie und richtete seine Kleidung.

„Okay." Sie zog die Beine an den Körper und beobachtete ihn.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen", entschied er dann und steuerte neuerlich die Tür an.

„Kannst du nicht noch bleiben?"

Er drehte sich widerwillig zu ihr um. „Es ist unser freier Tag", knurrte er.

„Sag bloß, du hast etwas Besseres vor." Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nun, ich hatte es mir mit einem äußerst interessanten Roman bequem gemacht, bis deine weiblichen Probleme meine Ruhe gestört haben."

„Du liest Romane?"

„Du lenkst vom Thema ab."

„Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass du dann bleibst."

„Wozu?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann schien sie einen Weg aus ihrer falschen Scheu zu finden und funkelte ihn angriffslustig an. „Du kannst dich nicht einfach von mir küssen lassen und dann so tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre!"

„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?" Das Gespräch begann interessant zu werden, auch wenn er noch nicht sicher war, wohin es sie führen würde. Tatsache war, er hatte seine Konzentration zurück und war wieder Herr seiner Sinne. Seine Laune hatte sich gewaltig verbessert.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mich anschreien, wie ich auf die Idee kommen konnte, mich einfach auf dich zu stürzen und deine Hilflosigkeit auszunutzen?" Sie machte ein paar übertriebene Gesten mit ihren Händen.

„Nun, da ich gefragt hatte, wäre das äußerst unpassend. Obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass ich eher mit einer Antwort in Form von Worten gerechnet hatte." Er zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Deine Frage lässt sich nicht mit Worten erklären", erwiderte sie stoisch.

„Dann wüsste ich nicht, warum ich dich anschreien sollte."

„Du könntest mich auch des Schlosses verweisen lassen oder mir drohen, dass schreckliche Dinge geschehen werden, wenn ich es noch einmal wage, mich dir auf diese Weise zu nähern." Neuerlich zogen sich ihre Schultern nach oben.

„Das wäre ebenso unpassend gewesen."

„Hm, Strafarbeit?"

Seine Antwort bestand aus einem Hochziehen der linken Augenbraue.

„Punktabzug?"

„Du bist keine Schülerin mehr, Hermine."

„Das hat dich sonst nicht gestört", wandte sie vorsichtig ein.

Severus grummelte leise. Irgendwie hatte sie ja Recht. Aber deswegen lagen die Dinge jetzt trotzdem anders. „Warum gehst du eigentlich davon aus, dass ich negativ reagieren würde?"

Sie machte den Mund auf, dachte dann aber noch mal über ihre Antwort nach. Das verstörte Kopfschütteln sprach dafür, dass sie doch dabei bleiben wollte, und so sagte sie: „Weil du Severus Snape bist."

„Das ist eine Tatsache, aber kein Argument."

„Oh doch, bei dir ist es das." Sie nickte enthusiastisch.

Severus verzog das Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, nur um ein paar Schritte durch den Raum zu gehen. „Ich sagte zwar eben, dass du keine Schülerin mehr bist, aber mir scheint, dass du in diesem Fall trotz allem noch eine kleine Lehrstunde vertragen könntest."

„Ach ja?" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.

„In der Tat. Schließ deine Augen!"

„Schon wieder?"

„Ich kann auch gehen."

„Schon gut, schon gut…" Sie seufzte übertrieben und tat, was er gesagt hatte.

Severus genoss für ein paar Sekunden den Anblick dieser folgsamen Hermine. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte er einiges dafür gegeben, wenn sie ebenso folgsam auf seinen Befehl, sich nicht länger zu melden, reagiert hätte. Nun ja, man musste nehmen, was man kriegen konnte.

Und so ging er lautlos zum Bett hinüber, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie zärtlich, aber mit genug Nachdruck, als dass sie verstehen würde, was er meinte. Severus genoss diesen Kuss mindestens ebenso sehr wie den vom Vortag. Doch er verbot es sich, ihn zu lange andauern zu lassen.

Als er sich zurückzog, folgte Hermine seinen Lippen mit geschlossenen Augen und er erlaubte es sich, noch einen sehr flüchtigen Kuss hinterher zu setzen. Dann allerdings richtete er sich auf. „Und nun", sagte er, als wäre nichts geschehen, „werde ich mich wieder meinem Buch widmen gehen. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen freien Tag."

Hermine sah ihm verdattert und mit tiefroten Wangen hinterher, als er das Zimmer durchquerte und es verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Auf dem Gang trat dann das sehr zufriedene Grinsen, das sich schon die ganze Zeit auf seine beherrschte Miene hatte drängen wollen, zu Tage. Es war das erste Mal seit vier Wochen, dass es wirklich Spaß brachte, Hermines verwirrte Gefühle zu empfinden.

* * *

TBC... 


	15. Chapter 15

So, genug Romantik fürs erste. Heute geht's mal wieder ans Eingemachte...

**Schanin:** °lol° Ich finde, so abwegig ist es gar nicht, dass Severus Spaß hat. Sonst würde er wohl kaum so leidenschaftlich die Gryffindors quälen. ;) Aber dass es ihm Spaß bringt, eine solche zu küssen, ist auf jeden Fall ungewöhnlich. Dauert noch ein bisschen, bis es davon mehr gibt, aber es kommt. :)  
**Kathi:** Ja, die Story ist mein Ausgleich für den ganzen ‚schwierigen' Kram, den ich sonst so verzapfe. Und der weibliche Zyklus bietet so viele schöne Möglichkeiten... °schwärm° Es bringt einfach unheimlich viel Spaß. :D Und ich freu mich, dass es Gefallen findet.  
**Eve:** Hm, nein, Severus stellt sich stur mit Aufträgen bzgl. Handauflegen und Co. Ich hab ihn auch schon zu becircen versucht. Müssen wir wohl doch auf Aspirin zurückgreifen. °sigh°  
**Padme:** Also generell finde ich deine Marketing-Idee für Severus genial. Aber ich will nicht diejenige sein, die es ihm vorschlägt. °tehe° Und buchen lässt er sich leider nicht. °elender sturkopp°  
**Abe:** Stell dich hinten an für einen eigenen Severus! Die Schlange ist laaaaang. °eg° Aber sach ma, wo nimmst du eigentlich das Königreich zum Verschenken her? Ich würde eventuell Interesse bekunden. :D  
**Eule:** Ich glaube, Severus könnte mich auch von nächsten Hochhaus schubsen, wenn er mich vorher küsst. °rofl° Es wäre ein definitiv süßer Tod. :D Aber auf den Fortschritt müssen wir wohl noch lange warten. °sigh°

Ich wünsche viel Spaß!

* * *

**- Kapitel 15 -**

* * *

Severus warf einen kurzen Blick zur Labortür, als diese sich am nächsten Tag öffnete, konnte sich dann allerdings nicht dazu bringen, diesen wieder abzuwenden. Noch dazu hob er beide Augenbrauen und blinzelte mehrmals. Er vergaß sogar, dass er gerade seinen Umhang über die Stuhllehne hatte hängen wollen, so dass er den rechten Arm von sich gestreckt und den Oberkörper halb über den Schreibtisch gebeugt hatte. Alles in allem gab er damit ein reichlich merkwürdiges Bild ab. 

Nicht so merkwürdig allerdings, wie Hermine auf ihn wirkte. Merkwürdig und bedrohlich. Ihre Wangen waren rosig, ihre Augen glänzten und sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, wie sie es nur tat, wenn sie ein Lächeln zu verbergen versuchte. Nun, nach dem zu urteilen, was sie ihm an Gefühlen zukommen ließ, wäre es mehr als ein Lächeln. Vermutlich ein Grinsen.

„Ist etwas?", fragte sie, nachdem er nach mehreren Momenten nicht den Blick abgewandt hatte.

„Nein", erwiderte er gedehnt, warf den Umhang nun endlich über den Stuhl und drehte sich abrupt um. Mit einem Kopfschütteln machte er sich an die Arbeit. Genau das war der Grund, weswegen er Zeit hatte haben wollen. Die Erwartungen, die in ihren Augen standen. Er wusste nicht, ob er diesen Erwartungen gerecht werden konnte.

„Severus, ich wollte dir noch danken."

Ihre Stimme erklang so dicht hinter ihm, dass er überrascht herumwirbelte und sie keinen Meter von sich entfernt entdeckte. Sein Blick, der zuerst ein Stück weiter nach oben gezielt hatte, rutschte auf dieselbe Art nach unten wie sein Herz es zu tun schien. „Wofür?" Es kostete ihn sehr viel Selbstkontrolle, nicht zwei Schritte nach hinten zu weichen.

„Für deine Hilfe gestern."

Er schnaubte. „Das war reiner Eigennutz." Und widmete sich wieder dem Trank. Möglicherweise würde Hermine dann endlich dasselbe tun. Sie waren zum Arbeiten hier und nicht für romantische Gespräche. Er rümpfte die Nase und konnte sich vermutlich glücklich schätzen, dass sie es nicht sah. Denn so entging im der Cocktail aus Enttäuschung, Wut und Missmut, der ihn daraufhin überrannt hätte.

„Nun, es war zumindest einer, der mir geholfen hat", murmelte sie und ein kleines bisschen Missmut ließ sich doch im Klang ihrer Stimme finden. „Also danke!"

Severus holte einmal tief Luft und grollte das „Bitte!" so unwirsch, dass es hoffentlich untergegangen war.

Danach band sich Hermine dann auch endlich die Haare zurück und machte sich an die Arbeit. Wenn alles so lief, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, würden sie den zweiten Trank heute im Laufe des Tages beenden können.

* * *

---

* * *

Eigentlich hätte Severus wissen können, dass es nicht so lief, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. In letzter Zeit hatte irgendwie alles einen Hang dazu, nicht so zu laufen, wie er es gerne hätte. Er begann sich allmählich wirklich zu fragen, ob das eine weitere Nebenwirkung des Tranks des zweiten Lebens war. 

Nun, jedenfalls befanden sie sich gegen Abend gerade in der Endphase ihrer Experimente und beinahe hätte er alles zunichte gemacht, indem die Schrumpelfeige zu früh in den Kessel zu fallen drohte. Und das nur, weil der Dunkle Lord sich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt hatte aussuchen können.

Dummerweise war es dann auch noch Hermines schneller Reaktion zu verdanken, dass sie die Schrumpelfeige auffing, bevor sie die Oberfläche des Trankes erreicht hatte. Severus hasste es, dass das Mal kurzzeitig die Muskelfunktion in seinem linken Arm außer Gefecht setzte. Er zog diesen zurück und beugte und streckte seine Finger mehrmals, ehe er sich mit der rechten Hand über den Unterarm fuhr. Es machte den Schmerz nicht besser, aber es verdeutlichte Hermine, was passiert war.

Woraufhin ihn eine Welle aus Angst überfiel, die seinen Herzschlag beschleunigte, den Blutdruck in die Höhe jagte und sein Denken lahmzulegen versuchte. „Reiß dich zusammen!", drohte er mit scharfer Stimme, ehe er sich umwandte, um Umhang und Maske aus seinen privaten Räumen zu holen.

Er hörte, wie Hermine hinter ihm einige Stasiszauber über die Tränke legte und knurrte leise. „Kümmer' dich um die Tränke, während ich weg bin! Es wird dich ablenken und verhindert Einbußen in der Qualität. Wir können es uns jetzt nicht leisten, noch einmal von vorne anfangen zu müssen." Er griff nach seiner Todesserrobe und warf sie sich über.

Hermine war ihm natürlich gefolgt und ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie ihn mit der Robe und der Maske in der Hand sah. Sie schien zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Und Severus genoss diesen Zustand.

Trotzdem wallte in ihm das Bedürfnis auf, sich irgendwie von ihr zu verabschieden. Also stöhnte er verhalten, ging mit großen Schritten zu ihr und erlaubte es sich, ihr über die Wange zu streichen. „Ich bin bald wieder da", murmelte er und rauschte dann auf die Tür zum Kerkergang zu.

„Severus!", rief Hermine hinter ihm und er verdrehte die Augen, während er sich ihr ein weiteres Mal zuwandte. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Sag Albus Bescheid und kümmere dich um die Tränke!" Er sprach so langsam und eindringlich, als müsse er diese Anweisungen einem kleinen Kind geben. Gleichzeitig versuchte er seinen Geist durch Okklumentik vor ihrer Angst zu schützen. Er konnte das jetzt nicht gebrauchen.

„Oh, okay." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich durch die Haare, während Severus den Raum verließ und auf dem schnellsten Weg die äußere Grenze des Hogwartsgeländes ansteuerte.

Der Dunkle Lord forderte absoluten Gehorsam und das bedeutete, dass er keine Entschuldigungen für eine Verspätung durchgehen ließ. Severus hatte Sonderkonditionen bekommen, weil er erst einmal die Appariersperre hinter sich bringen musste, aber auch dieses Entgegenkommen hatte seine Grenzen. So beeilte er sich und lief sehr viel weniger elegant als sonst über das Rasenstück, das ihn vom Ende des Schulgeländes trennte.

Als er endlich dort angekommen war, stand ihm bereits eine zarte Schweißschicht auf dem Gesicht und sein Herzschlag ging bedenklich schnell. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. Normalerweise war er nicht besonders unsportlich. Und seine Krankheit – sofern man es denn überhaupt als solche bezeichnen konnte – hätte auch nicht unbedingt körperliche Erschöpfung zur langfristigen Folge. Ihn beschlich ein schrecklicher Verdacht, doch ehe er diesen zu Ende denken konnte, folgte er dem Ruf des Lords.

Wie so oft fand er sich daraufhin in einem Waldgebiet wieder. Der Lord liebte Umgebungen wie diese; es hatte einen gewissen Stil, wie er immer sagte. Severus konnte diesem Stil zwar nichts abgewinnen, war aber schlau genug, das für sich zu behalten.

Um ihn herum war es vollkommen still. Alle anderen waren schon dort, er konnte den Kreis der schwarzgewandeten Hexen und Zauberer durch die Bäume sehen. Er lief durch einige dicht stehende Baumreihen hindurch und sah seinen Verdacht immer mehr bestätigt. Das Ritual, das er begonnen und abgebrochen hatte, hatte einen Einfluss auf die Verbindung gehabt. Sie war nun stärker denn je und sein Versuch, durch Okklumentik einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, begann ihm zu schaden.

Deswegen wäre er beinahe gegen einen Baum gelaufen, als ein Schwindel die dunkle Gegend um ihn herum in eine graue Suppe verwandelte. Der Lord, das fiel ihm nun auf, musste für dieses Treffen den Kontinent gewechselt haben. In Schottland war es noch nicht dunkel gewesen, als er Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Zusammen mit den anderen Todessern stellte er sich in den Kreis, der beinahe die äußere Begrenzung der Lichtung, auf die Voldemort sie geführt hatte, absteckte. In der Mitte standen mehrere Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen, jedoch ohne die Maske der Todesser. Eine Einführungszeremonie war also der Grund für das Treffen. Severus entspannte sich ein wenig.

Dennoch hatte er Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder musste er seine geistigen Mauern fallen lassen und Hermine Angst, ja beinahe schon Panik flutete durch seinen Körper. Das Ganze ging sogar soweit, dass seine Hände zitterten.

„Severus!", erklang in diesem Moment eine schnarrende Stimme hinter ihm und Severus nutzte den Schutz der Maske, um missmutig das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Lucius", grüßte er steif zurück, während er sein Gesicht freilegte und die Barrieren wieder errichtete. Lieber sollte Lucius etwas von körperlicher Schwäche und Kopfschmerzen mitbekommen als von der panischen Angst.

„Schön, dich wieder in unserem Kreis willkommen heißen zu können."

„In der Tat." Es hatte also Treffen gegeben in den letzten Wochen. Wirklich überraschend war diese Information nicht. „Was habe ich verpasst?"

Lucius Malfoy machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Nicht viel. Der Dunkle Lord ließ uns das Duellieren üben. Es sind einige gefallen bei dem grausamen Zwischenfall vor vier Wochen." In seinen Blicken stand das deutliche Bedauern darüber, dass Severus nicht zu den Gefallenen gehörte.

„Ich sehe es. Der Kreis weist deutliche Lücken auf." Er ließ seine Blicke über die Lichtung wandern und versuchte das Flimmern vor seinen Augen zu ignorieren. Die Auswirkungen, die die Okklumentik in diesem Fall hatte, waren andere, als er sie von früher kannte. Nicht gänzlich verschieden, aber abwechslungsreicher. Mit einiger Zufriedenheit spürte er seinen Sarkasmus zurückkehren, als er feststellte, dass das ein interessanter Abend werden würde.

Glücklicherweise bewahrte die Ankunft des Lords ihn auch davor, das Gespräch mit Lucius fortführen zu müssen. Der blonde Mann beeilte sich, seinen Platz im Kreis einzunehmen, während Severus seine Maske wieder aufsetzte und demütig den Blick auf den Waldboden senkte. Der Lord ließ seine Anhänger nur durch die bloße Anwesenheit verstummen. Selbst die Neulinge in der Mitte stellten sich ordentlich auf und nahmen automatisch dieselbe Haltung ein, die auch die restlichen Anwesenden wahrten.

„Es ist an der Zeit", begann Voldemort ohne jede Begrüßung, „die Lücken zu füllen, die das letzte Eingreifen des Ordens geschlagen hat. Es gibt nicht viele, die dem Dunklen Mal würdig wären. Doch in Zeiten wie diesen sind Kompromisse unausweichlich."

Severus hörte einige Todesser leise schnauben, was dem Maximum an Amüsement entsprach, das sie vor dem Lord zu zeigen wagten.

„Bevor ich allerdings die Aufnahmezeremonie eröffnen werde, möchte ich einen lange ausgefallenen Todesser wieder in unserem Kreis begrüßen. Trete hervor, Severus."

Severus tat, was der Lord gesagt hatte, hielt seinen Blick dabei jedoch gesenkt. Während der kleinen Ansprache hatte er die Okklumentik schleifen lassen. Er wusste, was nun auf ihn zukommen würde, und da konnte er jede Kraft gebrauchen.

„Ich freue mich, dich gesund wieder in unserer Mitte aufnehmen zu können." Der Lord verließ seinen Platz im Kreis und kam auf Severus zu.

„Ich bin ebenso froh, wieder hier zu sein, Meister." Er neigte den Kopf noch etwas weiter nach vorne, bis die vor dem Körper gefalteten Hände Voldemorts in seinem Blickfeld auftauchten.

„Lass mich sehen, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist." Nun hoben sich die Hände und legten sich an Severus' Schläfen.

Er hatte es sich vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt, unter dieser Berührung zusammen zu zucken. Zuerst hatte es ihn Mühe gekostet, den Lord in seinen Geist zu lassen. Nun war es bereits Routine für ihn geworden. Allerdings eine, bei der er in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht nachlassen durfte. Er brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um seine Erinnerungen zu sortieren und die verdächtigen zu tarnen. Und obwohl er mit Angst und Beschwerden zu kämpfen hatte, fiel ihm dies heute leichter denn je.

Severus sperrte jeglichen Zugang, den die Verbindung in seinen Verstand hatte. Die Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort dadurch in Hermines Geist gelangen könnte, war einfach zu groß. Bereits zwei Sekunden später spürte er, wie der Lord seine Erinnerungen durchwälzte. Gespräche tauchten bruchstückhaft auf, Bilder zuckten vor seinem inneren Auge entlang. Immer wieder stoppe der Lord und wandte sich anderen Bereichen zu, immer dann, wenn er an Severus' Tarngebiete geriet.

Nach ein paar Minuten löste Voldemort sich aus seinem Geist und Severus ließ erleichtert seine Barrieren fallen, nur um sich der kribbelnden Angst ausgesetzt zu fühlen.

„Ich sehe, du bist noch nicht gänzlich wieder auf der Höhe", sagte Voldemort so leise, dass keiner der Umstehenden es hören konnte.

„Es wird gehen, Meister."

„Gut. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir, Severus. Es sind einige interessante Details in deinen Erinnerungen. Kehre zurück auf deinen Platz und genieße die Zeremonie."

Severus verneigte sich neuerlich und nahm seinen Platz wieder ein. So wie es aussah, hatte er es geschafft, sich für heute aus dem Interessenfeld des Lords zu entfernen. Jetzt musste er nur noch versuchen, lange genug auf den Beinen zu bleiben, um keinen unnötigen Verdacht auf sich zu lenken.

Hermine konnte sich auf ein ernstes Gespräch freuen, wenn er später nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte.

* * *

---

* * *

Es waren fünf Frischlinge gewesen, die der Lord zähneknirschend in seine Reihen aufgenommen hatte. Jede Aufnahme wurde einzeln durchgeführt und dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde. Severus hatte irgendwann während des zweiten Neulings jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und nur noch ziellos vor sich auf den Boden gestarrt, stets darauf konzentriert, nicht zu schwanken oder sein spärliches Abendessen wieder von sich zu geben. Aufgrund der Kopfschmerzen war ihm unglaublich elend zumute. 

Es war wirklich abenteuerlich, was das Unterdrücken der Verbindung für Folgen hatte. Und noch viel abenteuerlicher war es, wie lange Hermine die Angst um ihn aufrechterhalten konnte. Er hätte erwartet, dass sie sich irgendwann beruhigen würde. Dass die Angst zu schlichter Nervosität abflauen würde. Doch das war nicht geschehen. Sie ließ ihn die volle Zeit leiden.

Als die anderen Todesser sich dann irgendwann zurückzogen, riss Severus sich blinzelnd aus den Gedanken, die ihn halbwegs davon abgelenkt hatten, wo er sich befand. Es war leichter, körperliche Unzulänglichkeiten durchzustehen, wenn man nicht darüber nachdachte. Nun allerdings, als er sich selbst wieder in Bewegung setzte und die Lichtung verließ, wallte die Übelkeit intensiv in ihm auf und ließ ihn würgen. Mit viel Mühe gelang es ihm, seinen Magen wieder zu beruhigen. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, diese Schwäche hier zuzulassen.

Deswegen beeilte er sich, die anderen hinter sich zu lassen. Für gewöhnlich ließ er sich gerne auf Gespräche ein. Viele für den Orden wichtige Details hatte er auf diesem Wege erfahren. Heute hatte Hermine ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Kurz bevor er disapparierte, nahm er die Maske ab, konzentrierte sich auf die Grenze des Hogwartsgeländes und beugte sich in einer beinahe nahtlosen Bewegung vorne über, als er dort angekommen war. Nachdem er nun nicht mehr dazu gezwungen war, seine Okklumentikbarrieren aufrecht zu erhalten, flaute die Übelkeit zwar schnell ab. Jedoch bewahrte ihn dies nicht davor, einen Schwall säuerlich schmeckenden Breis zu erbrechen.

Keuchend richtete er sich wieder auf und stützte sich zitternd für ein paar Minuten am Zaun ab. Er wurde wirklich zu alt für diese Dinge. Nachdem er sich einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, setzte er sich in Bewegung und überwand die Banne, die das Schloss vor Eindringlingen im Allgemeinen und Todessern im Speziellen schützten. Sein Gang war unsicher und möglicherweise auch etwas schlingernd, als er zum Schlossportal ging.

Der Weg hinab in die Kerker schien länger als sonst, die Portraits gesprächiger und Peeves hartnäckiger. Dieser nervtötende Poltergeist gab es erst auf, als der Blutige Baron um die Ecke schwebte und ihn darauf hinwies, dass Minerva drei Stockwerke weiter oben im Schlafrock durch die Gänge wanderte.

Severus sparte es sich, genauer über diese Information nachzudenken. Er nickte dem Baron kurz zu, versuchte einen letzten Rest Würde zu bewahren und verschaffte sich Zugang zu seinen Räumen. Warme Luft umfing seinen zitternden Körper, die Todessermaske fiel polternd zu Boden und machte Hermine auf ihn aufmerksam; sie hatte tatsächlich im Sessel vor dem Kamin auf ihn gewartet.

„Severus!", rief sie erleichtert, nachdem sie einen Blick über die Lehne geworfen hatte. Dann entknotete sie ihre Beine und lief quer durch das Zimmer auf ihn zu.

Severus wusste nicht so recht, wie ihm geschah, als er plötzlich diese junge Frau an seinem Hals hängen hatte. Doch seine Abneigung gegen Körperkontakt dieser Art rückte in den Hintergrund, als die tiefe Erleichterung Hermines durch seinen Verstand brandete. Er war einfach nur froh, dass sie keine Angst mehr hatte.

* * *

TBC... 

Noch ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache: Anja und ich haben eine gemeinsame HG/SS-Story begonnen. Sie heißt 'Löwen und Despoten' und ist hier unter dem Autorennamen Circes Guruinen zu finden. Schaut doch mal rein, wenn ihr Lust habt! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Eule:** Klar spielt Severus' Sicht der Dinge, bzw. seine Gefühle auch eine Rolle. Nur das würde er weder freiwillig zugeben, noch sich eingestehen. °gg° Du kennst doch unseren Tränkemeister. Aber Hermine bohrt… Und sie hat noch ein Ass im Ärmel. :D  
**Mortianna's Morgana:** Na ja, Standpauke würde ich es nicht direkt nennen. Sie unterhalten sich schon halbwegs zivilisiert. °gg° Wobei das natürlich auch an seinen Plänen liegen könnte… °unschuldig guckt°  
**Abe:** Severus hat was Besseres vor als Okklumentik. Ehrlich, ich hatte ja so viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel… °gröhl° Aber klar, ich nehm gerne ein Königreich:D °hugs°  
**Kathi:** Och, so viel muss Severus gar nicht erklären. Hermines Fantasie ist ausgeprägt genug, dass sie so versteht, mit welchen Problemen er zu kämpfen hatte. Aber Severus wäre ja nicht Severus, wenn er keine Lösung dafür hätte. °eg°  
**Teufelchen:** Ehrlich, du musst dich am wenigsten für verpasste Kapitel/vergessene Reviews entschuldigen! Ich bin doch schon wieder diejenige, die hinterherhängt. °sigh° Aber dieses Mal hab ich eine Ausrede! Na ja, eigentlich hab ich immer eine Ausrede… Aber dieses Mal ist es eine gute. °nick° Ich hatte nämlich heute Zwischenprüfung, jawoll. Und weil ich es endlich hinter mir hab, gibt's ein neues Kapitel. :D Also hör auf, deine Ohren hängen zu lassen! °anspring und abknutscht°

* * *

**- Kapitel 16 -**

* * *

Für ein paar Moment erlaubte Severus es sich, die Umarmung zu genießen und sogar zu erwidern, dann schob er Hermine von sich. „So geht das nicht, Hermine", murmelte er schwach und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Was geht nicht? Und was ist überhaupt passiert? Du siehst grauenhaft aus." Ihre Finger umfassten sein Gesicht und er bekam einmal mehr den Eindruck, dass Frauen nur durch Berührungen sehen konnten. Poppy begann auch immer zu tasten und zu drücken, wenn sie sich etwas 'nur mal eben ansehen' wollte.

Deswegen fasste Severus nach Hermines Handgelenken und brachte sie mit einem gereizten Blick dazu, still zu halten. „Lass das, Hermine!" Sie schluckte, nickte aber folgsam. „Setz dich zurück in den Sessel und warte auf mich. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Nachdem sie ein weiteres Mal genickt hatte, ließ er ihre Arme los und ging an ihr vorbei ins Badezimmer.

Mit dem Zauberstab sorgte er für etwas Licht, ehe er den Todesserumhang auszog und in die Badewanne warf. Die Kleidung, die er darunter trug, fühlte sich klamm und verschwitzt an, außerdem stank er erbärmlich nach Erbrochenem. Er würde es nie verstehen, warum irgendjemand einen Menschen in diesem Zustand zu umarmen versuchte.

Mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck entkleidete er sich, warf auch diese Dinge allesamt in die Badewanne und hüllte sich in seinen Morgenmantel. Nachdem er mit ein paar Hand voll frischem Wasser sein Gesicht und vor allem den Mund ausgewaschen hatte, schlich er sich hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich frisch an. Erst danach kehrte er mit noch immer schwachen Beinen zu Hermine ins Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte sich in einen zweiten Sessel, den sie eben erschaffen haben musste. Es war ein perfektes Duplikat des anderen mit allen durchgesessenen Stellen, die sich im Laufe der Jahre gebildet hatten.

Während er tief durchatmete und die Augen schloss, spürte er ihre Blicke auf sich ruhen. Eine unterschwellige Angst und Nervosität war geblieben, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass dieser Gemütszustand nicht länger der Gefahr des Abends, sondern vielmehr seiner Reaktion auf ihre Begrüßung entsprang.

„Du kannst dich nicht so um mich sorgen, wenn der Dunkle Lord mich ruft", begann er schließlich abrupt.

Hermine gab ein Glucksen von sich und als er sie träge ansah, glänzten ihre Augen feucht, während sie eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst hatte. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich da großartig eine Wahl hätte."

„Dann musst du dafür sorgen, dass du eine hast. Ich kann dich nicht mehr mit Okklumentik aus meinem Geist fernhalten und Angst und Panik sind nicht die Dinge, die der Lord bei mir finden sollte."

„Er ist in deinen Geist eingedrungen?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich, wodurch zumindest das Glänzen nachließ.

„Er dringt immer in meinen Geist ein, Hermine. Der Dunkle Lord ist niemand, der dem Wort eines anderen Glauben schenkt, ohne sich selbst von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen."

Sie schwieg einen Moment und während sie die Konsequenzen ihrer Gefühle zu verstehen begann, starrte sie ihn einfach nur an. „Es tut mir leid."

„Das macht es nicht besser."

„Dann sag mir, was es besser macht!"

„Du musst deine Gefühle kontrollieren." Ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, hatte seine Stimme den lehrenden Unterton angenommen, der es ihm so viel leichter machte, sich zu konzentrieren und die Beschwerden zu ignorieren. „Du darfst nicht daran denken, was passieren könnte. Konzentriere dich auf andere Dinge."

„Worauf denn?", fragte sie kläglich.

Severus seufzte. „Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, konzentriere dich auf die… Zuneigung."

„Liebe." Sie setzte eine stoische Miene auf.

Severus knurrte, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen brachten seine eindringlichen Blicke sie dazu, seine Äußerung wirklich zu verstehen.

Daraufhin erstarrte Hermines Mimik, ehe sie sehr langsam, sehr ungläubig eine Augenbraue anhob. „Liebe", wiederholte sie stupide.

„Zuneigung!"

„Papperlapapp!" Sie wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Severus Snape angestellt?"

Severus stöhnte ergeben. „Ich meine es ernst, Hermine."

„Das ist es ja, was mich so skeptisch macht." Sie beobachtete ihn noch ein paar Sekunden argwöhnisch, dann zog sie abrupt ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Finite Incantatem über ihn.

Severus sah sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Nur die unruhigen Bewegungen seiner Finger verrieten, dass er sich allmählich dicht am Rand seiner Geduld bewegte. „Nachdem das nun geklärt ist, können wir wieder zum Thema kommen?"

Sie schien noch immer nicht restlos beruhigt, fügte sich aber.

„Danke. Wie ich bereits sagte, würde es mir helfen, wenn du dich auf die… Zuneigung", er hielt sie mit einer erhobenen Hand von einer Korrektur ab, „konzentrierst, denn sie dient mir als Tarnung. Der Dunkle Lord meidet alle Erinnerungen, die damit zu tun haben, weil er sie nicht versteht. Und bevor er sich die Blöße gibt, dies vor anderen zuzugeben, tut er so, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren. Einen Bereich in meinem Verstand, der sich komplett mit Zuneigung beschäftigt, würde er meiden wie ein Hauself den Lohn. Er bietet also eine optimale Möglichkeit, um verdächtige Erinnerungen aller Art zu verbergen."

Nach dieser Erklärung erhellte sich Hermines Gesicht. „Wie hast du deine verdächtigen Erinnerungen vorher versteckt?"

„Nur weil ich ein Leben ohne eine Partnerin vorziehe, heißt das nicht, dass ich Zuneigung nicht kenne", knurrte er, woraufhin Hermine rot anlief und mit einer leisen Entschuldigung auf den Lippen den Blick senkte.

Dabei hatte sie gar nicht mal so Unrecht. Ihre Gefühle als Tarnung zu benutzen, war eine Möglichkeit, die er vorher nicht gehabt hatte. Natürlich hatte er sich schon einmal zu jemandem hingezogen gefühlt, doch Tatsache war, dass nicht nur der Lord sich von diesen Erinnerungen so weit wie möglich fern hielt, sondern er selbst auch. Vorher hatte er die verdächtigen Erinnerungen unter seinem Fachwissen über Zaubertränke verborgen.

„Nun, wenn der Lord mich das nächste Mal ruft, wäre ich dir also sehr verbunden, wenn du dich auf Dinge wie Hoffnung, Vertrauen und Zuneigung konzentrieren würdest. Mit deinem unerschütterlichen Optimismus sollte das nicht allzu schwer werden."

„Und was ist, wenn Voldemort mich in deinen Erinnerungen findet?"

„Das wird er nicht", antwortete Severus so selbstverständlich, dass ihm erst danach auffiel, was diese Aussage bedeutete. Der Lord würde Hermine nicht finden, weil die Erinnerungen mit… Zuneigung behaftet waren. Und dabei ging es um seine eigenen Gefühle. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er über diese Erkenntnis in Lachen oder Tränen ausbrechen sollte. Vorerst entschied er sich dafür, es zu ignorieren. Woraufhin ihm auffiel, dass er sie die ganze Zeit angesehen hatte. Eilig wandte er den Blick auf seine Hände. „Was macht der Trank?", wechselte er das Thema und verlieh seiner Stimme einen distanzierten Unterton.

Ein breites Lächeln ließ Hermines Augen strahlen. „Er ist fertig." Sie sprang aus ihrem Sessel auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Severus starrte diese an, ehe seine Blicke langsam zu ihrem Gesicht hinauf wanderten. Ihr Lächeln geriet ins Wanken, als sie sich ihrer Handlung bewusst wurde, doch ehe sie ihren Arm wieder zurückziehen konnte, griff er nach den kleinen Fingern und brachte damit das Strahlen zurück. Es war wirklich entsetzlich, wie gut sich dieser Anblick sogar für ihn anfühlte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ließ er sich von Hermine ins Labor ziehen und begutachtete dort den Trank, den sie in eine große Phiole abgefüllt hatte. Dabei verweilte die Wärme ihrer Hand auf seiner Haut und ließ sie kaum merklich prickeln. Hermine stand dicht neben ihm. Ein intensiver Geruch nach Kräutern und Ahorn ging von ihren buschigen Haaren aus und ließ seine Konzentration schwinden.

Schließlich räusperte er sich, bevor er dem Drang, die Augen zu schließen, nachgeben konnte. „Sehr schöne Arbeit."

„Es war ja nicht mehr viel zu tun", milderte sie sein Lob, wirkte aber verdächtig rot im Gesicht. Nur zögerlich hob sie den Blick von dem Glasgefäß und traf auf den Severus'. „Was hatte der Kuss gestern zu bedeuten?"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht." Er war einfach einem Impuls gefolgt und hatte es bereut. Und gleichzeitig vermisste er das Gefühl, das der Kuss ausgelöst hatte. Sie verwirrte ihn wirklich über alle Maßen. „Gib mir noch etwas Zeit, Hermine."

Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit ich dir noch geben kann, Severus." Sie streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihm in einer ähnlichen Geste über die vom nachwachsenden Bart kratzige Wange, wie er es früher am Abend bei ihr getan hatte. „Ich kann nicht ewig warten." Dann wandte sie sich um und verließ das Labor.

Severus hingegen blieb mit geschlossenen Augen am Tisch stehen und versuchte das Gefühl ihrer Hand an seinem Gesicht festzuhalten – musste aber erkennen, dass es nach und nach einfach verschwand. Ebenso wie der Duft von Ahorn und Kräutern.

* * *

---

* * *

Er hatte im Labor gerade alles in einen ordentlichen Zustand zurückversetzt und das Licht gelöscht, als das Feuer in seinem Kamin empor loderte und das Gesicht von Albus zeigte. Severus befand sich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch an der Tür, so dass Albus ihn nicht sehen konnte. Nur deswegen erlaubte er sich einen Moment des Missmuts, ehe er durch den Raum schritt und sich in den Sessel setzte, in dem zuvor Hermine gesessen hatte. 

„Guten Abend, Severus. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut."

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Die Augen des alten Mannes wirkten durch die Flammen leicht orange, verloren aber nicht die eindringliche Wirkung, als er sie zusammenkniff. „Du siehst müde aus."

„Ich _bin_ müde. Der Dunkle Lord hat uns heute zweieinhalb Stunden in einem Wald stehen lassen, während er fünf neue Todesser rekrutierte. Er hat die Lücken geschlossen, Albus." Severus fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und versuchte sich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern. Es durfte niemals wieder geschehen, dass er so wenig von einem Treffen im Gedächtnis behielt.

„Was kannst du über die neuen Todesser sagen?"

„Nicht viel. Der Lord schien wenig begeistert von ihnen. Ich denke nicht, dass er mit besonders hohen Ansprüchen an die Suche gegangen ist."

„Nein, das kann er sich nicht leisten." Eine steile Falte war zwischen den buschigen weißen Augenbrauen des Schulleiters erschienen.

„Es ist möglich, dass die Neuen nicht aus Großbritannien kamen. Das Treffen fand im Ausland statt. Es war bereits dunkel, als ich dort ankam."

„Kannst du in dieser Beziehung irgendetwas mit Sicherheit sagen?"

Severus sah, wie eine Hand im Feuer erschien. Sie hielt etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Zitronenbonbon aussah. Er sparte es sich, darüber die Augen zu verdrehen. „Ich kann kaum etwas von diesem Treffen mit Sicherheit sagen. Wie gesagt, es war dunkel, wir waren im Wald und die Neuen trugen bereits Todesserroben."

Albus nickte nachdenklich. „Hat Voldemort deine Erinnerungen überprüft?"

„Ja, so wie immer. Und er hat nichts gefunden." Das war das einzige, dessen Severus sich sicher war. Der Dunkle Lord war zufrieden gewesen mit dem, was er gefunden hatte, weil Severus ihm Gespräche gezeigt hatte, die er mit Albus nur zu diesem Zweck geführt hatte. So machten sie es seit einiger Zeit, blieben jedoch immer nahe genug an der Wahrheit, um den Lord glauben zu lassen, dass Albus lediglich ein gewisses Misstrauen Severus gegenüber hegte.

„Gut. Dann werde ich dich jetzt schlafen lassen. Es ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", knurrte der Tränkemeister und warf ein paar vernichtende Blicke in Richtung des Kamins. Albus sah dies als die beste Gelegenheit, das Gespräch nun zu beenden, und verschwand mit einem letzten Nicken. „Ich muss nur eine Entscheidung treffen…"

* * *

---

* * *

Die nächsten paar Tage hielt Hermine Severus auf Abstand. Sie hatten den zweiten Trank am Tag nach dem Todessertreffen getestet und für gut befunden. Albus hatte die Nachricht gefreut und er hatte ihnen übermütig einen Tag frei gegeben. „Als ob ich mir von Albus meinen Urlaub einteilen lassen würde", hatte Severus gesagt, als sie das Büro wieder verlassen hatten. 

Hermine hatte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Ich für meinen Teil werde Harry und Ginny besuchen gehen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Severus hatte nicht erwartet, dass eine Reaktion wie diese ihn wirklich überraschen würde. Tatsächlich stand er danach noch einige Momente lang sehr verdutzt auf dem Gang und starrte Hermine hinterher.

Er hatte schon von mehreren Seiten gehört, dass das eine Masche der Frauen war. Dass sie einem Mann ihre Gesellschaft erst aufzwangen, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, und dann auf Distanz gingen, damit er merkte, was er an ihnen hatte. Was ihn wirklich überraschte, war, dass es funktionierte. Er verbrachte den Tag damit, schlecht gelaunt und gereizt durch seine Wohnung zu laufen und sich darüber zu ärgern, dass ihn von Hermine nur gute Laune und Freude erreichte. Zwischenzeitlich war er sogar in Versuchung geraten, seinen Vorratsschrank ein weiteres Mal auszumisten, doch nach so kurzer Zeit würde sich das nicht lohnen.

Schließlich hatte er sich seinen Umhang geholt und war nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Madam Rosmerta hatte ihn begrüßt, als hätte sie ihn seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr gesehen (was auch beinahe hinkam) und ihm deswegen einen Feuerwhisky spendiert. Dem einen Glas waren noch sechs weitere gefolgt, ehe er auf Butterbier umgestiegen war. Das gefiel seinem Magen nicht im Geringsten und so war er irgendwann gegen zehn zurück ins Schloss gegangen und hatte es sich mit einem seiner Tränke vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht.

Dieses Spiel hatte Hermine mehrere Tage mit ihm gespielt. Sie arbeitete konzentriert, ließ sich nicht ablenken und blockte jeden seiner Versuche ab, dieses bestimmte Thema anzusprechen. Einmal fragte Severus sie sogar, wie er ihr entgegenkommen sollte, wenn sie ihm nicht zuhören wollte.

„Ich will ein klares Ja oder Nein. Glaube mir, das höre ich", war ihre Antwort gewesen und er hatte sich arg zurückhalten müssen, ihr nicht doch noch seine Finger um den Hals zu legen und fest zuzudrücken.

Das Ganze war so einfach, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Sein Freiraum war ihm wichtig und bei der Vorstellung, Hermine könnte ständig in seinem Gesicht herumtasten, wenn sie ihn 'nur mal eben ansehen' wollte, kräuselten sich ihm die Zehennägel.

Andererseits musste er sich eingestehen, dass er ihre Nähe vermisste. Und das wurde ihm immer dann besonders bewusst, wenn sie im Labor neben ihm arbeitete und so viel Abstand wie möglich zu halten versuchte. Er wunderte sich oft darüber, woher sie plötzlich die Geduld nahm. Und vor allem, wohin seine verschwunden war.

Und eine Woche nach dem Todessertreffen betrat er morgens mit entschlossenem Blick das Labor, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stand schweigend in einer Ecke, bis Hermines Aufmerksamkeit ganz und gar ihm gehörte. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich mag", begann er und ließ seine Augenbrauen ein Stück nach oben zucken.

„Tust du nicht?", fragte sie scheinheilig.

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Es ist nur so, dass ich merke, dass mir etwas fehlt, wenn du nicht da bist." Er machte eine Pause und verzog das Gesicht. „Und dann mag ich dich noch viel weniger."

Daraufhin verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Severus, was genau willst du mir mit dieser Ansprache sagen?"

Er grummelte leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Also gut. Ja! Wir sind ein Paar. Und solltest du es wagen, jetzt zu quietschen, juchzen, grinsen oder lachen, dann werde ich es mir anders überlegen!"

Hermine sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, blinzelte zweimal, setzte einmal zum Sprechen an, überlegte es sich anders und nickte letztendlich nur, bevor sie ein knappes „Okay" hinzufügte und mit den Schultern zuckte, ehe sie sich wieder dem Kessel zuwandte.

Severus starrte ihren Rücken an, während seine Stirn sich langsam in tiefe Falten legte. „Ist das alles?"

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ja. Hab ich etwas vergessen?"

Vorsichtig traute er es sich, seinen geschützten Eckplatz zu verlassen und weiter in den Raum zu treten. „Keine luftraubende Umarmung? Keine kitschigen Liebesschwüre? Keine feuchten Küsse? Einfach nur _okay_?" Er stand nun einen Schritt hinter ihr und betrachtete sie ein bisschen wie einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter kurz vor der Explosion.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um, in der einen Hand ein Messer, in der anderen eine zeternde Alraune. Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schief und dachte angestrengt nach. „Nein, eher nicht." Sie blinzelte gleichmütig. „Außer du möchtest irgendetwas davon…"

„Oh, nein, nein…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog seinen Umhang aus und machte sich nun ebenfalls an die Arbeit. Nach ein paar Minuten hielt er allerdings inne und sah sie von der Seite her an. Er setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an, wusste aber nie so richtig, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Im Grunde genommen war das genau das, was er sich als Reaktion gewünscht hatte. Gefallen tat es ihm trotzdem nicht.

Nach mehreren Minuten warf Hermine mit einem gezischelten Fluch das Messer auf den Tisch und wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab, die sie zum Schutz vor den zappeligen Alraunen trug. „Weißt du, du kannst auch einfach mal ein kleines bisschen Initiative zeigen!", sagte sie, ehe sie nach seinem Gesicht griff und ihn küsste.

Severus brauchte einen Moment, ehe er auf diese plötzliche Handlung reagieren konnte. Als es ihm dann aber gelungen war, gab er ein tiefes Grollen von sich und zog Hermine dichter an seinen Körper. Der Duft von Ahorn und Kräutern kehrte zurück und er stellte fest, dass er ihn wirklich vermisst hatte.

* * *

TBC... 


	17. Chapter 17

**Eve:** Hey, du kennst mich doch… Wenn es um severus geht, unterstelle ich Hermine immer eine Engelsgeduld. °gg° Aber ich glaube, die braucht man bei ihm auch. Und aus einem mir unerfindlichen Grund macht ihn das nur noch reizvoller… °sigh°  
**Luna:** Frauen und Männer… Nur der liebe Gott weiß, was er sich damit gedacht hat! Aber es bringt definitiv Spaß, damit zu spielen. :D  
**Steffi:** Danke fürs Daumendrücken! Noch sind die Ergebnisse nicht da, aber ich zittere schon mal. °sigh° Deswegen musste ich mich auch erstmal mit einem Update ablenken. Ich vermute mal, dass euch das super gefällt. °gg°  
**Abe:** °rofl° Die Zuneigung/Liebe-Sache kam mir spontan beim Überarbeiten in den Sinn. Vor allem die Vorstellung, wie Severus an dem Wort Liebe würgt und letztendlich Zuneigung daraus macht, wollte mich nicht mehr loslassen. :D Und jetzt hab ich mein eigenes Königreich… °tränchen aus dem auge wischt° Ist es nicht das _schönste_ Königreich überhaupt? Ehrlich… °schnief° Dankeschön! °knutsch°  
**attack:** °tehe° Da freu ich mich aber, dass du mich so überhaupt nicht magst. Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. :D Aber dass du hier gerade dabei bist, eine Sex-Fraktion zu gründen, macht mir etwas Angst… °meep° Zum Glück komme ich – im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Autorinnen – schon im nächsten Kapitel zur Sache:P °valium rüberschiebt°  
**Mortianna's Morgana: **Oh, keine Angst, so kompliziert, wie es jetzt scheint, werde ich es mir nicht machen. Dafür ist die Story zu sehr Romanze. ;) Es gibt ja auch nur noch ein weiteres Kapitel und vor dem Epilog gibt es einen Zeitsprung. Kannst dich also ganz entspannt zurücklehnen. :)  
**Lillysmum:** Ich mag Snape auch lieber, wenn er seinen Sarkasmus und seine ruppige Art zumindest ein bisschen behält. Hier ging es sehr gut, weil es keine wirklich ernst zu nehmende Story ist. Bei meinen anderen Projekten kämpfe ich da auch immer ein bisschen. °gg° Aber ich freu mich, dass es dir gefällt. :D

* * *

**- Kapitel 17 -**

* * *

Es war still im Wohnzimmer. Ein Zustand, den Severus kaum anders kannte und sehr zu schätzen wusste. Er hatte sich mit einem Buch auf das Sofa gesetzt, während Hermine das Labor aufräumte. Sie hatte es ihm freiwillig angeboten und er war froh darüber. Es wäre ihm schwer gefallen, ihr die Arbeit abzunehmen, die bisher immer selbstverständlich ihr zugefallen war. Er besaß den Meistertitel, also stand sie im Labor unter ihm. Er seufzte. Es war ein Drahtseilakt, auf den er sich mit dieser Beziehung eingelassen hatte.

Bereuen konnte er es jedoch nicht so richtig. Er hatte erwartet, dass die Ernüchterung über seine Entscheidung (die er nicht gänzlich freiwillig getroffen hatte) bald kommen würde. Nun, wenn sie noch kam, ließ sie sich Zeit. Die letzten drei Tage waren erstaunlicherweise sehr angenehm gewesen.

Hermines Gefühlsleben hatte sich merkbar strukturiert, seitdem er der Beziehung zugestimmt hatte. Sie war sicherer im Umgang mit ihm und generell ausgeglichener. Wenn er das vorher gewusst hätte… Nun ja, er hätte sich vermutlich trotzdem nicht eher auf sie eingelassen. Es sprach einfach gegen alles, was er in den letzten Jahrzehnten gelebt hatte. Sein Alltag beruhte auf der Eigenmächtigkeit und Unabhängigkeit eines Alleinstehenden. Es blieb abzuwarten, wie sehr sich dies im Laufe der nächsten Wochen und Monate ändern würde. Und inwieweit er bereit war, diese Veränderungen hinzunehmen. 

Severus machte sich keine Illusionen, dafür kannte er sich zu gut. Man sollte meinen, er würde mit Veränderungen zurecht kommen. Immerhin war es eine elementare Eigenschaft eines Spions, darauf reagieren zu können. Doch gerade deswegen schätzte er es, wenn in seinem Privatleben alles beim Alten blieb. Hermine würde viel Toleranz beweisen müssen, wenn sie ihn wirklich wollte.

In diesem Moment betrat sie das Wohnzimmer und brachte einen intensiven Kräutergeruch mit sich. Severus sah nur kurz von seinem Buch auf. Er war gespannt, was sie nun tun würde.

Zuerst setzte sie sich neben ihn und musterte ihn mit schmalen Augen. Dann rutschte sie zur Seite und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Severus hob sein Buch ein Stück und sah sie mit reservierter Miene an. „Was glaubst du, das du da tust, Hermine?"

„Ich verbringe Zeit mit meinem Freund." Das letzte Wort zog sie in die Länge, während sie halbherzig ein Grinsen zu verbergen versuchte.

„Bei Merlins Zehennagel…", seufzte Severus sehr unverständlich und vertiefte sich wieder in seiner Lektüre. Es war nicht unangenehm, das Gewicht von Hermines Kopf in seinem Schoß zu spüren. Beinahe wie an dem Abend am See, nachdem sie ihren Großvater beerdigt hatte. Nur dass er sich nicht so hilflos fühlte.

Während der Inhalt des Buches immer weiter in den Hintergrund rückte, so dass Severus kaum mehr registrierte, was er eigentlich las, schwoll eine innere Zufriedenheit an, die ihn unbewusst lächeln ließ. Als er dies bemerkte, brachte er seinen Mund rasch wieder in eine gerade Form zurück und schielte unter dem Buch hindurch zu Hermine. Sie grinste mit geschlossenen Augen.

Ihm war in den letzten Tagen aufgefallen, dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel, Hermines Emotionen von seinen eigenen zu unterscheiden. Natürlich spürte er, dass es etwas Fremdes in seinem Verstand gab, aber es störte ihn kaum mehr. Es war wie eine Brille, an die man sich erst gewöhnen musste, ehe man sie ihrem Zweck nach verwenden konnte. Und nachdem er nun angefangen hatte, sie auch zu tragen, schien die Gewöhnungsphase eine recht kurze zu sein.

Was ihn allerdings nach wie vor störte, war die Intensität, mit der die Gefühle ihn überkamen. Möglicherweise hatte der Trank sein Bestreben danach, das Leben der beiden Parteien aufeinander abzustimmen, nun erfüllt. Doch wirklich wohl fühlen tat Severus sich damit noch immer nicht. Er hoffte wirklich, dass die Verbindung sich irgendwann trennen würde.

An diesem Punkt seiner Gedanken angekommen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seinen Blick nicht wieder von Hermines Gesicht abgewandt hatte. Stattdessen betrachtete er sie das erste Mal unverhohlen und interessiert. Auf ihrem Nasenrücken tummelten sich viele kleine Sommersprossen, die in normalem Licht kaum zu sehen waren. Da es nun jedoch Sommer war, traten sie stärker hervor. Die geschlossenen Augen lagen gerade unter hellbraunen Brauen, die offenbar gezupft waren. Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte er sie bereits wieder nachwachsen sehen. Ihre Lippen würde er eher als schmal bezeichnen, doch sie fühlten sich wirklich gut an. Weich und warm. Es würde ihn sicherlich irritieren, wenn er sie das erste Mal mit kalten Lippen küssen würde.

All das waren natürlich nur Details, die ihr Gesicht kaum zu einem authentischen Abbild in seinem Kopf formen würden. Doch ihre Haare machten es nicht gerade leicht, das Gesicht gänzlich zu erfassen. Wild und ungebändigt kräuselten sie sich um ihre Ohren, das Kinn, in die Stirn hinein und vermittelten einen vollkommen falschen Eindruck ihrer Gesichtsform. Er fand ihre Haare nicht unbedingt schön, sie hatten die Eigenschaft, überall herum zu liegen. Auf Hermines Umhang, auf dem Boden, im Waschbecken, auf seinem eigenen Umhang und er wollte gar nicht wissen wo noch, wenn er Hermine erstmal in sein Bett geholt hatte. Doch solange er sich weigerte, seinen eigenen Haaren mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, würde er das von ihr kaum erwarten können. Über diese Erkenntnis runzelte er die Stirn. So ein Denken war ihm neu. 

In diesem Moment zerrte etwas das Buch zur Seite und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Hermine hatte dieses Hindernis aus dem Weg geräumt, nur um ihre Hand an sein Gesicht legen zu können. Ohne großartig nachzudenken, zog Severus seinen Kopf ein Stück nach hinten und musterte sie mit skeptischen Blicken. Daraufhin lächelte sie irgendwie traurig und zog ihren Arm zurück.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir einen Job angeboten", sagte sie, ohne ihm die Chance zu geben, sein Verhalten zu erklären. 

Was er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wirklich vorgehabt hatte. Deswegen irritierte ihn der Themenwechsel, so dass es einen Moment dauerte, ehe er darauf reagieren konnte. „Was für einen Job?"

„Die Professur für Muggelkunde. Professor Garnbage ist mit dem Ende des Schuljahres in den Ruhestand gegangen." 

„Und willst du die Stelle annehmen?" Er legte das Buch nun gänzlich beiseite, denn selbst wenn Hermine nach diesem Gespräch wieder ruhig werden würde, würde er sich kaum auf den Inhalt konzentrieren können. 

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich sie gerne annehmen."

„Warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben? Es steht mir nicht zu, deine Berufswahl zu kritisieren. Und da der Krieg allmählich einem Ende entgegen strebt, ist es sicherlich das Beste, wenn du dir überlegst, was du danach machen möchtest."

Sie lächelte scheu. „Ich kriege einen Mann und meine Freiheit noch gleich dazu… Was für ein Fang", murmelte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Vergiss nicht, dass ich mir die gleiche Freiheit nehmen werde."

Daraufhin wurde sie wieder eine Spur ernster, nickte aber. „Ich will dich nicht an die Leine legen, Severus. Ich möchte nur mit dir zusammen sein dürfen."

„Das darfst du." Und weil er sich gegen den Ansturm von Glück und Zufriedenheit nicht wehren konnte, strich er ihr die Haare zumindest aus der einen Wange und schenkte ihr sogar ein kleines Lächeln.

* * *

---

* * *

Am nächsten Tag nutzte Severus die Gelegenheit, dass Hermine in Hogsmeade neue Zutaten besorgte, dazu, Albus einen Besuch abzustatten. Er hielt es für angebracht, dem Schulleiter von der Beziehung zu berichten, bevor Hermine ihren Arbeitsvertrag unterzeichnete (auch wenn es ihm nicht im Geringsten gefiel, sein Privatleben so auszubreiten; aber wenn, dann wollte er diese Beziehung auch richtig führen). Zumal es in Hogwarts nicht eben üblich war, dass Lehrer in einer festen Beziehung lebten. Soweit er wusste, war Poppy verheiratet gewesen, als sie die Stelle der Medihexe hier angenommen hatte, doch der Beruf verlangte viel Zeit. Mehr als für eine Ehe gesund sein konnte.

Da Hermine, falls sie den Job annehmen sollte, jedoch ebenfalls im Schloss wohnen würde, sah er dies nicht als Problem an. Eher noch würde die Nähe zu einem Problem werden, aber darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken, ehe der Fall eingetreten war.

Der Steinerne Wasserspeier hatte Anweisungen, ihn nicht aufzuhalten und so öffnete der Durchgang sich, als Severus um die Ecke bog. Ohne anhalten zu müssen, stieg er auf die unterste Stufe der Wendeltreppe und ließ sich nach oben fahren. Dort klopfte er an die Tür, betrat das Büro allerdings, ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten.

„Guten Morgen, Direktor", sagte er steif und setzte sich vor den Schreibtisch.

„Severus. Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?" Die blauen Augen blitzten, während Albus seine Feder in den dafür vorgesehenen Ständer stellte und die Hände faltete.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Es geht um Hermine." 

„So, um Hermine." Albus betonte ihren Namen, woraufhin Severus die Augen zusammenkniff. „Was ist denn mit ihr?", setzte er allerdings hinterher, bevor Severus etwas dazu sagen konnte.

„Es geht um die Stelle, die du ihr angeboten hast. Ich hielt es für angebracht, dich vor der Unterzeichnung des Vertrages darauf hinzuweisen, dass Hermine und ich in einer Beziehung leben." Nun, da dies gesagt war, lehnte Severus sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und schlug ein Bein über das andere.

„Das ging schneller, als ich erwartet hatte." Hier hob der Tränkemeister eine Augenbraue. „Wie kam es dazu, Severus?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass Albus die Antwort bereits wusste. Der Schulleiter war ein denkbar schlechter Lügner, war er schon immer gewesen. Er verstand sich eher auf das Verschweigen und Verschleiern. Er änderte Tatsachen so ab, dass man die falschen Schlüsse zog. Aber lügen konnte er ganz offensichtlich nicht. „Tu nicht so, als ob du das nicht bereits wüsstest, alter Mann", knurrte Severus deswegen. Er hatte gehofft, das alles schneller hinter sich bringen zu können.

„Was soll ich denn wissen?" Er langte nach einem Zitronenbonbon, sparte es sich jedoch, Severus ebenfalls eines anzubieten.

„Dass der Trank des zweiten Lebens, den Hermine gebraut hat, um mir das Leben zu retten, gewisse Nebenwirkungen hat."

„Was denn für Nebenwirkungen?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Muss ich das wirklich noch detaillierter ausführen?"

„Es scheint so, mein Lieber." Albus lächelte sehr zufrieden, während er an seinem Bonbon lutschte.

Severus hingegen traktierte ihn einige Momente mit gereizten Blicken. Das hier war Albus' Art, ihn dafür zu betrafen, dass er das Ganze so lange für sich behalten hatte. Wobei ‚für sich behalten' schon beinahe übertrieben war angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Schulleiter vermutlich alles wusste. Dennoch straffte er seine Haltung und bemühte sich, einen möglichst unberührten Tonfall zu benutzen: „Hermine und ich teilen eine Verbindung, die es darauf abgesehen hat, unser beider Leben aufeinander abzustimmen. Ich fühle, was sie fühlt. Und wäre das nicht so, hätte ich ihr vermutlich schon vor Wochen den Hals umgedreht."

Albus lachte amüsiert auf. „Nun, ich hoffe doch, dieser Drang hat sich inzwischen gelegt."

„Leidlich."

„Äußerst beruhigend. Aber ich mache mir weniger Sorgen um Miss Granger und die Stelle, die sie hoffentlich übernehmen wird, als vielmehr um den Krieg."

„Es wird keine Probleme geben, was meine Rolle als Spion betrifft. Und da es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis der dritte Trank ebenfalls fertig ist, wird sich das Problem bald von alleine lösen."

„Das hoffe ich sehr, Severus." Albus machte eine Pause und starrte gedankenverloren auf seine Tischplatte.

„Dennoch hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn du eine Möglichkeit aus dem Ärmel schütteln könntest, um diese Verbindung zu lösen." Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue, ärgerte sich darüber, dass er dieses Thema selbst ansprechen musste. 

„Oh, ich muss nicht schütteln, Severus. Die Sache ist klar."

„So?"

„Allerdings. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch auf die Lösung kommen wirst. Sieh' sie dir nur einmal ganz genau an…" Bei den letzten Worten beugte er sich leicht über den Tisch und zwinkerte Severus zu.

Allein diese Geste verlockte Severus schon, jemand ganz anderem als Hermine den Hals umzudrehen. Dummerweise war die Vorstellung, den Krieg ohne Albus' Macht und Kontakte zu beenden, keine besonders angenehme. „Du betest besser, dass ich den Krieg nicht überlebe, Albus. Ich könnte mir sonst überlegen, mich für deine haarspalterischen Hinweise zu rächen!"

„Das Risiko nehme ich inkauf."

Severus knurrte. „Das hatte ich befürchtet."

„Nun, ich denke, deine Beziehung mit Miss Granger wird für ihre Anstellung als Lehrerin für Muggelkunde keinerlei Probleme machen. Wobei Minerva es sicherlich genießen wird, dir noch lange Zeit unter die Nase zu reiben, dass es ausgerechnet eine Gryffindor war, die dir den Kopf verdrehte."

„Mir hat niemand den Kopf verdreht, Albus. Ich bin nach wie vor zu rationalem Denken in der Lage. Und ich wäre dir äußerst verbunden, wenn du Minerva nicht unbedingt mit der Nase darauf stößt."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Sie hat ein äußerst feines Gespür für ihre Schüler."

„Was für ein Glück, dass Hermine bald ihre Kollegin sein wird." Severus feixte.

„Meinst du, dass das einen Unterschied machen wird?" Albus kicherte leise.

„Ich befürchte nicht." Der Tränkemeister verzog das Gesicht. 

„Nun, es wird sich alles finden. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du mich über diese neuen Entwicklungen informiert hast. Sie sind auch für die Belange des Ordens nicht unerheblich." Wobei er deutlich die Anklage darüber, dass Severus ihm den Rest verschwiegen hatte, in seinen Worten mitschwingen ließ.

„Wir haben die Belange des Orden weder behindert noch hinten angestellt."

„Ich weiß. Aber es wirft ein anderes Licht auf gewisse Dinge." 

„Welche Dinge?" Severus' Laune sank rapide. Das war es, was ihn immer sehr wirksam davon abgehalten hatte, eine Beziehung auch nur im Betracht zu ziehen – die Bedeutung, die so etwas anscheinend für die ganze Welt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er die Augen verdreht.

„Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass Miss Granger es so lange in einem Labor mit dir aushält."

Severus hob die Augenbrauen. „Was dachtest du vorher, das sie in meinem Labor hält?"

„Ich gedenke nicht, diese Theorien mit dir zu besprechen, mein Lieber. Ich habe noch eine Revanche im Schach offen, die ich ungern verpassen würde." Der Schulleiter blickte über seine Schulter zu einem der Portraits. Armando Dippet zwinkerte ihm zu und reckte danach stolz das Kinn.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, werde ich mich wohl besser empfehlen. Meine Selbstkontrolle ist etwas… lückenhaft, seitdem Hermine ihre Finger im Spiel hat." Severus stand auf und nickte dem Schulleiter nur kurz zu, ehe er sich umwandte und das Büro verließ. Begleitet wurde er von amüsiertem Kichern und das gleich aus mehreren Portraits.

* * *

---

* * *

Einige Tage später war Severus zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Albus' Hinweis, er solle sich Hermine einmal ganz genau ansehen, nicht wirklich hilfreich war. Er _hatte_ sie sich angesehen, immer wieder und manchmal so lange und intensiv, dass sie ihn scheel gemustert hatte. Aber anscheinend hatte er das erste Mal seit ziemlich langer Zeit ein Brett vor dem Kopf und so hatte er es aufgegeben. Wenn es wirklich so offensichtlich war, was die Verbindung trennen würde, so würde er früher oder später darauf kommen.

An diesem Tag hingegen hatte er ganz andere Probleme. Trotz der Sommerferien schlich er durch die Gänge der Schule und hoffte, dass niemand ihn sah. Er hatte einen Illusionszauber über sich gelegt und einen weiten Umhang angezogen, unter dem er entsetzlich schwitzte. Denn entgegen gängiger Meinungen trug er nicht bei jedem Wetter seine förmlichen Umhänge, sondern nur, wenn Schüler in der Nähe waren. Oder Geister. Oder sonstige Leute, bei denen er gerne als Respektsperson gelten wollte. Jedenfalls hätte er ihn nicht getragen, wenn nicht…

Er seufzte. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Wochen und er war wirklich froh, dass sie dieses Mal seine Methode wählen konnten, um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten. Zumindest diesen Vorteil hatte die Beziehung.

Nichtsdestotrotz wirkte er ein bisschen leidend, als er endlich bei Hermines Zimmertür angelangt war. Den Arm angewinkelt, lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen und klopfte mehrmals, ehe er die andere Hand in die Seite stemmte. Er ließ den Kopf sinken und versuchte, möglichst ruhig zu atmen. Nur keine Hektik, das machte alles schlimmer.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, hob er langsam den Kopf und sah sie von unten herauf an. Sie trug ihren Morgenmantel und ihre Wangen waren von einer zarten Röte überzogen. Severus gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich. „Eisprung?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Hermine nickte. „Eisprung." Dann trat sie zur Seite und ließ ihn hinein.

* * *

TBC... 


	18. Chapter 18

So, heute gibt es das Finale: Letztes Kapitel und Epilog, weil für den kurzen Epilog lohnt es sich nicht, noch ein paar Tage zu warten. Und nur, damit das schon mal klar ist: Nein, es wird keine Fortsetzung geben! Die Geschichte ist nun endgültig erzählt. ;)

Danke für eure lieben Reviews! Ich freu mich, dass ich euch mit meiner Story ein paar schöne Stunden bereiten konnte. :)

**Luna:** Tut mir leid, eine Diskussion zwischen Minerva und Severus wird es dieses Mal nicht geben. Ich hab versucht, mich kürzer zu fassen als bei ISEM. °gg° Aber dafür wird die Story hier endlich ihrem Rating gerecht und Severus geht auch noch ein Licht auf. ;)  
**herm22:** Nope, eine Verführung ist es nicht, was der Trank verlangt. Lass dich einfach überraschen…  
**Mortianna's Morgana:** Oha, wenn sie erst Nachwuchs bräuchten, sähe ich echt schwraz für die beiden. Bevor Severus eine Geburt mitmacht, springt er doch lieber vom Astronomieturm. °rofl° Obwohl die Vorstellung, ihn zusammen mit Hermine auf die Entbindungsstation zu bringen, ja schon verlockend ist… °feix°  
**Eule:** Wuschig und rallig, jap. :D Es ist doch immer wieder schön, die harten Kerle etwas leiden zu lassen. °eg° Und Albus' kryptische Aussagen… Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich liebe sie. °tehe°  
**Schanin:** Dachte schon, dich hätte doch noch das Interesse verlassen. Bin sehr froh, dass dem nicht so ist. :) Viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel!

* * *

**- Kapitel 18 -**

* * *

Severus versetzte der Tür einen Stoß, nachdem er die Schwelle übertreten hatte. Der Knall ließ sie beide leicht zusammenzucken, doch wirklich stören taten sie sich daran nicht. Er umfasste Hermines Gesicht und während er ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten bog, um sie küssen zu können, genoss er das Gefühl ihres weichen Haaransatzes unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Sie seufzte gegen seine Lippen und schien sich damit so sehr zu entspannen, dass die Erregung den Weg aus ihrer Körpermitte fand und sich im gesamten Körper verteilte – sehr zu Severus' Leidwesen, denn er hatte somit nicht nur seine eigene, sondern auch noch Hermines Erregung, die es im Zaum zu halten galt. Früher oder später würde das zu einem Problem werden, doch noch war das Summen oberflächlich genug, um sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren.

Also strich er ihre Haare zurück und stolperte einen Schritt nach vorne, als Hermine unter seinen Umhang griff und ihn an den Gürtelschlaufen seiner Hose an sich zog. „Viel besser als Tränke", murmelte sie dabei.

Severus grinste dreckig. „Du warst diejenige, die sich letztes Mal gegen diesen Weg gesperrt hat."

„Weil es nur Mittel zum Zweck war."

„Und was ist es jetzt?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass es mehr als das ist!"

Der plötzliche Ernst in ihrer Stimme überraschte ihn und rief ihm einmal mehr in Erinnerung, dass er nun eine gewisse Verantwortung trug für die Dinge, die er sagte. Vor allem wenn er sie zu Hermine sagte. Deswegen nickte er. „Es ist mehr."

„Dein Glück!" Der neckende Ton war zurückgekehrt und wo sie ihn kurz zuvor noch an sich gezogen hatte, drängte sie ihn nun nach hinten auf ihr Bett zu. Dabei knöpfte sie den Umhang auf und schob ihn ungeduldig über Severus' Schultern hinab und während sie mit seinem Hemd beschäftigt war, entknotete er ihren Morgenmantel und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen. Gerade jetzt schien es ihm unmöglich, länger zu warten. Er war überzeugt, dass diese Empfindung von Hermine stammte.

Doch einen Moment später schwoll der Drang nach Eile auch in ihm übermäßig schnell an, denn unter Hermines Morgenmantel fand er nicht – wie er eigentlich erwartet hatte – ein Nachthemd, sondern nur nackte Haut. Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge, legte dabei aber seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und erlaubte es sich, diese besitzergreifende Geste zu genießen.

Hermine zog seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und tat etwas mit seinem Ohrläppchen, das ihm ein unwillkürliches Stöhnen entlockte. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet", raunte sie dann mit tiefer Stimme, die ihn allerdings dunkel lachen ließ.

„Das glaube ich gerne." Er küsste ihren Hals und den Nacken, hatte die lockigen Haare im Gesicht und stellte fest, dass sie weniger nervten, wenn sie fest am Kopf saßen. Dann rochen sie so betörend nach Ahorn und Kräutern, dass er noch einmal tief einatmete und um ihren Rücken griff, so dass Hermines entblößter Körper sich gegen seinen halb bekleideten presste. Es ging so viel Hitze von ihr aus, so viele neue erregende Nuancen ihres Geruches, dass ihm beinahe etwas schwindelig wurde. Und die Geräusche, die sie an seinem Ohr machte – ganz zu schweigen von den Dingen, die sie mit ihren Lippen machte – trieben ihn geradewegs auf einen Strudel zu, der zu viel versprach, um ihm jetzt schon zu folgen.

„Circe…", nuschelte er und riss sich mit viel Mühe aus dem fremdartigen Taumel. „Du musst deinen Verstand verschließen, Hermine. Sonst hat das alles hier ein schnelles Ende."

Sie grinste, halb verlegen, halb zufrieden, und strich ihm die schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn. „Das will ich natürlich nicht riskieren." Im nächsten Moment spürte er die Erregung abflauen und atmete erleichtert auf.

Hermine reckte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schnappte nach seinen Lippen, so flüchtig und neckend, dass er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und den Morgenmantel endlich von ihren Schultern streifte.

Daraufhin zerrte sie ungestüm an seiner Hose, während Severus sein Hemd öffnete und nach hinten auszog. Das Klappern seines Gürtels klang laut in ihrem Zimmer und brachte ein so unangenehmes Stück Realität zurück, dass er nach dem Verschluss griff und das Leder aus den Schlaufen zog, um es zu beenden. Kurz darauf hatte Hermine auch endlich die fünf Knöpfe bewältigt („Deine nächste Hose wird definitiv einen Reißverschluss haben!" – „Nur über meine Leiche!") und kam so in die Lage, seinen Körper zu inspizieren. Und das tat sie so intensiv, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Dennoch begann er sich nach einigen Momenten unwohl unter ihren Blicken zu fühlen und so glitt er mit seine Händen ihre Arme nach oben und als er ihre Brustwarzen gefunden hatte, keuchte Hermine überrascht auf.

„Das ist nicht fair", jammerte sie und ein Teil der Erregung kehrte zurück, so dass Severus seinerseits einen schwachen Schutz errichtete. Wenn sie sich beide ein bisschen abkapselten, sollte er die Sache mit der Kontrolle auf die Reihe bekommen.

„Nichts ist fair in diesem Spiel", gab er zurück, denn immerhin war er derjenige, der schon den ganzen Morgen mit diesem Ständer durch die Gegend lief. Und das war eine absolut unangenehme Sache, wenn man nicht gerade einer nackten Frau gegenüber stand.

Wobei diese nackte Frau ihr Bestes tat, um es wieder gut zu machen. Gerade jetzt sah sie ihn keck von unten herauf an, kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe (was er als reine Verschwendung betrachtete, denn das hätte er viel besser tun können) und griff nach seiner Erektion, um sie mit gespielt scheuen Fingern zu betasten.

„Hermine, was tust du da?", fragte er mit kehliger Stimme, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hielt sich irgendwie an ihren Schultern fest.

„Kennen lernen. Ich bin sehr wissbegierig."

Severus grunzte. „Und ich bin ungeduldig!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sie herum und gab ihr einen Stoß, so dass sie quietschend auf ihr Bett fiel und zu kichern begann, als er ihr folgte und ihren Oberkörper mit seinem Mund erkundete.

„Ich denke, in diesem Fall kann ich damit leben."

„Dir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben", ließ er sie zwischen mehreren Küssen wissen, ehe er seine Zunge in ihren Nabel tauchte und mit Genugtuung spürte, wie sie ihm ihren Bauch entgegen streckte. Möglicherweise hatte er seit langer Zeit auf diese Spielereien verzichtet, aber er hatte es nicht verlernt. „Ich hoffe, du verhütest?" Mit festen Griffen massierte er ihre Oberschenkel und versuchte das drängende Pochen in seiner Körpermitte zu ignorieren.

„Ja." Hermine nickte enthusiastisch, das Gesicht gerötet und die Haare mittlerweile so verknotet, dass sie später Zeter und Mordio schreien würde, um sie wieder zu entwirren. Severus nahm sich fest vor, das Zimmer vorher zu verlassen.

Nun allerdings erlaubte er es sich, den verlockenden Gerüchen zu folgen, die von ihrem Intimbereich ausgingen. Seine Lippen streichelten zuerst die Innenseiten ihres Oberschenkels, folgten einem Pfad immer weiter nach oben und… sprangen dann zur anderen Seite, um dort das gleiche Spiel zu wiederholen.

„Mistkerl!", zischte Hermine und funkelte ihn aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen an.

Severus schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Solche Kosenamen wirken nicht förderlich auf die Harmonie in einer Beziehung."

„Deine Spielchen auch nicht!"

Er feixte, sehr zufrieden damit, Hermine ein bisschen gereizt zu haben. Immerhin stand er schon den ganzen Tag unter Spannung. Und so sehr er sonst auch sein vereinnahmendes Wesen pflegte, so sehr konnte er in diesem Fall teilen. Deswegen hielt er ihre Blicke fest, während seine Hand das gleiche tat, wie seine Lippen kurz zuvor. Dieses Mal stoppte er jedoch nicht, sondern fuhr durch die lockigen Haare ihrer Scham und hinab in die heißen, feuchten Regionen, die so unwiderstehlich dufteten.

Hermine schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als er ihre Schamlippen teilte und mit dem Daumen langsam, sehr träge ihre Klitoris reizte. Er übte keinen festen Druck auf diese empfindliche Stelle aus, widmete sich der Spitze allerdings besonders. Es war ein faszinierendes Bild, Hermine die Augen schließen und den Mund aufreißen zu sehen. Zumal dieses Bild eine direkte Wirkung auf seine eigene Erregung hatte. Ihre Beine zuckten ein wenig, während ihre Finger sich unkontrolliert in das Bettlaken krallten. Kein Laut entkam ihrem Mund und trotzdem schrieen ihr Genuss und die süße Qual, in der er sie wog, geradezu an.

„Bei Merlin…", keuchte sie, als er äußerst zufrieden seine Hand zurückzog und sie ihre Stimme wieder fand. Ihr Gesicht war überzogen von einer sehr feinen Schweißschicht, die Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten, als hätte sie hohes Fieber.

Als Hermine Severus' Blick einfing, veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Das verschwommene Lächeln wurde zu einem ernsten Blick, der allerdings ein großes Maß an Faszination barg. Er vermutete, dass er gerade ähnlich drein blickte, und krabbelte über sie. „Dieser Anblick", murmelte er, ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagte.

Und bevor Hermine auf die Idee kam, etwas dazu zu antworten, küsste er sie und fasste zwischen ihren Körpern nach seiner Erektion, um in sie eindringen zu können. Hermine spreizte ihre Beine noch ein Stück weiter und verzog flüchtig das Gesicht. Severus hielt inne, als er vollkommen in ihr war, und gab ihr die Gelegenheit, sich daran zu gewöhnen.

„Okay…" Sie nickte, dann lächelte sie und griff nach seinem Gesicht, seinen Haaren und letztendlich seinem Kopf, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.

Severus hingegen erlaubte es sich erst da, wirklich auf das Gefühl der engen Hitze zu achten. Es war lange her, dass es ihn so sehr mit sich gerissen hatte, dass es ihm so schwer gefallen war, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Seine Hände sanken tief in die Matratze, wo er sich neben Hermines Kopf abstützte, während er sich ein Stück zurückzog und danach wieder in sie glitt. Die Bewegung ließ ihn unbewusst knurren, dann stöhnen und schließlich lang gezogen ausatmen. Nach und nach wurde sein Rhythmus gleichmäßiger und der enorme Druck schien etwas nachzulassen. Es fiel ihm leichter, auch auf Hermines Reaktionen zu achten.

Und diese erfüllten ihn mit einer Zufriedenheit, die ihn verstehen ließ, was Paare vor den Traualtar trieb – beziehungsweise was Männer dazu veranlasste, die entscheidende (und gleichermaßen dumme) Frage zu stellen. Er biss sich auf die Zunge und verwandelte sein Erstaunen in ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

Hermine bekam von seinen Gedanken (die nur dem Zweck dienten, das Ganze noch ein kleines bisschen hinauszuzögern) nichts mit. Ihre kleinen Finger tasteten unkoordiniert über seine Brust und reizten ihn auf angenehm unterschwellige Art. Hin und wieder glitt sie seine Schultern hinauf und in seinen Nacken, wickelte die schwarzen Haare um ihre Finger und hatte dabei einen so abwesenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, dass sie unmöglich merken konnte, was sie da eigentlich tat. Und wäre Severus nicht so versessen darauf, sich nicht von seiner Erregung beherrschen zu lassen, hätte er es sicherlich auch nicht bemerkt.

So allerdings bekam er beinahe jede Regung mit, die ihre Mimik zu formen vermochte. Er hatte gedacht, Hermine besser als jeder andere zu kennen, allein schon weil er die letzten vier Wochen quasi in ihrem Verstand verweilt hatte. Doch in diesen Minuten, in denen er sie in einem Zustand der nahenden Ekstase schweben ließ, lernte er eine absolut neue, faszinierende Seite an ihr kennen.

Was ihn letztendlich aus seinen Gedanken riss, waren die ersten Kontraktionen ihrer Scheidenwand. Sie erinnerten ihn daran, dass er selbst nach Erlösung dürstete wie ein Verirrter nach Wasser. Daraufhin wurden seine Stöße energischer und die Laute, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte, gutturaler. Die Spannung in seinen Lenden wuchs und als er sich zu Hermines Ohr beugte und sie darum bat, jegliche Okklumentik fallen zu lassen und es ihr gleich tat, erfasste ihn die Macht der Erregung so unvermittelt und stark, dass ihm einen Moment lang schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Severus begann über Hermine zu wanken, war zu keiner klaren Äußerung fähig und erlebte einige Sekunden der vollkommenen Reizüberflutung, ehe sein Körper darunter kapitulierte und der Orgasmus ihn erzittern ließ, wie er es noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er dabei schrie oder schwieg, ob er sich bewegte oder verharrte. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr seinen Namen oder was für Umstände überhaupt zu diesem Moment geführt hatten. Er wusste nur, dass es gut war und dass er einiges dafür tun würde, damit es anhielt.

Was es natürlich nicht tat. Nach ein paar süßen Sekunden kehrten Geräusche, Farben, Gerüche und vor allem Erschöpfung zurück und er gab seinem trägen Körper einen Stoß, damit er nicht auf Hermine zusammen brach. Tief nach Atem ringend rollte er sich neben ihr auf den Rücken und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen dem rauschenden Pochen in seinen Ohren.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken legte sich ein schlanker Arm über seinen Oberkörper, den er eigentümlich vertraut ergriff und an sich zog. „Wie hat es sich angefühlt?", fragte Hermine und Severus feixte, als er blinzelte und sie ansah.

„Immer noch neugierig", stellte er fest.

„Immer."

Er nahm sich einen Moment und sagte dann: „Zwanzig Jahre weiter und das wäre der süßeste Tod, den das Leben zu bieten hat."

Hermine starrte ihn einige Moment lang an, ehe sie zu kichern begann. „Was für eine Ironie", stellte sie fest und als er über die Bedingungen nachdachte, die sie erfüllt hatten, damit er einen Orgasmus wie diesen hatte erleben können, musste er ihr zustimmen.

Und dennoch war er überzeugt, dass er diesen Orgasmus nicht überlebt hätte, wenn sein Kreislauf nicht so leistungsfähig gewesen wäre, wie er es war. Selbst jetzt spürte er seinen Herzschlag noch im ganzen Körper. Doch das einzige, das ihm dazu in den Sinn kam, war, dass er es nicht anders haben wollte.

* * *

Einige Tage später stand Severus mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck am Labortisch und zerschnitt einige Froschherzen zu kleinen Streifen feiner Haut, die er nach und nach dem dritten Trank beimengte. Hermine beobachtete die Reaktionen der Mischung mit Argusaugen, malträtierte die Feder in ihrer einen und den Notizblock in ihrer anderen Hand.

„Meinst du, es wird funktionieren?", fragte sie atemlos, als er den letzten Streifen in die blau blubbernde Mischung gleiten ließ.

„Wir werden es sehen", erwiderte er langsam und neigte den Kopf. Dass der Trank ihnen nicht um die Ohren flog, war ein guter Anfang angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Froschherzen eine übermäßig explosive Komponente waren.

Das schien auch Hermine bemerkt zu haben, denn sie atmete neben ihm hörbar auf und gab mit knisternden Geräuschen den Notizblock frei, auf dem sie nun die Froschherzen als Zutat abhakte. „Nur noch das Drachenblut und der Trank sollte fertig sein."

Er sah sie kurz an und nickte. Sie standen unmittelbar vor dem Durchbruch. Der letzte Trank, ihre Eintrittskarte für das Ende des Krieges. Niemals zuvor in den Jahren seiner Spionage und Unterwanderung des Dunklen Lords hatte er diesen Moment so sehr herbeigesehnt. Niemals zuvor hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass es etwas gab, für das sich das Überleben lohnen würde.

Während der Trank gemächlich vor sich hin köchelte, räumte Severus den Arbeitsplatz auf. Sie mussten jetzt warten, bis er schwarze Funken ausstoßen würde. Erst dann war er bereit für das Drachenblut. Zwei Tropfen zur Potenzierung der Wirkung und sie hätten das wirkungsvollste Gift kreiert, das die magische Welt jemals gesehen hatte. Sie würden das Rezept vernichten, sobald sie sich sicher waren, dass es richtig gebraut war.

Als er mit einem feuchten Lappen die Tischoberfläche abwischte, bemerkte er, dass Hermine ihn beobachtete. Sie hatte das schon früher getan, allerdings hatte damals eher Sehnsucht auf ihrem Gesicht gestanden. Das einzige, das er jetzt sehen und auch spüren konnte, war Neugierde. „Was willst du fragen?"

Sie holte Luft, doch ehe sie auch nur eine Silbe aussprechen konnte, stoben die schwarzen Funken in die Luft und fielen knisternd um den Kessel herum auf den Tisch und hinterließen unschöne Punkte, die er später mit ein bisschen Magie beseitigen musste.

Hermine klappte ihren Mund zu und nutzte lieber die Chance, den alles entscheidenden Moment in der Zubereitung dieses Trankes aufzusaugen, wie sie es mit so vielen Dingen zuvor auch getan hatte. Severus' Hand war vollkommen ruhig, als er die Pipette mit dem Drachenblut über den Kessel brachte und zwei Tropfen hinein fallen ließ. Danach zog er sie zurück und fasste Hermine am Arm, um sie weiter in den Raum zu treiben. „Jetzt _wird_ er in die Luft gehen", prophezeite er und hoffte, dass ein brauchbarer Bodensatz übrig bleiben würde.

„Warum hast du dich damals gegen Voldemort gestellt?", platzte sie in diesen Sekunden des Wartens dann doch mit ihrer Frage raus, wandte allerdings nicht den Blick vom Kessel ab.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, ehe er sagte: „Treu bis in den Tod sind nur die Dummköpfe…" Er hielt inne und beobachtete mit angespannter Miene, wie der Trank schäumte und über den Rand lief.

„Die Treue hat ihre Grenze im Verstand", beendete Hermine, was er eigentlich noch hatte sagen wollen.

Severus stutzte und sah sie an. Hermine tat es ihm gleich, lächelte jedoch. „Muggelgeschichte?", fragte er.

„Klar. Ich liebe Geschichte, egal welche." Ihre Augen glänzten.

Severus hingegen schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte von vielen von Hermines Interessen gewusst, aber dass Geschichte auch dazu gehörte, war ihm neu. Zumal es auch eine nicht eben kleine Leidenschaft seinerseits war. Und als er sich frühere Gespräche in Erinnerung rief, fiel ihm auf, dass es nicht nur Tränke und Geschichte gab, sondern auch viele andere Dinge, die sie gleichermaßen interessierten. In vielen Diskussionen hatten sie eine Meinung geteilt, so dass einer von ihnen den Advocatus Diaboli miemen musste, damit sie überhaupt diskutieren konnten.

In diesem Moment kam es Severus so vor, als hätte sie ihm das letzte Puzzelstück gegeben. Das letzte Detail, das es ihm ermöglichte, sie als Ganzes zu sehen, sie _wirklich_ zu sehen. „Mir scheint, dass uns doch mehr verbindet, als ich immer gedacht habe", murmelte er gedankenverloren.

Ehe Hermine darauf antworten konnte, lenkte ein lautes Blubbern sie ab, das sich zu einem drohenden Röhren steigerte und letztendlich in einem feucht anmutenden Knall entlud. Severus zog Hermine in Deckung und beide waren in Gedanken so mit dem Ausgang des Experiments beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie die Verbindung sich ganz leise, ganz unauffällig auflöste, eben so, wie sie sich geknüpft hatte.

* * *

Das Zitat, das Hermine beendet hat, stammt von Charles Maurice de Talleyrand, einem der bekanntesten französischen Staatsmänner und Diplomaten während der Französischen Revolution, den Napoleonischen Kriegen und beim Wiener Kongress.


	19. Epilog

**- Epilog -**

* * *

Die Türen des Krankenflügels wurden rücksichtslos aufgestoßen und schwangen mit solcher Wucht herum, dass sie laut gegen die Wände knallten – nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht. Madam Pomfrey hastete zwischen den Betten umher, kommandierte freiwillige Helfer herum und balancierte Tränke durch die inzwischen stickige und mit unangenehmen Gerüchen durchsetzte Luft. Rufe und Schreie vermischten sich mit Wimmern und Beten, jedem gehörte die Aufmerksamkeit und gleichzeitig niemandem.

Severus rümpfte unbewusst die Nase, während er die Frau auf seinen Armen durch die Menge trug und vorsichtig auf einem mehr oder weniger freien Bett ablegte. „Verschwinden Sie!", schnauzte er die Frau an, die am Rand gesessen und einen Eisbeutel gegen ihre Stirn gedrückt hatte.

Zuerst wollte sie protestieren, doch als sie das Ausmaß der Verletzungen der anderen Frau erkannte, folgte sie seinem unwirschen Befehl und setzte sich stattdessen auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe.

„Poppy!", donnerte Severus' Stimme durch den Krankenflügel, während er versuchte, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie hatten den Dunklen Lord besiegt, doch wenn er sich nicht beeilte, wenn er nicht aufpasste, würden sie – und vor allem er selbst – einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen.

Die Medihexe wuselte an ihm vorbei und holte kieksend Luft, als sie Hermine erkannte. „Bei Merlin, was ist passiert?", fragte sie, während sie bereits mit der Untersuchung beschäftigt war.

Severus setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an, ehe er resignierend den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Die Medihexe sprach einen Diagnosezauber über Hermine und viel Schrift tauchte über ihrem Körper in der Luft auf. Viel _lateinische_ Schrift, _zu_ viel lateinische Schrift. Severus erkannte nur Einzelheiten, keine Zusammenhänge. Das einzige, das er verstand, war die letzte Zeile: 'Prognosis: letalis' - 'Prognose: tödlich'.

„Sie ist schwer verletzt", murmelte Poppy und betrachtete eine stark blutende Wunde an Hermines Schläfe. „Ich weiß nicht…"

„Beleg sie mit einem Stasiszauber!", unterbrach Severus sie, bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte. Er wollte nichts von Eventualitäten oder Prognosen hören. Er hatte den Krankenflügel schon mit einem Plan B betreten.

„Wozu? Willst du ihr Leiden verlängern?"

Sein Gesicht nahm einen grimmigen Ausdruck an. „Nein. Ich will eine Chance!"

„Tu, was er sagt, Poppy." Albus war hinter die Medihexe getreten und betrachtete Hermine mit ernsten Blicken.

Severus wagte es derweil schon gar nicht mehr, sie allzu genau anzusehen. Etwas in seinem Inneren begehrte wild auf, wenn er es tat. Ihr blasses Gesicht, das viele Blut… Es brach ihm das Herz, sie so zu sehen.

Poppy blickte skeptisch zwischen den Männern umher, ehe sie seufzend ihren Zauberstab hob und Hermine mit besagtem Zauber belegte. „Es wird sie nicht retten können."

„Das muss es auch nicht. Albus, bitte hol einen goldenen Kessel Größe fünf, Phoenixtränen…", begann Severus, die Blicke fest auf die blauen Augen des Älteren gerichtet.

Dieser hob allerdings eine schwer verletzte Hand und brachte Severus zum Schweigen. „Ich kenne die Zutaten, mein Lieber. Bist du dir sicher, dass es sich lohnen wird?"

Der Tränkemeister senkte gegen seinen Willen den Blick hinab auf die bewusstlose Frau. Hatte Hermine ihn genauso angesehen, als sie ihm vor fast genau drei Monaten das Leben gerettet hatte? Hatte auch sie sich so merkwürdig gefühlt bei dem Gedanken, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die ihr eigentlich nicht zustand?

Nun, er hatte schon häufiger Dinge getan, die ihm nicht zustanden. Und gerade jetzt war es ihm ziemlich egal, was Hermine von allem hielt. Deswegen nickte er, während er ihr ein paar verklebte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht schob, die nun nicht mehr nach Ahorn und Kräutern rochen, sondern nach Dreck, Blut und Feuer.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, Albus. Sie wird ein langes Leben haben."

Der Schulleiter nickte und konnte den erfreuten Ausdruck um die Augen auch im Angesicht der vielen Toten und Verletzten um sie herum nicht verbergen. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", erwiderte er, deutete eine Verbeugung an und verließ hinkend den Krankenflügel.

Severus rückte ein paar Paravents um Hermines Bett, jagte die Frau, die er nicht kannte, die allerdings das ganze Gespräch mit großen Augen belauscht hatte, ein weiteres Mal davon und setzte sich in der kleinen Parzelle, die sich schließlich bildete, an Hermines Seite. Ihre Hand war kalt, als er sie ergriff. Kalt und schmutzig, verschmiert mit Blut und Schlamm. Dennoch hob er sie an seine Lippen. Er strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und beschwor einen Rest von Ruhe herauf. „So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon." Und das war ein Versprechen.

* * *

- ENDE -


End file.
